WINGS OF THE HEART
by Roxas Shadow Strife Leonhart
Summary: Una divertida historia de como Zack, conoce a cierta persona y sus amigos Genesis, Sephiroth y Reno se divertiran haciendolo sufrir a lo largo de su relacion con el, podra hacercarse a esa persona o alguien mas lo hara, chan chan chan chann, pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**WINGS OF THE HEART**

**ACLARACIONES :**

Bueno principalmente este es un fic YAOI (relación chico +chico) así que puede haber de todo, de una vez advierto por si tienen problemas con el tema mejor no lo lean, sin ofender, ni es nada personal, claro este fic es solo para pasar el rato, y hacer algo divertido y claro que las fans que les agrade leer este tipo de cosas pues les conmueva un poco.

Los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores así que no lo olviden =P

Pareja principal: Zack x Cloud Personajes de: Final Fantasy 7

------------ (cambio de escena)

**By: Roxas Shadow Strife**

**CAPITULO 1: DIA NORMAL... O DE SORPRESAS**

Ya era tarde aquel día pasaban de las 9:30 pm, pero sin embargo dos personas no dejaban de charlar por teléfono, los cuales tenían cosas importantes que comentarse

Chica: Y que paso, solo vendrás junto tu hermano y tu madre o vendrán los cuatro juntos

Chico: pues los cuatro, ya sabes como es mi padre

Chica: imagino que aun siguen con lo mismo por allá, no?

Chico: si... como quiera ya no me importa eso

Chica: mmm =/

Chico: por cierto

Chica: que sucede

Chico: Pues ya confirmaron que si estaré en tu escuela a partir de mañana

Chica: que alegría, mira que ya podremos vernos más seguido y así podremos entrenar sin que tengas escusa =P no te parece divertido

Chico: seria más divertido si de menos tu no fueras mujer sabes

Chica: escusas, ser hombre o mujer no impide que no se pueda luchar

Chico: bueno entonces nos vemos mañana

Chica: ok =P descansas -en ese momento colgaron ambos

Chico: "solo espero que no tener que soportar gente innecesaria" -se dijo para sí mismo antes de irse a dormir

Era una mañana hermosa a pesar de ser un día de clases y tener que levantarse temprano, el sol brillaba tenuemente pero se sentía una paz junto ese viento que soplaba junto al canto que daban los pajarillos para animar a la gente en un nuevo día.

Voz: AHHHH!!!! no puede ser, se me está haciendo tarde -decía un chico que tenía un peinado en punta de tés clara ojos azul marino y cabello negro azabache

Ring... sonaba insistentemente el celular

Chico: bueno? -contestaba mientras se ponía su camisa y pantalón de la escuela

Voz: Zack cuanto más piensas estar en la cama, o eres el bello durmiente?, porque igual puedo ir a despertarte =P

Zack: no estoy dormido Reno -le contestaba un poco molesto por el comentario de su amigo

Reno: pues ya casi son las siete de la mañana y si no llegas te perderás la llegada de los nuevos alumnos que entraran a nuestro grupo

Zack: tu estas en todo menos en lo que debes, no es así Reno -ya tomando sus cosas para irse corriendo a la escuela

Reno: jajaja mira quién habla, el rompecorazones de toda la escuela que está en boca de todas las chicas

Zack: y tú no te quedas atrás, bueno cuelgo o no podre llegar a tiempo

Y así Zack se echo a correr lo mas rápido que pudo por las calles de su vecindario para lograr llegar a tiempo a la escuela, mas sin embargo logro percatarse que había cerca un camión de mudanzas, no le dio mayor importancia así que continuo corriendo

Zack: ahhh!!!!! porque me quede dormido, no debí hacerle caso al idiota de Genesis, ese cabron me las pagara por mentirme así -decía enojado mientras corría

Mientras en la escuela de Zack y Reno

Reno: Genesis no crees que te pasaste con el esta vez n.n¡

Genesis: jajaja yo por qué? -decía en tono sarcástico

Reno: por engañarlo de esa manera

Genesis: Bueno era más leve lo que le hice yo a lo que Sephiroth le quería hacer

Reno: si..., el ataca en silencio pero mortal

Voz: Que dices de mi, Reno -poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de este

Reno: n.. nada x.n¡ -decía atemorizado y un poco erizado

Sephiroth: al parecer Zack no ha llegado

Reno: no después de que Génesis le dio esa poción supuestamente que de buena suerte XD

Genesis: no pensé que caería en una cosa así de fácil, no es culpa mía que se deje engañar fácilmente

Chica: enserio son malos con el pobre de Zack -les decía una chica que había escuchado su conversación

Reno: Mejor di que te gusta y por eso te preocupas por el Cissnei -mientras miraba de reojo a la chica

Cissnei: o///o claro que no me gusta, solo es mi amigo y ustedes no lo son ¬//¬

Genesis: jajaja -reía por lo bajo mientras leía su libro favorito, titulado Loveless

Sephiroth: bueno ya son las siete y cuarto de la mañana y no parece haber indicios de Zack

Reno: el profesor Angeal se molestara XD

Cissnei: Genesis y que se suponía que contenía lo que le diste

Genesis: solo era una poción común y corriente, nada fuera de lo normal

Cissnei: ¡ lo engañas tan fácil...

Sephiroth: supongo que si no llega en 10 segundos podríamos ponerle un castigo, no lo crees Reno

Reno: jejeje -reía un poco para darle la razón a su amigo

Genesis: veamos si Zack caerá esta vez con lo que sea que tengan pensado hacer

Sephiroth en ese momento empezó la cuenta regresiva utilizando las manos para dar mas emoción

Sephiroth: 10....9.... 8....

Cissnei: porque se aprovechan de el si son sus amigos ..

Genesis: porque se ve adorable cuando pone ojos de cachorro al descubrir que fue engañado XD

Sephiroth: 4.. 3.... 2...

Reno: jajajaja

Y antes de que Sephiroth haya logrado acabar de contar, se escucho como la puerta se abría de golpe dejando ver a un exhausto chico quien estaba cansado por correr desde su casa hasta la escuela

Zack: X-X p.. por fin... lo..gre... llegar -trataba de decir exhausto

Sephiroth: vaya y nosotros que pensábamos tendrías que atenerte a las consecuencias

Zack: es..to me.. las pagaran .

Reno: jajajajaja

Genesis: Que tal te fue en la noche zackcito

Zack: tu mendigo Genesis ¬¬

Genesis: yo no hice nada, el único que hizo algo fuiste tu así que no digas ni le eches la culpa a los demás

En eso una chica de cabello café, claro sujetado por una coleta entra a la conversación de los chicos

Chica: Chicos silencio -les decía la chica que les interrumpió

Sephiroth: Aeris será mejor que te alejes de esos chicos jajaja

Aeris: solo decía que mejor guardaran silencio, ya que el profesor acaba de llegar

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabello negro y de cuerpo atlético

Angeal: Bueno muchachos, lamento el retraso, pero como bien sabrán desde el día de hoy tendremos a dos nuevos alumnos

Zack: - más niños como reno no gracias.. -esto lo decía en voz baja pero que el pelirrojo logro escuchar

Reno: ¬¬ yo también te quiero zack

Zack solo le dedico una sonrisa forzada y se volteo para ver por la ventana

Angeal: bueno, pasen chicos y preséntense a la clase

En ese momento pasaron una chica y un chico, ella tenía el cabello rubio un poco obscuro pero corto de tés clara y ojos azules, el chico por su parte, tenia ojos color azul cielo pero tenían un brillo peculiar y también tenia el cabello rubio pero un poco de punta

Chica: Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Elena espero que seamos buenos compañeros -y diciendo eso hizo una pequeña reverencia

Grupo: Ohhhh 3 3 -por parte de la mayoría de los chicos les salieron corazoncitos al rededor de ellos

Angeal: bien, mira ahí a un lado de Tseng hay un lugar desocupado puedes sentarte ahí Helena -le decía a la chica mientras le señalaba un asiento

Reno: pues no es fea la chica, o tu qué piensas Genesis -le decía por lo bajo a su compañero

Genesis: mientras no esté tras mío no hay problema

Reno: ni que todas las chicas te amaran...

Genesis: más que a ti, créeme que por mucho -le decía esto en forma de superioridad

Sephiroth: además Reno, Genesis y yo somos los más perseguidos por no decir deseados de las chicas de la escuela

Reno: grrr ¬¬ creiditos, pero aun así yo no me quedo atrás

Chico: Mi nombre es Cloud Strife, gusto en conocerlos -el saludo fue bastante directo y frio en realidad que todos sus compañeros quienes lo miraban se quedaron helados

Sephiroth: jejeje ese chico se ve interesante -mirándolo fijamente mientras lo mencionaba en voz baja a sus amigos

Genesis: tienes razón

Zack: de quien hablan -al ver al chico se quedo en silencio y plasmado

Angeal: bien.. bueno delante del señor Fair hay un lugar -mientras le señalaba un puesto que estaba junto a la ventana

Cloud: ....

Reno: chicos, miren creo que Zack quiere inundar el salón de clase, anda babeando ya como una fuente XD quien se dirigia a Genesis y Sephiroth

Zack: que.!! no.. no es verdad Reno ¬¬ -notando que tenía un poco de razón

Angeal: Bueno chicos esta mañana tendremos mucho que hacer así que, pónganse en equipos de tres por favor, y señorita Gainsborough haga equipo con el señor Strife

Aeris: claro ^^ - dijo al momento que se levantaba de su asiento

En ese momento Tifa quien se encontraba también a un lado de fue junto a Aeris y Cloud

Tifa: Hola Cloud ^^ -le decía la chica de cabello largo y de color café

Cloud: Hola Tifa -saludándola de forma normal para el

Aeris: vaya, creo que ya se conocen ^.^

Cloud: si

Tifa: somos amigos desde la primaria

Aeris: ya veo, pues bienvenido a la Preparatoria Shin-Ra, puedes llamarme Aeris ^^

Cloud: gracias Aeris

Mientras Tseg se junto con Helena y Reno quien tuvieron que hacer equipo juntos, mientras que Zack, Genesis y Sephiroth quedaron en otro equipo

Angeal: quiero que por equipos me entreguen una proyecto que hable sobre la crianza de chocobos y como hacer que este se vuelva un chocobo ya sea verde, azul, rojo, dorado o negro será el proyecto que se evaluara este semestre, así que no pierdan el tiempo y en marcha!!

Reno: Bien, pues creo que no será tan difícil el trabajo o ustedes que creen chicos

Elena: pues yo tengo un chocobo, podría sernos de utilidad

Tseg: suena interesante, es posible si nos ponemos de acuerdo logramos acabar este proyecto este mes y así no preocuparnos más que por las otras materias

Reno: por cierto yo soy Reno, cualquier cosa que necesites incluso si quieres hacer una fiesta, solo dime y me encargo de todo

Elena: mucho gusto n.n¡

Tseng: te recomiendo que no le hagas caso Elena, este chico solo se la pasa en fiestas

Reno: que rudo eres además tú también eres fiestero así que mejor no te hagas

Elena: jajaja -riendo por lo bajo

Tseng: que sucede

Elena: es que se ven graciosos peleando así, lo siento jajaja

Reno: XD vaya, tienes humor, me agradas mas Elena

Tseng: jajaja

Zack: mmm Tifa le conoce.... -lo decía en voz baja y con una mano en la barbilla

Genesis: vaya creo que Zack se intereso por uno de "esos niñitos como Reno"

Sephiroth: pues mira que yo si me interese uno de "esos niños" jajaja =P

Zack: ¬¬ ni se te ocurra decir que es a ese lindo gatito rubio llamado cloud

Genesis: ya hasta gatito es jajaja -riendo por lo bajo

Sephiroth: pues mira que tu dijiste que no querías a mas de "esos niños" así que tengo libertad para ir por el

Genesis: sería injusto dejarte toda la diversión a ti, Sephiroth, así que yo igual iré de cacería

Zack: USTEDES BASTARDOS!!! NI SE ATREVAN!! -les dijo a los dos en voz alta haciendo que todos les voltearan a ver

Angeal: Bien Fair, quieres compartir algo a la clase o prefieres dar 200 vueltas al patio por interrumpir mi clase con semejante vocabulario

Zack: ... no señor

Angeal: bien después de clases te esperare en el patio trasero de la escuela, los demás apúrense que este trabajo es importante para su futuro

Y asi fue como los alumnos obedecieron a su profesor antes de que les pusiera a dejar que corrieran quien sabe cuantas vueltas por no hacerle caso

Sephiroth: jajaja -burlándose del chico sin que el profesor lograra escucharlo

Genesis: no creo que le estés dando una buena impresión con esto Zack =P

Zack: ustedes

Aeris: pobre de Zack n.n¡

Cloud: no creen que es algo exagerado el castigo del profesor?

Tifa: no tanto, se lo dejo leve, normalmente le deja 500

Cloud: 0.o 500 vueltas?

Aeris: si pero solo ha sido un par de ocasiones, no vayas a creer que el profesor es malo, solo que Zack es a veces un chico algo inquieto ^^

Tifa: el también es buen chico, no creas que es desmadroso como Reno -señalándole al pelirrojo que se encontraba con Tseng y Elena

Aeris: igual si conocieras mas a Zack se llevarían bien

Cloud: no creo...

Tifa: quieres conocer la escuela cloud? Aeris y yo podríamos enseñártela si quieres

Cloud: mmm

Aeris: te podría mostrar un lugar muy hermoso, y tranquilo, a lo mejor te gusta

Cloud: está bien

Tifa: entonces iremos durante el receso =D

Las dos horas de clase con el Profesor Angeal pasaron rápidas ya que solo dejo ese proyecto para que se pudieran de acuerdo y de ahí en fuera dejo que conversaran el resto de la clase.

Aeris: toma cloud, por si necesitas algo puedes llamarme ^^ -entregándole un papel donde estaba su número de celular y su correo de Messenger

Cloud: este.. gracias Aeris -decía al recibir dicho papel

Tifa: Cloud y que tal tu casa nueva?

Cloud: bien, supongo...

Tifa: quieres que te ayude a desempacar? porque conociéndote no lo has hecho

Cloud: ¬///¬ descuida yo lo puedo hacer solo Tifa

Aeris: jajaja -riendo educadamente

Tifa: que sucede aeris?

Aeris: es que se ven graciosos, hasta podría decirse que son novios y esta es una típica pelea de pareja

Cloud: NO!! como crees eso, solo somos amigos -diciendo esto un poco sonrojado por tal comentario

Tifa: jajaja si, además, a cloud no se le dan esas cosas, es un cubo de hielo, si supieras lo que me costo que fuese abierto como ahora

Cloud: .

Ya después todos los chicos se acomodaron para tomar sus siguientes clases y así avanzar durante el día, fue hasta la hora del descanso donde varias cosas sucedieron para beneficio o desgracia de algunos.

Zack: donde esta mi neko-chan T.T

Reno: jajaja hablas de un pequeño neko que fue llevado a recorrer la escuela por Tifa y Aeris?

Zack: QUE!!! T.T lo alejan de mi...

Sephiroth: Zack...

Zack: que chin... quieres Sephiroth ¬¬ -dándole la espalda mientras le contestaba

Sephiroth: deberías de mostrarme más respeto zack...

Zack: no veo porque debería de... -mostrándole la lengua

Sephiroth: vaya y yo que sería bueno contigo y te mandaría una como estas a tu celular -mostrándole una fotografía

Zack: WTF!!!!! SEPHIROTH TU!!!!! -diciendo esto al momento de levantarse e ir contra él para quitarle el celular

Reno: jajajaja que rápido cambias de opinión zack - mientras veía la escena

Zack: préstame tu teléfono sephiroth -tratando de llegar hasta el pero sephiroth puso una mano frente a el impidiéndole el paso

Sephiroth: no lo haré querido zack jajajajaja -riéndose maliciosa mente

Zack: como conseguiste una foto de MI neko

Sephiroth: jajaja solo digamos que tengo mis recursos -dijo al momento de guardar su celular

Reno: Zack nunca creí decirlo pero... estas como esas chicas que se mueren por ti XD jajajaja

Zack: ¬¬ Reno, deseas ver a tu creador verdad

Reno: n.n¡ no es para que te enfades, además si quieres aceptar un pequeño consejo seria, mejor hacer las cosas con calma o tu Neko se espantara al ver al lobo feroz que tiene por compañero de clase -jajajaja

Sephiroth: miren quien habla de ir en calma, tu siendo un pequeño huracán en toda la escuela

Reno: jajjajaja yo solo lo digo porque él puede ser más calmado que yo

Zack: entonces ... sephiroth si me prestaras tu cel un momento? -poniendo ojos de cachorrito

Sephiroth: no ... o al menos que...

Zack: hare lo que sea

Reno: se nota cuanto interés tiene XD -al no poder creer lo que estaba viendo

Sephiroth: está bien, pero tendrás que ser mi esclavo por tres días a partir de mañana y si no lo cumples no te gustara saberlo, jajajajajaja

Reno: piénsalo bien zack n.n¡

Zack: yo... está bien, lo hare "maldito sephiroth aprovechado ¬¬"

Sephiroth: bien, entonces toma -dándole su celular para que se mandara la fotografía de Cloud

Cloud: Achu....

Aeris: o estás por enfermarte o alguien piensa mucho en ti Cloud ^^

Tifa: serán sus admiradores secretos, no lo crees =P

Aeris: cloud espéranos haya en ese árbol, ven tifa ayúdame con la comida

Tifa: ok -se marcharon a traer un poco de comida para disfrutar el día

Fue en ese momento cuando cloud se dirigió a esperarlas donde Aeris le menciono, un gran y hermoso árbol de manzanas estaba enfrente pero no estaba solo, había una persona ahí sentada junto al árbol, el cual estaba leyendo un libro.

Fin del primer capítulo, espero les haya interesado, pues por lo mientras solo la duda de quién será la persona del Árbol, (aunque si ponen atención sabrán quien es) jajaja, bueno hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**WINGS OF THE HEART**

**ACLARACIONES :**

Bueno principalmente este es un fic YAOI (relación chico +chico) así que puede haber de todo, de una vez advierto por si tienen problemas con el tema mejor no lo lean, sin ofender, ni es nada personal, claro este fic es solo para pasar el rato, y hacer algo divertido y claro que las fans que les agrade leer este tipo de cosas pues les conmueva un poco.

Los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores así que no lo olviden =P

Pareja principal: Zack x Cloud Personajes de: Final Fantasy 7

- (cambio de escena)

Por cierto a todos aquellos que han leído el fic y/o comentado, gracias =) se les agradece que dejen sus comentarios.

**By: Roxas Shadow Strife**

**CAPITULO 2: DIA DE SORPRESAS**

**U**n día que comenzó con emoción en muchas partes pero que siempre para aquellos que buscan un lugar tranquilo y que la brisa tan refrescante aclare sus pensamientos lo encontraran si saben buscarlo

Cloud: que hermoso árbol y se nota que es tranquilo -decía al momento de sentarse al otro lado del árbol sin darse cuenta que alguien le había escuchado

Voz: en eso tienes razón -le decía al momento de ponerse en pie y dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba cloud

Cloud: oh, lo siento no sabía que estaba alguien aquí, mi nombre es Cloud Strife

Chico: descuida, mucho gusto mi nombre es Genesis Rhapsodos

Cloud: creo que te vi con, me parece que su nombre es Zack, supongo que están enojados por lo que sea que paso en el salón de clases

Genesis: ah él, no para nada, solo fue un comentario que se hizo, pero dime Cloud -acercándose un poco más a el

Cloud: si?

Genesis: que te ha parecido la escuela?

Cloud: pues, no la he recorrido toda aun

Genesis: hmmm, tienes celular?

Cloud: si

Genesis: ten, este es mi numero por si necesitas algo

Cloud: oh este.. gracias

Genesis: descuida, nos veremos después

Cloud: espera -levantándose rápido- este es mi numero -dándole una pequeña hoja de papel con su número escrito

Genesis: ok, nos vemos entonces

Cloud: "vaya que se ve que es una persona con muchos modales" -pensaba mientras veía alejarse a Genesis

Aeris: y desde hace cuanto tiempo se conocen Tifa

Tifa: pues desde niños aunque yo me tuve que mudar aquí cuando tendría 8 años

Aeris: Es bueno que hayan mantenido la comunicación después de todo este tiempo ^^

Tifa: Pues si aunque fue difícil n.n¡, pero bien, qué opinas de hacerle una comida a cloud de bienvenida

Aeris: sería bueno, pero crees que esté de acuerdo con eso, se ve que no es una persona muy conversadora

Tifa: si, igual necesita más actividad para que se relaje

Aeris: ^^¡

Tifa: bueno regresemos, si no cloud morirá de hambre

Aeris: si ^^ espero le guste comer emparedados

Tifa: si, que yo sepa le gusta comer de todo

Aeris: de menos eso es bueno, así no habría problema en que no le guste comer algo en especial

Tifa: bueno solo no le agradan las espinacas en sopa

Aeris: jajaja, bueno siendo así, si quieres yo preparo la comida

Tifa: de acuerdo entonces solo falta ver donde podríamos hacer la fiesta, mmm

Aeris: crees que puedan venir todos

Tifa: pues primero será saber donde haremos la fiesta, además recuerda que el padre de Yuffye es estricto con ella, con eso que será la heredera del dojo

Aeris: cierto, crees que sephy ayude?

Tifa: XD sephy?, no crees que se enojara si le llamas así en frente de todos

Aeris: n.n¡ bueno pero es de cariño, además crecimos juntos y sabe que le llamo así por ser uno de mis mejores amigos

Tifa: tendrás que decirme cómo es que se llevan tan bien ustedes, digo con lo especial que es el

Aeris: aunque no lo creas hay buenas cosas de parte de el =P

Tifa: n.n¡ no imagino cuales son las virtudes a las que te refieres aeris

Sephiroth: zack ya que desde mañana serás "mío" te mandare a tu correo lo que quiero que hagas

Zack: ¬¬ será mejor que no te pases

Sephiroth: jajaja sera mejor que no discutas con tu nuevo "Amo" jajajajaja

Reno: n.n¡ no quisiera estar en tus zapatos Zack

Sephiroth: por cierto Zack

Zack: que sucede ¬¬

Sephiroth: ya hiciste la tarea de poesía o esperaras ser castigado como la ultima vez

Zack: Aunque no lo creas si hice la tarea, como si fuera tan difícil hacer un resumen de un libro

Sephiroth: jajajaja

Reno: (IIII) la tarea... T.T se me olvido

Sephiroth: será mejor que te apures o no la acabaras a tiempo y sabes cómo es el maestro

Zack: Reno, mejor dile que quieres que te haga un paro con su posible padrastro

Sephiroth: *¬¬ quieres morir verdad

Zack:

Reno: yo nunca diría eso, además preferiría que me hiciera el paro si algún día nos tocara con su loco padre en vez de esta materia

Sepiroth: enserio, -suspiro- si no fuese porque les tengo un mínimo de estima a ustedes, en este momento estarían colgando de la azotea de la escuela

Reno: ._.

Zack: n-n¡ pero claro que nos alegra que haya ese mínimo de cariño hacia nosotros

En ese momento entro Genesis al salón viendo de reojo lo que hacían sus compañeros

Genesis: Se nota que ustedes se divierten en cualquier momento

Sephiroth: y tú que cuentas, aun leyendo ese libro o ya te aburriste

Genesis: tuve un buen momento hace rato

Reno: de seguro ya rechazo a otra pobre damisela

Zack: jajaja pobre chica

Genesis: en realidad no fue así pero ya verán después -decía esto mientras miraba a zack con un aire de superioridad

Zack: ¬¬ y ahora tu que te traes, porque me miras así

Genesis: Solo te veo normalmente

Zack: no eres una persona la cual me miraría sin tenerme que decir algo ¬¬

Genesis: estas paranoico sabias .

Reno: por cierto Zack, como convencerás a Tifa para que te ayude con neko-chan?

Zack: mm mmm T-T

Sephiroth: eso me recuerda, Genesis desde mañana Zack será "MIO" jejeje -riéndose maliciosamente

Genesis: jajajaja, espero que no seas muy rudo con él, recuerda que aun es muy tierno para eso

Sephiroth: solo lo preparare para que esté listo

Zack: =.=¡ "por alguna razón no me agrada esa conversación de ellos" -se decía para sí mismo

Reno: XD jajaja pobre de ti zack, se dice que Sephiroth tiene métodos de tortura que te dejan marcado de por vida .

Zack: estas de broma verdad

Reno: es enserio, varios chicos que estuvieron en tu situación antes mencionan que sus métodos de tortura son aun peores que los del profesor Angeal

Genesis: como creen que el pueda serlo

Reno: jajaja algo tuvo que sacar de su padre no lo creen

Sephiroth: ¬¬ no quieres probar lo mismo que zack, Reno?

Reno: n.n¡ ja como crees, además estoy SEGURO que Zack está ansioso por empezar mañana

Sephiroth: siempre habrá un lugar disponible cuando quieras

Reno: . a un tengo cosas por las cuales vivir antes de caer como lo hizo zack

Zack: hey, lo dices como si fuese a morir por solo ser el sirviente de Sephiroth tres días

Genesis: es lo que pasara zack jajajaja

Zack: ustedes...

Cissnei: HOLA Zack como te va -llegando de improvisto a abrazarlo

Zack: hi.. como te va

Cissnei: oye te interesaría ir conmigo a una fiesta? =D?

Zack: mmm mmm mmm

Cissnei: porque lo piensas tanto?

Zack: cuando va a ser?

Cissnei: este sábado a las 5 de la tarde

Zack: no lo sé, aparte tengo cosas pendientes que hacer por lo del castigo de Angeal -.-

Cissnei: anda anda anda anda di que si please -poniendo ojos de cachorro

Zack: está bien está bien pero no pongas esa cara

Reno: hey cissnei y a nosotros no nos invitas?

Cissnei: =P claro que si, además, eres una de las personas que le pone diversión alas fiestas

Reno: jajajaja

Aeris: porque tan pensativo cloud?

Cloud: no, por nada

Aeris: y dime cloud que harás esta semana

Cloud: pues realmente supongo que ponerme al tanto con las clases para estar a la par con ustedes

Tifa: no son muchas las materias que llevamos y los profesores son "accesibles" afortunadamente para todos no tenemos al profesor Hojo de quimica

Cloud: acaso es un profesor raro?

Aeris: digamos que es un profesor medio extraño y sus gustos son iguales

Tifa: por cierto cloud

Cloud: si?

Tifa: será que te gusto alguna chica del salón =O y por eso has andado pensativo?

Cloud: 0/0 no digas tonterías Tifa /

Tifa: y porque te sonrojas =P

Cloud: ¬¬ no es verdad

Aeris: jajajaja enserio si parecen novios ustedes

Tifa: que cosas dices jajaja, le veo como a un hermano =P

Cloud: aparte quien quisiera ser novio de una persona dominante como ella

Tifa al escuchar eso se le queda viendo con cara de asesina a cloud

Cloud: -_-; "suspiro"

Aeris: y dime cloud, sales con alguien?

Cloud: no, no tengo interés en una relación de ese estilo

Tifa: pues aquí serias muy popular =P

Aeris: ella tiene razón, además eres un chico apuesto, jejeje

Tifa: aeris piensas lo mismo que yo?

Aeris: si *.*

Cloud: chicas!

En ese instante ambas veían a cloud con intensiones de usarlo por el resto del año para realizar algo en lo que cloud jamás pensó estar.

Ya pasados 20 minutos ...

Reno: o por dios espero que mínimo me acepte la mitad del resumen aunque sea una calificación mínima pero que sea algo

Sephiroth: Se te está pegando lo holgazán de Zack

Zack: ¬¬ sabes, estoy aquí también y te puedo escuchar sephiroth

Genesis: lo malo para el que esta algo ciego no lo crees sephiroth? -quien le indicaba con la mirada quienes habían llegado de nuevo al salón de clases

Sephiroth: ya veo, por cierto Zack enserio iras a aquella fiesta con tu novia cissnei

Zack: ella no es mi novia solo somos amigos

Reno: pero si bien que te trae ganas a que no

Genesis: se queja de uno pero solamente para no querer ver que él es quien destroza los sueños de una chica -refiriéndose a Cissnei

Zack: en primer lugar solo somos amigos, además que yo sepa ella no tiene esa clase de sentimientos hacia mi

Genesis: Te sorprenderías lo que una chica puede llegar a ocultar

Reno: y el Poeta a hablado

Zack: jajajaja

Genesis: querido Zack, crees que es conveniente tenerme de enemigo? -indicándole un poco molesto a Zack

Zack: ¡

Genesis: "pero de igual forma será más divertido así, mas porque tengo muchas cartas las cuales ya puedo empezar a jugar " no importa Zack ya veras

Mientras que Zack y Genesis junto con Reno tenían una plática un tanto interesante, Spehiroth aprovecho la oportunidad para ir a presentarse con "Neko-chan"

Sephiroth: Hola, como están

Aeris: Hola Sephiroth, bien y tu, como te encuentras después de las alentadoras palabras de Zack

Sephiroth: Bien, hasta eso fue una plática entretenida, por cierto me presento soy Sephiroth -Dirigiéndose a Cloud quien estaba solo observando la conversación de Aeris y el

Cloud: mucho gusto mi nombre es Cloud Strife

Tifa: y eso que has venido a saludar Sephiroth =P

Sephiroth: uno solo quiere ser cordial con los compañeros de nuevo ingreso, o es que acaso estas celosa =P

Tifa: jajaja, no para nada

Aeris: son tan divertidos ustedes chicos ^^

Sephiroth: y bien dime Cloud, ya tienes pensado a que club unirte?

Cloud: No aun no, tampoco se dé momento que Clubes hay de mi interés

Sephiroth: te recomiendo el de Kendo o esgrima, claro si te llaman la atención, igual podrías estar en Teatro junto a Genesis

Cloud: en que Club estas tu?

Sephiroth: en el de Kendo, es interesante pero de mucha resistencia, igual podrías ver en esta semana los Clubs

Cloud: Si, igual puedo

Tifa: Seph

Sephiroth: si?

Tifa: Necesito hablar contigo a solas

Sephiroth: claro, hablamos después de clases que te parece

Tifa: Claro

Voz: La clase ya ah comenzado -mencionaba el profesor de la clase de poesía mientras dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio, tiene el cabello largo color negro, tez clara y ojos color rojizos, no parecía tener una edad mayor de 30 ya que parecía de 24 años, igualmente traía una paliacate rojo en su frente

Reno: Hola profesor Vincent, le han dicho que es el mejor profesor de poesía que hay verdad ^^¡

Vincent: ¬,¬ espero que hayas hecho la tarea y no quieras algo a cambio de tus alabanzas

Reno: jajaja claro que... si la hice jejeje...

Vincent: Bueno, primero que nada, les informo que tendrán que realizar una obra para finales del próximo mes, así que la obra que tienen que realizar será La bella durmiente

Todos: WOW

Vincent: los papeles que les tocaran serán al azar y deberán interpretarlos sin oposiciones

Tifa: hey aeris, no crees que será genial =D

Aeris: Ya quiero ver quienes serán los principales =D

Vincent: bien, por numero de lista quiero que pasen al frente y saquen un papel -Les decía a sus alumnos en lo que el anotaba en el pizarrón los nombres de los protagonistas

Sephiroth; vaya creo que será interesante ver qué papel nos tocara el día de hoy

Zack: " y si me tocara el papel del príncipe y a mi neko-chan el de la princesa =D beso, beso XD" -pensaba en lo que el profesor acababa de anotar

Vincent: señor Fair... -pero este se encontraba aun en su mundo imaginándose la escena del beso con él y su neko

Reno: Hey zack, Zack... ZACK!

Zack: he! que paso

Vincent: señor fair pase al frente por un papel o quiere traer 20 poemas para la siguiente clase para que utilice su pensamiento de mejor forma en vez de soñar despierto

La mayoria de la clase: jajajaja

Zack: lo siento profe n.n¡ -lo decía mientras pasaba al frente

Genesis: pobre de zack soñando con sus perversidades de seguro

Sephiroth: imagina que salga como el lo espera, será una persona feliz por mucho tiempo

Vincent: los que tengan papelitos con un círculo rojo, serán los que representaran a algunos aldeanos, los de circulo azul, serán los que les tocara como los secuaces, y los del circulo verde serán los encargados de arreglar la coreografía

Cloud: "espero que solo me toque ayudar en la coreografía, no me interesa participar en la obra" -pensaba mientras pasaba por su papelito

Tifa: ^^ ojala podamos hacer algún traje, no lo crees aeris

Aeris: si, ojala nos dé oportunidad el profesor

Reno: Profeeeeeeeeeeeeesoooorrrrrr y si tengo papel morado?

Vincent: -.-¡ , como decía, los de papel morado serán los subordinados del príncipe, los de color naranja serán las hadas, los que tengan circulo dorado serán los protagonistas así mismo ellos tienen un numero el cual checaran en la lista que está en el pizarrón.

-Lista-

1,2: Padres del príncipe

3,4: Padres princesa

5: Príncipe

6: Princesa

7: Bruja Malvada

8: Dragón

9.- Hada 1

10.-Hada 2

11.- Hada 3

Cloud: wt... -empezó a sudar frio cuando vio que su papel indicaba un numero encerrado en un circulo amarillo

Tifa: y bien cloud, que color es tu papel

Cloud: ... dorado

Aeris y Tifa: =O

Cloud: te lo cambio Tifa

Tifa: gracias pero te decepcionare n.n¡ me toco ayudar en la coreografía, y quiero hacer eso T.T

Cloud: ... Aeris?

Aeris: si quieres ser un hada no hay problema n.n¡

Cloud: ...

Vincent: bien ahora que ya saben más o menos sus papeles, pasen conmigo para anotarles en la lista

Zack: T.T no me toco el que quería

Genesis: y era?

Zack: el del príncipe y me fue tocando el dragón T.T

Reno: que bueno, así no tendré que seguir tus ordenes jajajajaja

Zack: ¬¬ ojala te toque uno que te haga sufrir

Genesis: claro que lo hare sufrir, así que no te preocupes zack-mostrandoles el papel donde tenia elnumero del principe

Reno y Zack: !

Sephiroth: bueno te queda el papel de príncipe, como quiera si esta obra fuese la de la cenicienta y tu el príncipe tendrías al "reino entero" -la escuela- como participantes de la obra

Genesis: Solo quiero saber quien será mi princesa de la obra, y si vale la pena mi participación con ella

Zack: ¬¬ te lo cambio va?

Genesis: no gracias, no quiero estar encerrado en una botarga de dragón, así que disfruta tu papel de mascota

Reno: y tu Sephiroth que papel tienes

Sephiroth: el del hada malvada

Reno: XD jajaja ya te quiero ver de vestido

Sephiroth: Asumo que quieres morir Reno

Reno: no, como crees ¡ solo recordé un chiste

Vincent: Señores silencio por favor, y pasen a decirme sus colores y papeles

Aeris: No te preocupes cloud ya verás que estarás bien en tu actuación

Cloud: me preocupa más el papel que mi actuación Aeris

Tifa: Anímate, además estoy segura que si el profe nos deja, te haremos un traje que combine con tus ojos =D

Cloud: ...

Zack: "qué papel le abra tocado a Neko-chan =/ "

Cissnei: Zack -llegando atrás de el con un abrazo- que papel te ha tocado

Zack: el del dragón , y a ti

Cissnei: soy un Hada =D

Reno: creo que si no obtuviste el de la princesa no te fue tan mal, no ?

Cissnei: las hadas son lindas

Vincent: oh cierto, señor Strife veo que es nuevo al igual que la señorita Helena asi que ustedes podrán entregar tarea y apuntes la próxima semana, y espero verlos en los ensayos para la obra

Helena: Si profesor =)

Cloud: claro..

Zack quien se encontraba atento a lo que le mencionaba el profesor a su neko, se entero de que estaría en los ensayos de la obra por lo cual le vería después de clases

Zack: "Neko-chan estará en los ensayos! eso quiere decir que tiene papel" =O =D ^^ weee

Reno: Zack pero que animado andas, te enteraste de algo?

Cissnei: mmm?

Vincent: Señorita Aeris y Tifa podrían venir un momento por favor

Tifa, Aeris: claro -contestaron las dos

Vincent: estuve checando y me parece que ocuparemos su ayuda en los vestuarios para algunos de sus compañeros ya que los que tenemos en el almacén dudo que les queden así que quisiera ver si pueden ayudar en hacer algunos nuevos

Ambas: CLARO! CON MUCHO GUSTO LO AYUDAREMOS =D

Vincent: 0.-¡ no griten por favor

Tifa: lo siento =P

Aeris: quiere que empecemos a sacar las medidas de los compañeros profesor para adelantar el trabajo

Vincent: me parece buena idea, así que, muchachos sus compañeras se dedicaran a tomarles medidas para los trajes de la obra así que por favor y en orden los que vaya mencionando pasen con ellas

El grupo: Si !

Sephiroth: Bueno si me nombran a mi ya tendré una ropa excepcional

Genesis: lo dices por lo de tu vestuario o por lo de tu papel

Sephiroth: con ellas haciendo el vestuario no tendré problemas en obtener un traje a mi altura, al igual que tu

Genesis: es verdad, tengo entendido que hacen vestuarios de cosplay no es así?

Sephiroth: si, y si he de decir algo a su favor, saben hacerlo bien y no tonterías

Reno: Has echo cosplay Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: claro que si, en obras escolares en la secundaria hicimos una representación de grupo y la mayoría quiso realizar cosplay

Zack: a lo mejor puedan hacerme un traje mejor que el del dragón que está en el almacén

Cissnei: como sabes cómo es el traje Zack

Zack: una vez tuve que lavar como castigo la ropa de Teatro

Genesis: bueno entonces puedes decir que ya estaba tu destino escrito el cual era que un día lo usarías

Zack: ¬¬ grrrrr

Vincent: mientras pásenme sus tareas y les enviare la próxima con su compañera Aeris el horario para que vayan a los ensayos, y así no tengan escusas tontas

Cissnei: ^^ "estaré junto a él" -pensaba mientras veía el grupo

Cloud: -.- que pésimo día he tenido

Tifa: quieres venir a mi casa cloud para que comas algo antes de regresar a la tuya?

Cloud: gracias pero debo regresar temprano o el jefe se pondrá molesto si no acabo de ayudar con las cajas

Aeris: animo cloud, sonríe estamos aquí para ayudarte

Cloud: gracias

Ya después de clases

Zack: "no estuvo tan mal el día a no ser por sephiroth y angeal " waaaa porque debo hacer las vueltas Angeal. -comenzando a correr-

Angeal: Por interrumpir mi clase, gritar palabras "extra"

Zack: pero eso fue culpa de ellos, no mía

Angeal: de quien haya sido la culpa no es de mi interés, pero que interrumpieras la clase si, además ni que no estuvieras acostumbrado a esto

Zack: "pero quería ver donde vivia Neko-chan" -.- tenía que atender asuntos Angeal

Angeal: pues recuerda eso para la próxima vez que trates de interrumpir mi clase -decía un tanto molesto

Zack: -.-

Sephiroth: de que querías conversar conmigo Tifa?

Tifa: veras, Cloud es amigo mío desde hace tiempo y pues Aréis y yo pensábamos darle una fiesta de bienvenida así que quería ver si querías ir

Sephiroth: por mi no hay inconveniente, pero donde la harán

Tifa: pues pensabamos ver si Yuffie podía prestarnos su casa pero con lo estricto que es su padre lo dudamos así que estamos viendo

Sephiroth: ya veo, pues si necesitan donde puede ser en mi casa

Tifa: no abría algún inconveniente con eso?

Sephiroth: no, además la mayor parte del tiempo mi madre trabaja con sus investigaciones en su otro trabajo por lo tal no pasa mucho tiempo por la casa

Tifa: entonces sería el sábado, nosotras llevaremos la comida que preparáramos

Sephiroth: entonces yo pondré la bebida

Tifa: Gracias =D

Sephiroth: imagino que irán desde temprano para empezar con los preparativos

Tifa: si, por cierto que papel te toco en la obra, ya no me dio tiempo de preguntarte

Sephiroth: el de la bruja malvada, pero igual quería que me hicieran tu y aeris uno a mi estilo, ya sabes

Tifa: si, no te preocupes, quieres tela obscura como tal o algun color en especial?

Sephiroth: de preferencia si se puede un toque combinado mejor

Tifa: ten por seguro que así será

Sephiroth: Bueno, entonces nos estaremos viendo mañana

Tifa: ok, nos vemos después

Notas de la autora: Perdón por tardar años, pero la escuela ah reclamado su lugar y pues bastantes trabajos los cuales quitan inspiración , pero les dejo un capitulo largo y espero sea de su agrado, mientras tanto SUERTE y espero que les guste el capitulo y gracias también por sus comentarios que han dejado.


	3. Chapter 3

**WINGS OF THE HEART**

**ACLARACIONES :**

Bueno principalmente este es un fic YAOI (relación chico +chico) así que puede haber de todo, de una vez advierto por si tienen problemas con el tema mejor no lo lean, sin ofender, ni es nada personal, claro este fic es solo para pasar el rato, y hacer algo divertido y claro que las fans que les agrade leer este tipo de cosas pues les conmueva un poco.

Los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores así que no lo olviden =P

Pareja principal: Zack x Cloud Personajes de: Final Fantasy 7

- (cambio de escena)

" " (pensamientos del personaje)

Por cierto a todos aquellos que han leído el fic y/o comentado, gracias =) se les agradece que dejen sus comentarios.

**By: Roxas Shadow Strife**

**CAPITULO 3: ****ENTRE LA RIVALIDAD Y LA AMISTAD**

Cloud: -.- "la escuela fue un asco, encima esa tonta obra , ahhh y aun falta regresar a acomodar todo" espero que de menos haya algo para cenar -.- -pensaba mientras regresaba a su casa con una bolsa llena de cuadernos

De repente observo poco más adelante en un puesto de flores, se encontraba aeris

Cloud: hola aeris

Aeris: hola cloud, y eso que andas por acá

Cloud: vine a comprar cuadernos para ponerme al corriente con la escuela

Aeris: oh, veo que llevas bastantes

Cloud: también compre los de mi hermano menor

Aeris: ya veo, ^^ eres un buen hermano

Cloud: ... . -ambos se encontraban conversando en lo que seguían caminando por las calles

Aeris: jajaja

Cloud: y tú qué haces por aquí si se puede saber

Aeris: ah eso, mira -mostrándole una maceta donde se alcanzaba a asomar un pequeño brote

Cloud: la compraste?

Aeris: no, vine a mostrársela a la señora del puesto, como me encargo de las flores de la escuela y las que tengo en mi casa soy buena cliente de ella y quería mostrarle como se veía las flores que tengo desde que son brotes

Cloud: imagino que eres una amante de todo tipo de flores

Aeris: claro =D aunque también me agrada realizar otras cosas, y hablando de eso necesito que vengas conmigo el próximo sábado a la casa de sephiroth

Cloud: 0.o?

Aeris: oh es que estarás ocupado el sábado?

Cloud: no realmente pero porque quieres que vaya contigo a la casa de el

Aeris: no te preocupes, no te comerá si eso imaginas XD

Cloud: XD no lo decía por eso

Aeris: entonces si vendrías?

Cloud: ok, a qué hora quieres que te acompañe

Aeris: te parece bien si nos vemos en la escuela por eso de las 4:30?

Cloud: está bien

.-

Mientras tanto en otro sitio

.-

Voz: enserio Cid, nadie quiere conducir esa chatarra tuya a la que llamas motocicleta, para entregar los pedidos de los clientes -decía un hombre alto de tez morena y musculoso de unos 35 años

Cid: Barret deberías de considerar darle empleo a alguien más, Marlene necesita pasar más tiempo contigo ya que no está Dyne -le respondía un sujeto alto de tez clara y con cabello claro

Barret: hablas como Shera , y ese mendigo ya tendría que estar cerca de llegar al fin de mes

Cid: aun sigue ocupado con su excavación?

Barret: si, está seguro que encontrara algo que hará que Marlene pueda tener un buen futuro

Cid: XD bueno el negocio no va mal tampoco, aunque de menos ya sabe que Marlene te dice papa XD

Barret: pues que te puedo decir si es al que mas ve

Cid: como quiera, necesita pasar más tiempo con chicos de su edad y no con un par de viejos tercos como nosotros, jajajaja

Barret: lo dirás por ti amigo, yo aun tengo la fuerza para seguir por muchos años

Cid: jajaja

Barret: por cierto ya no deberían de tardar en llegar de la escuela

Cid: cierto

Barret: bien iré a abrir el negocio y a preparar algo de comer

Cid: bueno iré a ver si ya llegaron de la escuela, o tal vez ya conoció a un chico XD jajaja

Barret: ¬¬ tendrá que pasar por una exhaustiva interrogación si es que quiere llegar a algo con ella

Cid: jajajaja hablas como todo un padre

Barret: ¬¬ nada más porque no quiero dejar sin padre a tu hijo que si no, te tendría que aventar de un puente

Cid: jajaja y luego quien arregla los desastres que hacen tus chicos =P

Barret: no me quejo, además es un buen ayudante ese Ruda

.-

Mientras tanto se veía como la calle se tornaba con mas movimiento ya que varios niños y jóvenes habían salido de la escuela, y estaban ansiosos por realizar sus actividades diarias

Voz: Marlene, apúrate -le gritaba a una niña de aproximadamente 12 años de tez clara y de cabello hasta los hombros de color café

Marlene: no vayan tan rápido Priscila y Ricks -les decía a una niña de su misma edad de tez morena y cabello obscuro y a un chico de tez clara y rubio con un peinado medio de punta

Priscila: auch! - se quejo por un empujón que le dieron unos chicos quienes pasaron corriendo hacia el otro lado de la calle

Ricks: hey fíjense por donde van -gritaba a los chicos quien golpearon a Priscila

Fue en ese momento que Marlene quien estaba aun pasando la calle, fue empujada por estos chicos quien hicieron que tirara una pequeña maceta que traía en sus manos y rompiéndose con el impacto del asfalto

Crhash!

Priscila y Ricks: Marlene!

La niña se encontraba en el piso tratándose de poner de pie pero el semáforo había puesto el verde para que la circulación siguiese avanzando, fue entonces cuando un auto quien no se había percatado de la escena se dirigía rápidamente en la dirección donde se encontraba la niña en el piso.

Rápidamente se observa cómo alguien sujeta a la niña abrazándola para caer cerca de la banqueta para evitar que saliera lastimada por el impacto que le propiciaría el auto.

Aeris: Cloud! estas bien?

Cloud: tsk.. si, estoy bien -quien dirigió la vista a la niña que aun permanecía sujetada a su pecho en estado de shock por lo sucedido

Priscila: Marlene! -corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba su amiga

Varias personas se acercaron a ver lo que sucedía, ya que al presenciar la escena pensaron que algo malo había sucedido

Cloud: te encuentras bien -parando a la niña para ver si no tenía algún rasguño

Marlene: T.T ahhhh! -se echo a llorar al ver que su maceta estaba destrozada y arrollada por el auto

Priscila: gracias, le decía a cloud mientras trataba de calmar a su amiga

Aeris: creo que solo fue el susto y su maceta -decía un poco más calmada

Ricks: fue muy heroico

Voz: Chicos! se encuentran bien! -se escuchaba a lo lejos mientras se acercaba un señor

Priscila: señor Cid, estamos bien gracias a el -señalando a cloud

Ricks: ese chico salvo a Marlene padre

Cid: gracias por ayudarlos no sabes cuánto te debemos

Cloud: descuide, solo deben tener más cuidado al cruzar la calle cuando pasan muchos

Aeris: mira -mostrándole el capullo que traía a Marlene

Marlene: ! -ya calmandoce un poco

Aeris: toma, sé que no sustituirá la que perdiste pero podrías cuidarla en su lugar ^^

Marlene: muchas gracias señorita -ya dejando de llorar un poco

Cid: chico cualquier cosa que llegues a necesitar o ocupar ten por seguro que te ayudare -entregándole una pequeña tarjeta que tenía una nave con los datos de este

Cloud: gracias, pero en verdad no fue nada, lo importante es que no salió lastimada

Cid: gracias de nuevo, chicos vámonos

Los tres: si!

Marlene: muchas gracias =)

Fue lo último que dijo la niña antes de que se alejaran de la vista de los dos jóvenes quienes seguían ahí, al igual que las personas quienes estaban observando lo que pasaba, comenzaban a retirarse

Aeris: eres un héroe Cloud

Cloud: no, solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en una situación así

Aeris: ^^¡

Cloud: bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos también...

Aeris: espera!

Cloud: que sucede?

Aeris: estas sangrando -mientras veía una herida que se encontraba en la ceja de cloud y la cual la sangre de la herida le había manchado un poco la camisa

Cloud: oh, descuida es solo un rasguño

Aeris: como que `solo es un rasguño`, ven acompáñame a mi casa para curarte -quien sonó molesta por la actitud de cloud ante la herida

Cloud: pero... -no logro acabar de formular la oración puesto que fue tomado de la mano y siendo jalado por la chica para que no se le ocurriera irse

.-

Angeal: Zack! no te duermas -le gritaba a un chico que se notaba cansado por estar corriendo

Zack: ya quisiera hacer eso -decía algo agitado

Angeal: ven para acá un momento

Zack: No! eres capaz de aumentarme las vueltas si me detengo un momento! -le gritaba esto mientras continuaba corriendo

Angeal: creo que ya te están afectando las vueltas

Zack:

Angeal: ven para aca! o te quedaras sin cenar esta noche! -haciendole entender que seguiria corriendo toda la noche

Zack: 0.0 ya voy!

Angeal: -.- bien...

Zack: para que soy bueno, general Angeal

Angeal: para causar desastre solamente... -mencionaba con un poco de resignación

Zack: T.T

Angeal: como sea, necesito que mañana estés aquí temprano

Zack: ! pero porque!

Angeal: ¬¬ ya lo veras mañana y te quiero descansado y sin escusas

Zack: per... -no logro acabar de preguntar

Angeal: pero nada, y ya puedes irte a casa a descansar o hacer tus deberes

Zack: está bien =D "por fin libre T.T" -pensaba mientras se apresuraba a llegar a su casa y ver si en el Messenger podría encontrar a Tifa

.-

Ya minutos más tarde en la casa de Aeris

Aeris: ven pasa

Cloud: 0.0 enserio esta es tu casa -quien estaba pasando por la reja de enfrente de lo que era una mansión, la cual tenía un hermoso jardín con variedades de plantas y flores, también pudo observar que al lado de esta también se encontraba otra mansión solo que se veía un poco más seria pero estaba igual de grande

Aeris: creo que estas sorprendido ^^¡

Cloud: eres rica como no iva a sorprenderme, se ven un montón de ventanas y ni imaginarme cuantas habitaciones tiene

Aeris: jajaja, en realidad son pocas y no creas que es muy grande tampoco, aun así no te quedes ahi -invitándole a pasar a la casa

En ese instante aeris lleva a cloud hasta la sala donde le invito a tomar asiento, y este notaba cerca que se encontraba un piano y aparte de estar decorada con colores vivos y llenos de vida se notaba que era una casa cálida

Cloud: es linda tu casa -al sentarse en el sofa

Aeris: gracias -mientras se dirigía a buscar una caja de primeros auxilios

Cloud: imagino que estas flores son tuyas -viendo un arreglo que se encontraba en una mesa de centro

Aeris: si ^^ -le respondía de forma agradable mientras se sentaba junto a el

Cloud: no tienes porque molestarte por una herida así

Aeris: ¬¬ fue peligroso lo que hiciste, aunque igual fue un acto el cual le salvo la vida a aquella niña, tu también pudiste resultar herido

Cloud: auch -quejándose un poco por el ardor del alcohol en su herida

Aeris: lo importante es que solo fue esa herida que tienes, pero igual deberías esperar a que llegue mi padre, el es medico podría hacerte un chequeo rápido

Cloud: No! -mostrando un poco de miedo

Aeris: ¿cloud?

Cloud: disculpa, enserio no tengo nada, solo fue esta herida ^^¡

Aeris: está bien -quedándose un poco pensativa por la actitud de cloud

Cloud: ...

Aeris: bien ya está, no creo que ocupes puntadas pero igual procura no molestarte la herida como los niños

Cloud: XD no tengo esas mañas

Aeris: pero cualquier cosa hablame

Cloud: si, señorita enfermera -diciendo esto en forma de broma

Aeris: XD, bueno ya tendrás a tu enfermera privada =P

Este comentario hizo que se sonrojara un poco Cloud quien no pensó que su nueva compañera fuera a tomarlo con tan singular actitud

Ring... Ring... -empezaba a sonar un celular

Cloud: disculpa debo contestar

Aeris: si adelante

.-

Mientras Zack entraba rápidamente a su casa y se dirigía de igual forma a su habitación, en la cual estaba su computadora siendo atacada por el mismo para iniciar sesión y ver si estaba Tifa

Zack: nooooo T.T no está y ahora quien me podrá ayudar

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Boinggggg -Sonido de messenger-

Ray crimson acaba de iniciar sesión

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Zack: hola reno

Reno: amigo, que haces por aquí pensé que estarías ocupado con "neko"

Zack: tenía pensado eso pero primero necesito hablar con tifa, la cual no está conectada T.T

Reno: XD pues sería una sorpresa que lo estuviera ya a esta hora

Zack: que quieres decir con eso

Reno: no recuerdas que hoy le toca trabajar en el bar Avalancha?

Zack: T.T

Reno: enserio si no fuera porque ya conozco un poco tu fila de admiradoras diría que se te pego lo de ellas por ese chico

Zack: él es diferente a esas chicas

Reno: claro, en primera porque es un chico , la segunda porque no parece interesado por ti o al menos no nota tu existencia, otra más seria que si se diera lo acabaras ahuyentando con tus acciones

Zack: 0.0 me sorprende que hables de esa manera

Reno: ante todo no soy de los que les gusta herir el corazón de una chica =P y de igual forma te lo digo como amigo, si quieres llegar a algo con él será mejor que no te comportes como el lobo feroz

Zack: T.T tu si eres cuate

Reno: XD

Zack: ese odioso de Sephiroth y ese cara de niño bonito de Genesis quieren quedárselo

Reno: bueno si he de serte sincero, tienen más posibilidad que tu de salir con el

Zack: T.T porque dices eso

Reno: no desanimes, o que, prefieres quedarte ahí sentado viendo como a neko se lo llevan esos dos?

Zack: entonces me ayudaras!

Reno: XD no soy Cupido zack

Zack: T.T

Reno: pero está bien, siempre que pueda te echare la mano aunque deberías ver la forma de tratar de acercarte a él de forma normal antes de hacer cualquier cosa

Zack: gracias!

Reno: =)

Zack: por cierto a que se debió tu presencia por aquí

Reno: ah, veras, es referente a la fiesta de Cissnei

Zack: que sucede

Reno: si iras?

Zack: si, por que lo preguntas

Reno: es que ella te noto raro y me pregunto si en verdad irías

Zack: si, dile que no se preocupe, además soy una persona de palabra

Reno: ok, y sobre lo de Sephiroth?

Zack: . pues no me ha llegado nada y espero que siga asi

Reno: bueno, entonces te dejo, iré a visitar al Ruda

Zack: no crees que se moleste si lo interrumpes en su trabajo

Reno: mmm cierto hoy también le toca trabajar con Tifa

Zack: Mejor apúrate a realizar el trabajo que dejaron en equipo, o se lo dejaras a los otros dos miembros?

Reno: ah eso, ya avanzamos con el trabajo gracias a Elena ^^

Zack: que suerte tienes

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Boing...

Lord of Masamune Sword acaba de iniciar sesión

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Zack: oh no..

Reno: mira ya entro Sephiroth XD

Zack: ¬¬ trajiste la mala vibra

Reno: jajajaja tú hiciste el trato con él, así que ahora no te quejes

Zack: -.-

Reno: bueno te dejo antes de que se haga más tarde, le mencionare que si iras con ella a su fiesta

Zack: ok, nos vemos mañana entonces

Reno: alégrate, mañana es viernes =P, y el sábado iras a una fiesta con Cissnei

Zack: de menos espero que la fiesta valga la pena

Reno: lo hará =D

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ray crimson acaba de cerrar sesión

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sephiroth: Hola Zack

Zack: hi...

Sephiroth: bueno, hablando para recordarte sobre cierto contrato que hiciste, tendrás que ir por varios refrescos y traérmelos mañana en la tarde

Zack: y se puede saber para qué quieres que vaya por eso

Sephiroth: pues porque harán una fiesta en mi casa, por eso, y como ocupan bebida y ya que estas bajo mis órdenes pues ya vez

Zack: solo eso se te ofrece o algo más?

Sephiroth: pues ahora que lo dices y ya que andas tan servicial pues...

Zack: "shit, para que le dije eso " -pensaba al analizar lo que escribió

Sephiroth: pues quería ver si irías con tu "novia" cissnei o querías ser mi sirviente el sábado

Zack: gracias, pero como le comente a Reno hace rato, soy una persona de palabra y ya le prometí a ella que iría a su fiesta

Sephiroth: Bueno, entonces mañana te estaré esperando para lo de los refrescos y también otra cosa, iremos el domingo al rancho de chocobos a las 6:00 am para que no te quedes dormido

Zack: ¬¬

Sephiroth: ni pongas esa cara pues es para el trabajo de la escuela, o prefieres ir a sacar tu solo la información

Zack: está bien está bien, no te enojes

Sephiroth: òr cierto, ya imprimiste su foto de neko? o solo la tendrás en tu celular?

Zack: eso no te incumbe ¬¬

Sephiroth: jajajaja

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Boing...

Knight of Goddes acaba de iniciar sesión

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Zack: "-.- esto va de mal en peor" -se decía mentalmente cuando vio quien acababa de iniciar sesión

Genesis: gracias por invitar a la platica sephiroth

Sephiroth: no hay de que

Genesis: y bien Zack, como te va con neko?

Zack: ¬¬ pues gracias a ustedes no he podido conversar con el

Sephiroth: enserio quieres llegar a algo con el si ni siquiera tienes una plática?

Genesis: eso da lástima Zack

Zack: .

Genesis: bueno, cambiando un poco de tema creo que ya te dijo sephiroth a dónde iremos el domingo

Zack: si, pero porque ir tan temprano

Sephiroth: obviamente para regresar temprano y hacer lo que nos falta para ya tener todo el reporte listo

Zack: ok... ratón de biblioteca

Genesis: jajajaja

Sephiroth: ¬¬

Zack: bueno, ya no te enojes

Genesis: sabes algo Zack

Zack: cloud huele muy bien

Zack: ¬¬ eso no lo puedes saber

Genesis: claro que si, y lo digo porque ya tuvimos un "encuentro cercano" 3 si sabes a lo que me refiero

Zack: TE MATARE! SI LE PONES UNA MANO ENCIMA -quien lo escribía realmente molesto por lo que acababa de leer

Sephiroth: vaya, eres muy rápido en tus movimientos génesis

Genesis: digamos que fue gracias a la diosa

Zack: QUE LE HICISTE?, QUE LE PREGUNTASTE!

Genesis: calma amigo Zack, además, no lo dejamos claro en la clase del profesor Angeal?, tú mismo dijiste "más niños como Reno, no gracias", asi que esta libre para cualquiera que quiera ir por el

Sephiroth: es verdad, y siendo sincero se ve que es una persona que tiene mucho que mostrar

Zack: ustedes ni siquiera quieren algo serio con él, y dudo mucho que vean lo especial que es

Genesis: enserio tú te has enamorado de el Zack? o es acaso que es a causa de la poción que te di?

Zack: si lo estoy, y si también pude ser por esa poción pero lo que vi en sus ojos me atrapo, y dudo que lo entiendan pero así es

Sephiroth: vaya, no pensé que tu fueses a decir ese tipo de cosas

Zack: yo si tengo corazón, no como ustedes

Sephiroth: jajajaja, cada vez se hace mas interesante ese chico

Genesis: entonces estarás de acuerdo que en lo que cabe seremos rivales, no es asi?

Zack: ...

Sephiroth: pero no te preocupes Zack en lo que cabe fuera de este "propósito" en común, seguimos nuestra amistad

Zack: aun así no crean que les dejare a MI neko en sus garras de LOBOS

Sephiroth: el lobo hablando de orejas

Genesis: jajajaja

.-

Tifa: jefe ya está todo acomodado para abrir

Barret: bien, gracias tifa, podrías ver como se encuentra Marlene en lo que Ruda y Cid acaban de acomodar las cajas de cerveza?

Tifa: ok -decía al momento de dirigirse a la habitación de la niña

Toc toc...

Marlene: adelante

Tifa: Me contaron lo que te sucedió hoy, estas bien?

Marlene: si, estoy bien, gracias a ese chico que me salvo y a la señorita que iba con el ^^

Tifa: =) lo bueno que no te sucedió nada a ti y a Priscila

Marlene: mira -mostrándole el capullo que se encontraba en su escritorio

Tifa: te la compraste?

Marlene: no, me la dio la señorita que estaba con el chico

Tifa: ya veo, pero enserio no tienes nada, porque pareces preocupada

Marlene: quisiera haberle dado algo a cambio a los dos por su ayuda

Tifa: bueno, es posible que los encuentres algún día de nuevo

Marlene: enserio?

Tifa: si ^^, una amiga mía siempre dice que las cosas suceden por algo, así que descuida

Marlene: =D

Tifa: bueno, regreso al trabajo, si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa ya sabes mi numero =)

Marlene: si, nos vemos ^^ -decía la niña al despedirse de Tifa

Barret: bien, con esto tendremos de menos hasta que acabe la semana

Cid: si

.-

Cloud: enserio gracias por la atención

Aeris: mañana te revisare para ver como sigue así que más vale que te cuides

Cloud: claro, nos vemos mañana -decía mientras se cerraba la puerta

Aeris: enserio parece aun un niño ^^¡, bueno deberé comentarle a tifa después

Mientras, cloud se dirigía a la puerta de enfrente cuando alguien más lo estaba observando por una ventana de la mansión de en junto

Sephiroth: vaya, nunca pensé que lo vería tan pronto, aunque tengo curiosidad por que estaba en casa de aeris

Zack: buu parece que Sephiroth se ha quedado dormido

Genesis: a lo mejor tocaron a su casa

Sephiroth: en realidad fue algo similar, solo fue un gato perdido -les escribia mientras retomaba la conversacion

Genesis: oh, bueno y en que íbamos?

Sephiroth: en que Zack tendrá un duro camino por recorrer

Zack: .

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*-

Fin del tercer capítulo, espero les haya interesado, por cierto por si quedo confuso lo de la plática del Messenger mas lo que sucedió en la casa de aeris con cloud, se supone paso más o menos al mismo tiempo, pero quería ponerle la continuidad de la conversación para que no se perdiera la conversación de Zack y compañía, bueno, ojala les parezca intrigante el capitulo y pues ya ando trabajando en el 4to, ojala lo acabe tan rápido como este para que sigan pasándola bien (o eso espero) al leer esta loca historia XD

Y de nuevo gracias al leer y dejar sus comentarios, espero tratar de hacer los caps mas largos =D


	4. Chapter 4

**WINGS OF THE HEART**

**ACLARACIONES :**

Bueno principalmente este es un fic YAOI (relación chico +chico) así que puede haber de todo, de una vez advierto por si tienen problemas con el tema mejor no lo lean, sin ofender, ni es nada personal, claro este fic es solo para pasar el rato, y hacer algo divertido y claro que las fans que les agrade leer este tipo de cosas pues les conmueva un poco.

Los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores así que no lo olviden =P

Pareja principal: Zack x Cloud Personajes de: Final Fantasy 7

_ (cambio de escena)

" " (pensamientos del personaje)

Felices Fiestas =D

**By: Roxas Shadow Strife**

.

**CAPITULO 4: EL NUEVO MAESTRO PARTICULAR**

.

.

**D**espués de un día tan atareado y lleno de nuevas experiencias para algunos, se veía como llegaba un chico rápidamente a su casa.

Cloud: ya regrese

Voz: bienvenido -decía un hombre desde la cocina, era alto de tez un poco clara y cabello café obscuro

Cloud: hola Reeve, ya aquí están los cuadernos de Denzel -diciéndoselo de forma algo seca

Reeve: T.T pensé que me dirías por fin padre

Cloud: ¬¬

Reeve: n.n¡ que te sucedió en la ceja?

Cloud: solo fue un pequeño raspón cuando me caí, no es nada

Reeve: enserio?

Cloud: . si, por cierto, que sucede con lo de la llamada de hace rato?

Reeve: ah eso, veras

Cloud: ?

Reeve: nos llamaron del trabajo a tu madre y a mí, necesitan que supervisemos algunos detalles para el nuevo producto y ocupamos salir el sábado en la noche y no regresaremos hasta el lunes por la mañana

Cloud: tanto solo por un nuevo peluche

Reeve: T.T no le digas así a este lindo gato -mostrándole un peluche de gato blanco con negro con una coronita en su cabeza, una cápita y unas botas blancas

Cloud: no veo que especial sea ese nuevo suit algo

Reeve: es Caith Sith, y te aseguro será la novedad, mira lo que puede hacer

Caith Sith: Hola nya, que se les ofrece hoy, nya

Cloud: exactamente qué puede hacer esa cosa ¬¬

Reeve: muéstrale Caith Sith

Caith Sith: veamos nya, su suerte será... -y saco unos pequeños dados para después lanzarlos al piso

Cloud: ! 0.o

Caith Sith: 1... 2... 3... El amor esta mas cerca de lo que piensas, nya

Cloud: si como no ¬¬

Caith Sith: espera... nya

Cloud: y ahora que

Caith Sith: 1... 2... 3... antes de que acabe el próximo mes tendrás un percance con la persona que te dará tu primer beso, nya 80% de probabilidades de que ocurra 20% de que alguien más lo impida, nya

Cloud: wt... qué clase de broma es esa ¬/¬ -algo sonrojado por lo que acabo de escuchar

Reeve: XD, no solo saca un pronóstico casi exacto, también puede cuidar la casa, es como un dispositivo de señal de alarma, o incluso puede ser una contestadora, entre otras cosas más, no es genial, y aparte no ocupa mucho espacio y por el mantenimiento es muy accesible al igual que es muy simpático

Cloud: -.-*

Reeve: no te enojes ^^¡

Cloud: fuera de eso, que necesitas que haga

Reeve: tu hermano necesita ir junto con dos compañeros el domingo al rancho de chocobos, tiene que hacer un trabajo sobre las especies que hay

Cloud: -.- que a todos los profesores se les ocurre lo mismo -decía un poco en voz baja

Reeve: sucede algo?

Cloud: también debo hacer un trabajo sobre los chocobos

Reeve: entonces aprovecha para tomar apuntes también, o tienes cosas que hacer?

Cloud: no, solo tengo compromiso el sábado

Reeve: puedes encargarte de denzel y los niños o prefieres que llame a su abuela

Cloud: puedo encargarme de él, no es necesario que llames a la abuela de denzel

Reeve: también es la tuya ahora cloud

Cloud: ...

Reeve: "-.- vaya que es cerrado es este chico" -pensaba mientras veía a cloud

Cloud: a todo esto donde están -refiriéndose a su madre y a denzel

Reeve: tu madre fue a comprar algo para comer y denzel pues la acompaño

Cloud: deberías haber ido tu

Reeve: esa era la idea pero tu hermano quiso ir, y pues tu madre lo dejo, además el quería pedirte si lo acompañabas el domingo pero cree que a lo mejor te enfadarías con el

Cloud: -.- bien..., entonces estaré en mi habitación acabando de desempacar

Reeve: te avisare cuando este lista la comida

Cloud: está bien -seguido de eso, cloud se dirigió a subir las escaleras para después dirigirse a su habitación, la cual estaba si bien algo grande estaba con bastantes cajas las cuales la mayoría aun estaban cerradas

Cloud: -.- esto tomara tiempo -se decía al ver las cajas y un desordenado cuarto

La tarde transcurría normalmente como siempre lo hacía, varios niños se encontraban jugando en el parque, otros en su jardín y unos cuantos más aun estaban haciendo sus deberes o jugando videojuegos

Zack: z.z que cansado estoy, ahhhh necesito hacer algo o me moriré de aburrimiento -se decía mientras no tenía nada que hacer puesto que sus amigos ya se habían salido del Messenger

Zack: bueno iré a comprar algo para comer

Se dirigió a la puerta de su casa para después ir a alguna tienda cercana a comprar algo para comer

Niño: madre yo puedo con eso -decía un niño cargando varias bolsas

Madre: ^^¡ quieres que le hable a tu padre o a tu hermano para que nos ayuden, denzel?

Denzel: no, si puedo con esto, además ya casi llegamos, solo es una calle mas

Madre: ^^¡

No muy lejos de ahí se veía venir un joven de cabello negro quien veía un poco la escena y se dispuso a ayudar

Joven: disculpe, quiere que le ayude con las bolsas señora?

Madre: gracias

Denzel: , mmm

Joven: me llamo Zack Fair -diciendo esto al momento de tomar las bolsas más pesadas

Denzel: yo soy Denzel Tuesti y ella es mi madre

Madre: ^^ gracias por ayudarnos

Zack: no se preocupe, además es bueno ayudar

Denzel: donde vives?

Zack: a dos calles de aquí, ustedes?

Denzel: ahí -mostrándole una casa blanca con jardín, era grande también se veía que la habitación que daba a la calle tenía un balcón y ya había una silla puesta ahí y una mesa pequeña a un lado

Zack: wow, muy linda, pero la mía también esta genial =P -diciendo esto a medida que le revolvía el cabello a denzel

Madre: ya llegamos, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hijo

Zack: no se preocupe señora, además se nota que es fuerte, para llevar varias bolsas

Denzel: pronto seré como mi hermano =D

Madre: ^^ bueno, entremos para preparar la comida

Denzel: gracias Zack

Zack: de nada y suerte vecino =P

Denzel: nos vemos

Se despedía mientras se alejaba de aquella casa, y se dirigía a la tienda a comprarse algo

Zack: vaya ese chico es muy entusiasta, hubiese querido un hermano así XD

click...

Denzel: padre ya llegamos

Reeve: pensé que no llegarían =)

Madre: bueno preparare sushi, Denzel ve a acabar de acomodar tus cosas mientras preparamos esto tu padre y yo

Denzel: está bien madre

Reeve: Denzel tu hermano dijo que podría llevarte el domingo y ya te dejo sobre la mesa tus cuadernos

Denzel: gracias, iré a agradecerle

Reeve: bien, estaremos aquí

Cloud: -.- en fin esas cajas las ordenare otro día, lo importante ya esta -refiriéndose a su ropa, libros, algunos cuadernos donde dibujaba y su computadora

.

Toc toc...

.

Cloud: adelante

Denzel: este.. solo quería... agradecerte por los cuadernos.. y sobre el domingo... gracias por llevarnos

Cloud: sabes que si necesitas algo puedes decirlo

Denzel: si.. gracias -dicho esto con algo de dificultad por tratar de mantenerle la mirada a su hermano se marcho a su habitación

Cloud: ... -suspiro

.*.*.*

El día sin duda fue largo y de emociones para todos, así que varios entraban en un descanso de aquel día agotador incluso para los que no habían tenido suerte aquel día, la mañana del siguiente les daba esperanza de vivir mejores experiencias, después de varias horas, se lograba a lo lejos distinguir como la luna dejaba ver su figura en aquel cielo, sin embargo asi como la noche llego, también lo hizo el día siguiente, que para unos significaba el fin de una semana de clases, para otros solo era un día normal como cualquier otro, sin embargo para cierto chico, apenas comenzaba su agonía.

.

.

pip pip pip pip...

pip pip pip pip pip... -sonaba la alarma de un despertador a las 5:45 am

pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip -insistía aquella alarma pero cierto chico no quería despertarse

Zack: ahhhh no quiero levantarme! -decía a modo de molestia

pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip...

Zack: okk ya me levante -se notaba que decía ya medio levantado y algo despeinado con una cara de sueño y cansancio que apenas se le quito cuando se lavo la cara

Zack: ok espero que sea de importancia lo que Angeal quiere que haga o molestare en su clase

.

Mientras en casa de cierto rubio

.

Cloud: bien, a preparar el desayuno antes de que se haga tarde -diciendo esto a la vez que agarraba lo necesario para preparar el desayuno

Cloud: veamos, debería de llevar algo de comer si no las clases serán pesadas -mientras comenzaba a prepararse algo

Cloud: espero que no dejen cosas que hacer hoy ¬¬

.*.*

Zack: T.T noooo, no tengo con que comprar nada para comer hoy -decía al momento de ver su billetera y notar que solo tenía 10 gils

Zack: ese Angeal tendrá que pagar mi desayuno

Después de decir esto se dirigió rápidamente a la escuela para ver lo que Angeal estaba preparando

Sephiroth: ojala zack disfrute su dia jajajaja -riendo maliciosamente

Minutos más tarde en la escuela

Angeal: qué bueno que llegaste temprano Zack

Zack: para que me querías aquí

Angeal: pues mira -mostrándole varias cajas las cuales contenían varias telas, maquillaje, adornos, y material para construir

Zack: 0.0 y que es todo eso

Angeal: es lo que ocuparan para la obra de teatro mas aparte son algunas cosas más para los talleres y posteriormente lo que se llegue a utilizar

Zack: ... y porque tengo que hacerlo yo

Angeal: sobre eso, bueno en realidad le había dicho a tu compañero Sephiroth pero el menciono que todo este tipo de trabajos tu le habías dicho que te los dejara a ti

Zack: ...

Angeal: bueno, lleva todas las cajas a su respectivo sitio

Zack: ...

Angeal: por cierto, me dijo que te dijera esto, *Sephiroth: Zack espero que disfrutes tu ejercicio matutino y que no se te olvide que apenas llevas un día, jajajaja*

Zack: ! MALDITO SEPHIROTH! ME LAS PAGARAS -gritando a todo pulmón después de lo que le hizo Sephiroth

Angeal: 0.o?, bueno, no faltes a clases -diciendo esto en cuanto tomaba rumbo a realizar otras actividades de la escuela

Zack: òWò grrrrrrr

*.*.*

Al resignarse un poco comenzó a cargar algunas cajas a su respectivo lugar, si bien le tomo más de lo que imagino con las primeras 25 se apresuro para llegar a su primer clase antes de que su profesora le castigara

.

Aeris: buenos días cloud, como sigues

Cloud: bien gracias

Genesis: buenos días

Sephiroth: mmm?

Tifa: buen dia! ^^ -decía animadamente a sus compañeros que ya estaban presentes

Cloud: hi

Aeris: hola tifa, como estas

Tifa: bien y tú?

Aeris: acabando de preparar los patrones de los chicos, ya solo faltaría pasarlos a los moldes y después probárselos

Tifa: ok se noto que tenias tiempo libre XD,

Aeris: algo =P

Tifa: después de la escuela prepararemos eso ok?

Aeris: claro, por cierto elena y tseng dijeron que podrían venir y nos verían aqui

Genesis: de que hablan si se puede saber

Aeris: bueno este -le paso un papel lo que pasaría

Genesis: ya veo, puedo ir?

Sephiroth: no =P, jajajaja XD

Genesis: no tendrás toda la diversión para ti

Sephiroth: ok puedes venir =P

Cloud: oye aeris puedo hablarte un momento -yendo cerca de la puerta del salón de clases

Aeris: claro, que sucede

Cloud: veras, debo regresar temprano a casa mañana, ya que me dejaron a cargo a mi hermano este fin de semana y no puedo dejarlo solo

Aeris: mmm puedes traerlo si gustas

Cloud: pero...

Aeris: no te preocupes, ^^

Cloud: está bien, otra cosa

Aeris: que sucede?

Cloud: me podrías pasar los apuntes de las clases por favor?

Aeris: pues sabes que si ^^

Cloud: gracias

Tifa: oye cloud, que te sucedió en la cara?

Cloud: solo fue un rasguño, nada de qué preocuparse

Aeris: ayer cloud fue un héroe

Cloud: claro que no -al sentirse un poco avergonzado por lo que dijo Aeris

Tifa: que hizo?

Aeris: ayer salvo a una niña antes de que la atropellaran

Tifa: =O!

Cloud: -.-

Tifa: y sabes el nombre de la niña?

Aeris: creo se llama Marlene

Tifa: ya veo

Sephiroth: vaya, creo que no es un cobarde, no te parece Genesis - diciéndole por lo bajo

Genesis: si, cualquier otro no hubiese hecho nada

Sephiroth: vamos a ver qué dirá Zack cuando lo vea

Genesis: hablando de eso, Reno ni Zack han llegado

Sephiroth: Zack ya llego desde temprano, solo que está ocupado con algunas cosas del profesor Angeal

Genesis: porque creo que tienes que ver en algo

Sephiroth: solo digamos que le di un empujoncito para que despertara bien jajajaja

Genesis: deberías de ser escritor o actor sephiroth

Sephiroth: es más posible que tu vayas por ese camino Genesis

Genesis: jajajaja

.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del salón de clases repentinamente dejando ver a un chico que estaba algo cansado y con falta de aire por estar corriendo desde su casa

.

Tseng: por fin llegas reno

Reno: lo siento, ^^¡ me quede dormido

Elena: ^^¡ por cierto ayer ya acabe con la mitad del reporte

Tseng: Elena! -poniendo cara de asombro

Reno: wow Elena eres impresionante

Tseng: no como otras personas que no nos ayudan a realizar los proyectos por irse a sus casas temprano

Reno: mira quien lo dice, si ella lo ah hecho no tu

Tseng: claro, pero con datos que le ayude a recabar ya que TU te habías marchado

Reno: ¬¬ no me dijeron, aparte tenía que regresar temprano

Elena: no se peleen muchachos n.n¡ -decía un poco preocupada por la posible reacción que pudieran tener

Reno: ¬¬

Tseng: ¬¬

Cloud: es verdad, chicas el domingo iré a sacar la información para lo del trabajo

Tifa: si quieres te podremos acompañar

Cloud: tengo que llevar a mi hermano menor y a unos chicos de su clase también por un proyecto de su escuela

Aeris: =D entonces yo te acompaño ^^

Cloud: -.-¡

Tifa: no pongas esa cara, además no le haremos nada

Cloud: después de que me vieron la otra vez con ojos de quererme hacer algo, creen que les dejare al pobre de mi hermano ¬¬

Aeris: XD

Tifa: pues no importa, si quieres o no, de igual manera somos un equipo así que debemos acompañarte a sacar información y entre tres será más sencillo y rápido aparte de que no podras tu solo con ellos =P

Cloud: -.- una vez que te pones así es casi seguro que me golpearas si digo que no

Tifa: jejeje ya sabes que te espera -poniendo cara de psicópata

Aeris: n.n¡ tifa...

Cloud: entonces nos vemos a qué hora

Aeris: mmmm

Tifa: mmm te decimos al rato

Cloud: está bien

Zack: YA LLEGUE =D

Sephiroth: miren quien llego

Genesis: cuidado sephiroth, viene hacia acá

Zack: TU! ¬¬ -apuntando a sephiroth

Sephiroth: si?, que se sucede?

Zack: MA... -fue interrumpido por alguien antes de acabar la oracion

Cissnei: ZACK! =D -corriendo a abrazarlo, claro que esto no pasaba desapercibido por todos sus compañeros

Reno: oh vaya n.n¡ -viendo de reojo a cloud quien habia puesto una cara un poco molesto

Zack: hola cissnei

Cissnei: Que bueno que no se te hizo tarde ^^

Cloud: creo que son muy unidos verdad -comentando esto en voz baja para el pero escucharon Aeris y Tifa

Tifa: todos nos llevamos bien aquí

Aeris: deberías de hablar con el algún día, no crees

Tifa: tiene razón aeris, además así sirve que se te quita lo amargado XD

Cloud: ¬¬ yo no soy amargado

Tifa: claro que no, solo eres un cubo de hielo andante =P

Aeris: ^^¡

Cloud: ¬¬

Zack: que sucede cissnei?

Cissnei: gracias por aceptar =D, te veo en mi casa a las 4 ok?

Zack: está bien, te veo ahí

Profesora: Bien chicos es hora de que se sienten, y mas vale que ya hayan pensado que realizar como proyecto -hablaba una mujer rubia, muy sexy y muy intimidante

La mayoría del grupo: SI!

Profesora: ah cierto, me parece que tengo dos nuevos alumnos, así que pasen al frente por favor, Elena y Cloud Strife

Elena: "espero no sea malo T.T"

Cloud: "-.- de por si tiene pinta de depravada sexual con ese escote y ahora quiere que pasemos al frente" -pensaba para si

Profesora: mmm vaya que podre ponerles a hacer

Zack: "nooo T.T pobre de mi neko" -pensaba mientras se estaba mordiendo un dedo, por el nerviosismo

Profesora: bueno antes que nada soy la profesora Scarlet e imparto la materia de Lenguas extranjeras, en este caso la materia que les daré será ingles, y como saben que ya estamos a más de la mitad del semestre

Elena: "T.T"

Scarlet: necesito a dos voluntarios -decía en tono muy autoritario

Tseng: yo profesora -al momento que se paraba

Genesis: aquí -levantándose rápidamente

Scarlet: bien, bueno elijan a su alumno Tseng y Genesis, quiero que dentro de tres semanas me entreguen a estos dos chicos listos para su examen donde se les calificara el 90%, para la mitad de su calificación

Elena: "X.x oh por dios"

Zack: "WTF... maldito Genesis, quiere enseñarle a cloud ingles, es capaz de hacerle algo, ahhhh" -se maldecía por no haberse apresurado

Sephiroth: jajaja "buen movimiento Genesis"

Cloud: "esto se complica cada vez mas -.-"

Scarlet: bueno, dado que ustedes dos son de los pocos con buenas notas, pueden tomarse la ultima hora para entrenar a sus chicos

Ambos: entendido

Scarlet: bueno, pueden ir a sentarse en sus lugares hoy veremos la unidad 11, habran sus libros

Genesis: "esto es solo el principio, querido zack" -pensaba a la vez que reflejaba una de sus sonrisas

Scarlet: quiero que me completen toda la unidad, usando lo que vimos la clase pasada

Pasada la hora

Scarlet: Bueno chicos, la siguiente hora acaben los que no han terminado y la siguiente clase quiero que me entreguen ese ejercicio, mientras debo de ir a una junta así que se quedan quietos, o verán el trabajo que les dejare a todos si uno solo se sale del salón por cualquier cosa ¬¬ -mirando a Reno

Reno: T.T yo no hare nada

Elena: n.n¡ creo que eres muy popular entre los profesores

Reno: T.T yo que los quiero tanto y ellos que me quieren... pero tirar a la basura si pudieran

Scarlet: bien me retiro -decía mientras tomaba sus cosas para retirarse

Genesis: cloud, te parece bien que sea en mi casa?

Cloud: si no tienes inconveniente

Genesis: claro que no, ^^

Cloud: está bien, te veo a la salida

Zack: "grrrr... " -se le notaba que quería irse en contra de Genesis en ese momento pero tenía que aguantar para no verse desesperado

Tseng: quieres que vaya a tu casa o prefieres venir a la mía Elena?

Elena: n/n si quieres en la tuya

Tseng: ^-^

Reno: XD aquí ya se cosió el arroz

Tseng: que dijiste Reno ¬/¬

Helena: n/n -mas avergonzada que nada

Reno: bueno bueno, no se enojen, este... sobre el proyecto...

Tseng: Tendrás que ir a sacar fotografías a los chocobos ¬¬

Reno: T.T pero si Elena tiene uno

Tseng: si, UNO, nos faltan los demás así que tendrás que ir y traerlas para el LUNES

Reno: T.T no tendré fin de semana..

Tseng: ni vida social si me haces enfadar ¬¬

Reno: Elena ayúdame T.T -miraba casi llorando a Elena

Elena: ^^¡ se que podrás hacerlo Reno =)

Reno: =D ella si anima, no que otras personas...

Tseng: dijiste algo Reno?

Reno: no he dicho nada, como crees n.n¡

Sephiroth: "vaya, este salón a dejado de ser aburrido desde la llegada de esos dos"

.

Mientras en lo que está pasando la hora, Genesis está sentado junto a cloud para explicarle la dinámica de la materia de ingles y todo lo que tiene que aprenderse, para ya después de clases repasar lo que han estudiado

.

40 minutos más tarde

.

Genesis: haz comprendido el ejercicio cloud?

Cloud: si, aunque tengo duda aquí -señalando el libro

Zack: "ahhhhh por que no fui yo T.T" -quien miraba a su neko desde lejos

Reno: pss Zack, ven -hablándole un momento

Zack: que sucede Reno

Reno: porque no aprovechaste y levantaste la mano

Zack: porque no sabía para que era, además mis calificaciones no son tan buenas

Reno: bueno, las de ellos son altas y ni mencionar las de Sephiroth, pero pues hubieses intentado

Zack: lo sé T.T

Genesis: mira, solo es conjugarlo de esta forma para que la oración quede así -explicándole como se realiza

Cloud: ya veo, muchas gracias

Sephiroth: quien te viera de profesor Genesis

Genesis: pues el alumno no es malo -refiriéndose a cloud

Cloud: ?

Sephiroth: jajaja cierto, pero me sorprende que le entendieras a Genesis, cloud

Cloud: pues no es tan difícil de entenderle, además sabe explicar

Genesis: gracias =)

Zack: "grrrr"

Reno: n.n¡ "esto es peor de lo que pensé"

Cloud: bueno tengo que pasar unos apuntes

Genesis: ok, nos vemos después

Cloud: si

Sephiroth: salió muy bueno tu pupilo Genesis

Genesis: si, solo falta ver para que mas es bueno jejeje

Sephiroth: jajaja solo fíjate en el pobre lobito de Zack, ah querido asesinarte desde que empezó la clase

Genesis: lo sé, pero pues el dejo escapar esto -viendo en dirección de donde se encontraba Zack y mostrándole una sonrisa de superioridad

Zack: ese Genesis me está retando con esa sonrisa suya

Reno: bueno, si lo vemos desde cierta forma pues te lleva la delantera ^^¡

Zack: -.- si tan solo pudiera hablar con el

.

Altavoz: Señoritas Aeris Gainsborough y Tifa Lockhart y joven Zack Fair, preséntense en la dirección por favor

.

Aeris: para que llamaran n.n?

Tifa: no lo sé, vamos antes de que empiece la clase

Aeris: si

Reno: ahora que hiciste zack?

Zack: yo no he hecho nada, soy niño bueno

Reno: jajaja ni quien te crea eso zack

Zack: bueno tengo que ir, y Reno

Reno: si?

Zack: no le digas esto a nadie, que quede entre nosotros ok?

Reno: claro amigo, pues por quien me tomas XD

Zack: ¬¬ por si las dudas

Reno: te estás poniendo paranoico XD

Zack: ¬¬

.

En ese momento cloud vio como sus compañeros se dirigían hacia lo que sería la dirección mientras que el estaba aprovechando para pasar apuntes y que no se le juntara la tarea

.

Zack: mmm mmm "0.0! es mi oportunidad para poder hablar con Tifa"

Aeris: n.n dejamos solo a cloud, se sentirá solo sin nosotras

Tifa: jajaja si, solo espero que no mate o quiera matar a alguien si se le acerca

Aeris: jajajaja

Tifa: por cierto me tienes que contar bien como estuvo lo de la hazaña de cloud

Aeris: si ^^

Zack: "que hizo mi neko?"

Aeris: aunque no es mucho n.n

Zack: oye Tifa

Tifa: que sucede Zack?

Zack: eres muy amiga de Cloud verdad

Tifa: si, porque?

Zack: veras...

Aeris: ya llegamos a la dirección

Tifa: ahorita hablamos n.n

Zack: ok... "T.T mi oportunidad"

.

Toc Toc...

Vincent: vaya, ya están aquí

Aeris: que sucede profesor

Vincent: acabe de hablar con el director Shinra y sus otros profesores y no 0abría problema en que se les evalué con su participación en la obra, sus materias, claro exceptuando a sus profesores de club, profesora de ingles y al profesor Angeal

Tifa: disculpe profesor, pero los dos compañeros que acaban de integrarse no tienen aun un club definido

Vincent: sobre eso, la profesora Scarlet menciono que hizo una dinámica para ellos, así que menciónenles que deberán ver que compañero puede ayudarles en el club que creo yo para este momento ya tienen en mente, así que una vez que les digan que me lo hagan saber para el momento del receso

Tifa: ok

Zack: "tengo que hablar con Neko-chan, tal vez así podamos pasar tiempo juntos =D"

Aeris: y por qué otra razón nos hizo llamar profesor

Vincent: en la mañana llegaron ya las cosas que ocuparan para la obra, y necesitamos apurarnos para que estén los trajes y la presentación, así que a partir del lunes abra ensayos desde temprano, para que también les informen a sus compañeros

Zack: entiendo que mis compañeras están a cargo de los trajes, pero porque me mando llamar profesor

Vincent: porque tendrás que ayudarlas en todo lo que necesiten, así que quería que estuvieras enterado por mi y tener en cuenta que si no les apoyas en lo que necesiten, te ira mal ¬¬, además según había escuchado te habías ofrecido de voluntario para esto

Zack: puedo preguntar quién le dijo?

Vincent: sephiroth. el me encontró en la mañana y me comento que le habías dicho que serias tu quien se encargaría de lo que necesiten todos tus compañeros para la realización de la obra

Zack: "ese ..." ya veo -.-*

Vincent: sucede algo?

Zack: no profesor

Vincent: entonces pueden retirarse, y no olviden decirle a sus compañeros lo que les dije por favor

Los tres: si

.

Después de la plática, los tres se retiran a su salón de clases para informar lo que les acaban de decir

.

Zack: "ese sephiroth se está pasando" -se decía para si mismo, Aeris sin embargo notaba a Zack algo molesto desde que llego a clases

Aeris: sucede algo Zack, te noto molesto

Zack: no es nada Aeris, solo que me han dejado hacer muchas cosas a la vez

Aeris: necesitas ayuda?

Zack: "si solo que sepas como mantener ocupado a sephiroth y a genesis ", no de momento gracias ^^

Aeris: ok

Tifa: compañeros tenemos un anuncio que darles

Todos: ?

Aeris: el profesor vincent nos ah informado que la forma de evaluación de la profesora Scarlet y el profesor Angeal al igual que el de nuestro respectivo club, no cambiara la forma de calificarnos, mas sin embargo en las demás materias, la calificación será dependiendo del esfuerzo y dedicación que tengamos al realizar la obra de teatro

Tifa: Elena y cloud, necesitan informarle al profesor vincent antes del receso que club será el que tomen, ya que necesita saber para su evaluación

Elena: T.T "que alegria, pero no soy buena actuando"

Cloud: vaya, lo que faltaba -.-

Tifa: Los ensayos serán a partir del próximo lunes a primera hora del día, y eso sería todo por el momento

Varios del salón se pusieron felices ya que sabían que les podría ir bien en la calificación si solo se tratase de pasar las señaladas normalmente, sin embargo los dos rubios estaban más que nerviosos preocupados por lo que tienen que realizar

Elena: disculpa Aeris

Aeris: si Elena?

Elena: tu estas en el club de jardinería verdad?

Aeris: si

Elena: podría unirme ahí?

Aeris: claro, te gustan las flores?

Elena: si ^^, pero con quien tengo que hablar

Aeris: solo menciónale al profesor vincent, por la profesora no te preocupes yo le digo

Cloud: Sephiroth,

Sephiroth: que sucede

Cloud: quería ver si era posible entrar a tu club

Sephiroth: claro, si quieres vamos en el receso para que conozcas el club

Cloud: gracias

Zack: T.T "primero lo de sephiroth, luego ese Genesis, y ahora mi neko se me va con ese Sephiroth T.T"

Reno: Zack te encuentras bien?

Zack: moriré . -decía a la vez que estaba deprimido en su asiento y viendo hacia la ventana

Elena: cloud, quieres ir con el profesor Vincent de una vez?

Cloud: te puedo pedir un favor Elena?

Elena: claro

Cloud: podrias decirle al profesor vincent que estare en el club de Kendo

Elena: claro, n.n

Cloud: gracias

Genesis: vaya creo que no seré el único que se divertirá, no crees Sephiroth

Sephiroth: creo que a cómo vamos Zack quedara fuera antes de que acabe la semana

Cissnei: "=( se ve decaído Zack, por que será"

Profesor: Lamento la tardanza chicos ^^¡ -Decía un hombre de unos 40 años aproximadamente

Todos: Buenos días profesor Heidegger Heidegger: supongo que ya saben lo de la evaluación no es así

Todos: si

Heidegger: Zack Fair puedes venir

Zack: si profesor

Heidegger: ten -pasándole un itinerario de las actividades que tiene que realizar

Zack: que es esto...

Heidegger: me menciono el profesor vincent que te diera esta lista, es lo que tendrás que hacer después de clases

Zack: ...

Heidegger: Bueno, es todo por hoy y los nuevos chicos no se preocupen, solo entréguenme un trabajo acerca de la nueva tecnología en la industria de los aparatos que se usan normalmente, como afectan y sus beneficios para la próxima clase Elena: T.T es mucho trabajo Cloud: "muchos trabajos, de menos ese es fácil"

Genesis: creo que Zack no aguantara por mucho

Sephiroth: él fue quien acepto ser mi sirviente, así que no tiene por qué quejarse

Cissnei: Zack estas bien?

Zack: si u-u*

Cissnei: =/

Reno: te vez cansado amigo

Zack: hoy es un pésimo día, y ni siquiera tengo algo para comer hoy T.T

Reno: hubieses preparado algo de tu casa o comprado algo antes de venir

Zack: T.T sabes que no están mis padres, y no tengo gil por que aun no me pagan en el trabajo y auméntale que tuve que venir temprano gracias a cierta persona -viendo a Sephiroth

Reno: te dije que no aceptaras

Ring... -sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del receso

La mayoría iba saliendo a tomar su descanso y disfrutar de la comida antes de que regresaran a tomar clases

Zack: -.- me quedare aquí a dormir un poco antes de ir con las chicas...

Aeris: Cloud te esperamos para comer?

Cloud: no, lo siento, debo ir a ver el club pero gracias

Sephiroth: vamos cloud

Cloud: un momento -mientras se dirigía a sacar de su mochila su almuerzo

Genesis: oh vaya -viendo de reojo y mostrando una peculiar sonrisa

Cloud: oye... -dirigiéndose a Zack

Zack: ? q..ue paso -sorprendido de que su neko le hablara

Cloud: ten... sé que no es mucho pero no lo comeré yo, así que puedes comerlo en mi lugar -al momento de extenderle su comida a Zack

Zack: 0.0 , eres... T.T eres la persona más buena del mundo n.n me has salvado! -al momento que se levantaba de su asiento para abrazarlo

Cloud: 0/0 hey... -algo sonrrojado

Zack: lo... lo siento n.n¡

Cloud: descuida..

Zack: te prometo que te lo pagare T.T

Cloud: ok.. bien, nos vemos -y se dirigió a donde se encontraba sephiroth para ver su nuevo club

Reno: vaya, creo que has recuperado la energía Zack

Zack: fui salvado por mi neko T.T soy tan afortunado

Reno: veamos que te tocara comer

.

Lo que vio cuando abrió la caja del almuerzo de cloud fue: un poco de arroz con ensalada y jitomate mas aparte unas salchichas en forma de pulpo y algo de huevo revuelto

.

Zack: =Q

Reno: bueno no se ve mal, me pregunto si sabrá bien -tomando un poco

Zack: HEY! -quejándose de reno porque agarro un poco

Reno: 0.0 T.T me casare con el

Zack: en tus sueños -diciendo esto a la vez que comía un poco

Reno: lo habrá cocinado el?

Zack:...

Reno: zack... Zack.. reacciona -pasando su mano enfrente de el para qué reaccionara pero no tenia respuesta

Zack: T.T

Genesis: creo que se nos fue -mencionándolo a la vez que se veía un Zack llorando y con angelitos a su alrededor, simulando que estaba en cielo

Reno: pobre, se nos fue

Zack: estoy probando comida del cielo T.T

Reno: dame

Zack: Grrrr no grrrr

Genesis: jajaja parece perro cuidando su comida XD

Reno: deberías haberlo probado, sabía muy bien T.T

Zack: y me lo dio MI amado neko =P y solo A MI y a nadie mas

Genesis: falta ver cómo le pagaras ese gesto

Reno: cierto, se compadeció de ti

Zack: mmmmm

15 minutos después

Sephiroth: y que te pareció

Cloud: muy bien, cuando serian las clases

Sephiroth: lunes y martes después del descanso y solo son cuatro horas

Cloud: está bien para mi

Sephiroth: todo el equipo lo proporciona la escuela así que no te preocupes por eso y por el profesor, solo debes realizar los ejercicios que pide

Cloud: lo hare

Sephiroth: puedo preguntar algo?

Cloud: que es?

Sephiroth: porque decidiste darle a Zack tu almuerzo

Cloud: porque parecía necesitarlo más que yo

Sephiroth: te dio lastima acaso?

Cloud: no, para nada, solamente que lo notaba diferente a como lo he visto

Sephiroth: jajaja

Cloud: que es gracioso?

Sephiroth: no, nada, solamente que no pensé que te fijarías en el

Cloud: no creo que sea una persona que pase desapercibida por las demás, ni como reno, al menos creo que son los más animados del grupo

Sephiroth: eres muy observador

Cloud: te desagrada Zack?

Sephiroth: no, solamente creo que es un chico con muchas energías, pero a pesar de eso es divertido jugar con el ^^

Cloud: jugar?

Sephiroth: si, como cualquier amigo nos llevamos bien

Cloud: oh, ya veo

Sephiroth: no has sentido ese sentimiento nunca?

Cloud: no

Sephiroth: no tenias amigos?

Cloud: ...no, solo tifa y el...-al responder puso un semblante triste, por el cual sephiroth se dio cuenta de ese

Sephiroth: cloud... -preguntándose quien era la otra persona

Tifa: CLOUD! Atrápala! -aventándole una botella de agua

Cloud: Tifa! ten más cuidado, podrías lastimar a alguien así

Tifa: =P solo quería que estuvieras alerta

Aeris: n.n¡

Sephiroth: vaya..

Cloud: que hacen aquí chicas

Tifa: esperando a que regresaras de tu paseo =P

Aeris: espero que Sephy no te haya hecho nada n.n

Sephiroth: ... no soy la persona que le haría algo a cloud Aeris ¬¬

Cloud: 0.0 Sephy?

Aeris: si, ^^

Sephiroth: u.u¡ aun me sigues diciendo así después de tanto Aeris?

Aeris: =P

Tifa: Descuida cloud, tendrá que pasar por mi aprobación antes jajajaja

Cloud: tifa...

Sephiroth: vaya, que sobreprotectora eres

Tifa: soy su amiga mas cercana, así que tengo derecho

Sephiroth: o serán los celos los que no te dejan dejarlo =P

Tifa: claro que no, pero yo me encargare que nadie le haga daño de nue...

Cloud: TIFA! -mirándola de la forma más fría que haya visto antes

Aeris: bueno chicos apurémonos o no llegaremos a clases n,n¡ -tratando de aligerar el ambiente

Sephiroth: es verdad

Tifa: cloud... =(

Cloud: ...

Zack: sin duda he visitado el cielo rápidamente T.T

Reno: XD

Zack: lo peor de todo es que regrese al infierno con ustedes -refiriéndose a Genesis y Sephiroth

Genesis: lo malo para ti, es que yo seré el maestro de neko, jajaja

Zack: ¬¬ solo te aprovechaste de la situación eso es todo

Genesis: jajajaja

Zack: bueno, iré a lavar su traste para devolvérselo

Reno: y yo pensé que se lo quedaría XD

Genesis: pensé lo mismo pero creo que el preferiría quedarse con algo mas

Zack: no soy como ustedes ¬¬

Genesis: claro si fuese así serias inteligente, grandioso en las obras de teatro, apuesto, y tendrías un buen papel como profesor para cierto gatito sin olvidar que tambien serias el mas caballero de esta escuela jajajaja

Zack: ¬¬ se nota...

Mientras Zack se dirigía a lavar dicho traste, unos minutos más tarde llegaron Tifa y compañía

Sephiroth: y ese milagro que te quedaste aquí Genesis

Genesis: no tenía ganas de salir, además quería ver una cosa

Reno: fue my divertido lo que sucedió

Tifa: cloud...

Cloud: ahora no tifa... -decía un molesto cloud a su amiga

Aeris: cloud cómo vas con los apuntes, si les entiendes?

Cloud: si, gracias, ya casi termino los del día de hoy -tratando de poner una buena cara

Aeris: vaya escribes rápido =O

Cloud: un poco, te molestaría si me prestas los de las demás materias

Aeris: ok, te los paso mañana

Cloud: gracias

Cuando regreso Zack vio a su neko molesto por algo y a tifa que se encontraba un poco triste en su asiento, en ese momento se dirigió hasta su neko para devolverle el traste

Zack: gr..gracias por lo de antes n/n

Cloud: eh? -mirándolo de forma fría, ya que aun no se le pasaba el enfado de hace unos momentos

Zack: "T.T mira casi igual a sephiroth cuando está enojado" ^^¡

Cloud: -.-¡ -viendo que era Zack se calmo un poco

Sephiroth: "pobre de Zack"

Cloud: descuida, te dije que no fue nada -tratando de poner una sonrisa

Zack: ^^

Cloud: ¬/¬ -sonrrojado por ver la actitud de zack

Aeris: =O "vaya, eso es quitarle el mal humor a cloud" -poniendo cara de asombro al ver la escena

Genesis: jaja "no se a percatado de esa timides del neko este zack"

Cissnei: mmmm "que se traeran esos dos" -viendo a Zack y a Cloud

Sephiroth: "jajajaja pagara bien por esta foto" -pensaba en lo que con su celular sacaba una fotografía de aquella escena

.

.

.

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo, me tardare un poco en el siguiente ya que quiero dejar todos los acontecimientos en un solo capitulo, claro será largo pero por lo mismo necesito un poco más de tiempo, de mientras espero les agrade este capítulo y que dejen comentarios, a Hanabira-girl1, te agradezco tus comentarios al igual que a eli-eliza-yaoi, y si tendré en cuenta de cambiar el nombre de Messenger de Reno, por lo mientras espero a todas las personas que leen este loco fic que de menos les agraden y me lo hagan saber, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos ^^ he inspiran para que escriba, tal vez por eso le agregue mas de lo que pensaba hacer XD.


	5. Chapter 5

**WINGS OF THE HEART**

**.  
**

**ACLARACIONES :**

Bueno principalmente este es un fic YAOI (relación chico +chico) así que puede haber de todo, de una vez advierto por si tienen problemas con el tema mejor no lo lean, sin ofender, ni es nada personal, claro este fic es solo para pasar el rato, y hacer algo divertido y claro que las fans que les agrade leer este tipo de cosas pues les conmueva un poco.

Los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores así que no lo olviden =P

Pareja principal: Zack x Cloud Personajes de: Final Fantasy 7

_ (cambio de escena)

" " (pensamientos del personaje)

Ahora habrá más intrigas entre los personajes 'w' jajaja, y Sephiroth hará sufrir más a Zack =D

Espero les guste este capítulo, lo hice mas largo para que se pudiera disfrutar más y como regalo de fin de año XD, perdón por la tardanza de igual manera, pero tenía que re-editarlo para que quedara mejor ^^

**By: Roxas Shadow Strife**

.

.

**CAPITULO 5: NUEVAS AMISTADES**

.

.

.

Pasadas las clases, Zack no pudo conversar de nuevo con Tifa ya que esta se había ido junto con Aeris para seguir con los preparativos de los trajes, así que se disponía a marcharse a su casa cuando entonces

.

Zack: -.- vaya, se fue otra vez, bueno tendré que ir de regreso a mi casa por esos refrescos, los cuales me dejaron sin comer

Reno: hey zack, que bueno que sigues aquí

Zack: que sucede Reno

Reno: estarás libre el domingo?

Zack: lamentablemente no, debo ir a sacar información junto con Sephiroth y Genesis para el proyecto

Reno: pues tengo una noticia que podría alegrarte

Zack: que es? -sonaba interesado por lo que le dijo Reno

Reno: tu lindo neko ira el domingo junto con las chicas

Zack: 3 =D a qué hora

Reno: ah... eso si no lo sé, pero cabe la posibilidad de que le encuentres ahí, no le crees?

Zack: eres un buen amigo T.T

Reno: pues te tendré que caer contigo para ir con los chicos, si no Tseng me matara

Zack: si crees levantarte antes de las 7 de la mañana...

Reno: -.- bueno

Zack: no te preocupes, nos llevara Sephiroth en su carro

Reno: =O el... manejando... en su carro... con nosotros abordo?

Zack: si también me sorprendió pero si esta de buenas, es mejor

Reno: entonces para mejor, me puedo quedar en tu casa XD?

Zack: pero tendrás que invitar la cena y desayuno

Reno: trato

Zack: mmmm

Reno: que sucede

Zack: debo ir a trabajar y no tengo ganas de ir

Reno: pero si quieres comer tienes que ir

Zack: T.T solo eso me motiva

Reno: bueno, solo te esperaba para decirte eso, nos vemos después

Zack: gracias

.*_

Aeris: Tifa, no te preocupes, no creo que se quede enojado contigo

Tifa: es solo que no le gusta que le recuerde su pasado

Aeris: =/ imagino que aun a de sentirse mal, por cómo te miro

Tifa: si...

Aeris: animo, será mejor que preparemos lo de mañana para que esté listo

Tifa: =) tienes razón

Aeris: así se le pasara el enojo

Tifa: ^^

Aeris: por cierto de que quería hablarte zack esta mañana?

Tifa: no lo sé, solo me pregunto que si era amiga de cloud y después llegamos a la dirección, de ahí en fuera no me dijo nada

Aeris: no crees que a lo mejor quiera conocer a Cloud?

Tifa; porque lo dices?

Aeris: desde que llego cloud, Zack, Genesis y Sephiroth andan muy raros

Tifa: solo los he visto mas "animados" que de costumbre

Aeris: conozco a Zack desde hace tiempo y te aseguro que algo trae

Tifa: =O crees que le gustara Cloud como algo más?

Aeris: ^^ que lindo seria eso

Tifa: n/n si

Aeris: pero si es eso cierto entonces Cloud puede tener más de un pretendiente =O

Tifa: te refieres a Genesis y a Sephiroth?

Aeris: si

Tifa: entonces si lo vemos así, Zack no tiene mucha ventaja en ese sentido

Aeris: a que te refieres

Tifa: Sephiroth y Genesis tienen más "armas" si se le puede decir así, los tres tienen lo suyo pero, Zack es un poco infantil

Aeris: n.n¡ en eso tienes razón

Tifa: Cloud es todo lo contrario a Zack, y Sephiroth junto con Genesis son mas semejantes a el

Aeris: sería bueno preguntarle a zack, no crees?

Tifa: si, pero cuando este en msn le puedes preguntar tu, o pensara que estoy celosa como lo dice sephiroth =P

Aeris: jajajaja

Tifa: es verdad, a qué hora iremos a la granja de chocobos?

Aeris: pues yo diría que temprano para poder acabar lo de los trajes, eso y que no se haga tan tarde por los niños

Tifa: tienes razón, le podrías mandar un mensaje a cloud para avisarle y que le diga a su hermano para que sepan los chicos

Aeris: si ^^

.*_

En una casa grande con tonos obscuros y un pequeño jardin

Cloud: sorprendente =O

Genesis: creo que no es muy común ver una casa así verdad

Cloud: pues la verdad que no, se ve muy seria aunque de menos ese jardin le hace tener un poco de vida

Genesis: a mis padres les encanta esta casa, y sobretodo el jardín con el estanque de peces que se encuentra al fondo le fascina a mi hermana

Cloud: a ti no te gusta?

Genesis: no en invierno ya que es más fría

Cloud: ya veo, y no se molestaran que este aquí?

Genesis: no, mis padres están atendiendo su negocio y mi hermana pues les ayuda en ocasiones o se dedica a estar encerrada en su habitación junto a su computadora

Cloud: oh, imagino que es más grande que tu

Genesis: no, al contrario es un año menor que yo, tiene 16 puede que la conozcas oh la ayas visto en la escuela

Cloud: =O

Genesis: se llama Shelke

Cloued: vaya se nota que se te da ser hermano mayor

Genesis: es algo cansado a veces, mas si tienes a una hermana menor que cuidar aunque gracias a Tifa ella ya aprendió algo de defensa personal

Cloud: mmmm

Genesis: y tu cloud, tienes Hermanos?

Cloud: no como tal, solo tengo un hermanastro

Genesis: y no te llevas bien con el?

Cloud: algo, casi no me habla

Genesis: es más chico o grande que tú?

Cloud: tiene 13 años se llama Denzel

Genesis: te fue bien, bueno siendo ambos hombres es mejor, no tienes que ser el malo de la historia cuando tenga una novia jajajaja

Cloud: en eso tienes razón

Genesis: y tu cloud, tienes a alguien "especial"?

Cloud: no, no es de mi interés eso

Genesis: pero alguna vez has estado enamorado?

Cloud: eso... -comenzaba a recordar a cierta persona hasta que

Genesis: cloud?

Cloud: una vez, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado

Genesis: mmm

Cloud: porque la pregunta?

Genesis: no por nada en especial, pero bueno hay que empezar ^^

Cloud: está bien

cinco horas más tarde

Genesis: no quieres comer algo?

Cloud: no gracias, además aun tengo que acabar de desempacar antes de que salgan más cosas en lo que falta de la semana

Genesis: por cierto, tienes Messenger?

Cloud: si

Genesis: puedo agregarte entonces?

Cloud: eh.. sí, claro -escribiéndole su correo en una hoja de papel

Genesis: Bien, nos estaremos comunicando más tarde entonces

Cloud: gracias por las explicaciones de la materia

Genesis: descuida, eres buen alumno y a como avanzamos estoy seguro que en un par de días más estarás listo para la prueba

Cloud: ok, nos vemos después

Y cloud salió en dirección hacia su casa, dejando a un Genesis pensativo

Genesis: creo que ya descubrí porque cloud es tan llamativo jejeje

.

Ding Dong...

.

Sephiroth: vaya parece que ya estás aquí -Mientras le dirigía una sonrisa sarcástica a Zack

Zack: ¬¬ tu pedido me ah dejado sin dinero el día de hoy

Sephiroth: bueno, alégrate ya casi acabaste 1 de 3 días ^^ y además ya deberían de pagarte en tu trabajo no es así?

Zack: ese casi... es el que me preocupa y mas contigo, y en cuanto a la paga, me lo darán hasta el lunes

Sephiroth: ya veo, entonces sobre lo otro si tienes razón pues... tendrás que limpiar mi casa en este momento

Zack: ... COMO QUIERES QUE TERMINE DE HACER ESO SI TU MENDIGA CASA ES ENORME!

Sephiroth: por eso te aconsejo que comiences de una vez ^^

Zack: NO LO HARE

Sephiroth: creo escuche mal... porque si te niegas a hacer esto JAMAS te podrás acercar a Neko, y sin olvidar que tu vida será vergonzosa a partir de que te niegues a algo que tu REY te esta ordenando

Zack: 0.0 ... -percibiendo un aura maligna saliendo de Sephiroth, que le hizo temblar

Sephiroth: además, no te preocupes por la comida, podrás cenar aquí ^^

Zack: está bien... por donde quieres que comience -resignado

Sephiroth: comienza por la sala, después el comedor, sigue con el patio de atrás...

Zack: -.-" no podre levantarme mañana"

Sephiroth: después será la cocina.. y al final las habitaciones

Zack: "es un demonio, si eso es T.T es el señor de los demonios"

Sephiroth: espero que no te estés imaginando cosas desagradables sobre mi persona ^^*

Zack: jajaja como piensas eso n-n¡ "lee mentes "

Sephiroth: así me gusta, que obedezcas a TU Rey sin quejarte =) jajajaja

Zack: "todo sea por mi neko -.-" -se repetía mentalmente

Sephiroth: y por curiosidad, a que te supo la comida de neko?

Zack: no hay palabras para describirlo T.T

Sephiroth: jajajaja, solo espero que Genesis no te haya ganado

Zack: porque lo dices

Sephiroth: porque es el maestro personal de neko, y es posible que a lo mejor también le enceñe "frances"

Zack: 0.0 ¬¬ ustedes solo quieren que los mate verdad

Sephiroth: no llegarías a tocarme al menos a mí con esa poca habilidad que tienes

Zack: eso crees tú ¬¬

Sephiroth: por lo mientras... ponte a limpiar esclavo

Zack: ¬¬

Sephiroth: no me mires así y di: si Amo

Zack: grrr

Sephiroth: como se dice, mi querido Zack? jejejeje

Zack: si... Amo

Sephiroth: así me gusta =D, estaré en mi habitación por si necesaritas algo

Zack: ¬¬, si Amo

Sephiroth: tendré que decirle a las chicas que te hagan un par de orejas y una cola para después ponerte una correa jajajaja

Zack: ¬¬ "muérete"

.*.*_

Aeris: wow ya está listo ^^

Tifa: ^^ lo bueno que ya tenemos experiencia para hacer esto

Aeris: empezamos a hacer el traje de Sephy?

Tifa: si, es mejor empezar por el de los personajes principales ya que cambiaron mucho n.n¡

Aeris: n,n esa es la razón por la que toman un poco mas de trabajo pero nada que nosotras no podamos arreglar

Tifa: solo espero le agrade el modelo que elegimos para su vestuario

Aeris: mmm solo se nos paso hacerle una pregunta a genesis

Tifa: cual

Aeris: de qué color quería su traje de príncipe =P

Tifa: cierto, mmm

Aeris: crees que sería bueno llamarle para preguntarle o lo hacemos mañana?

Tifa: mejor mañana, hablando de eso ya se está haciendo algo tarde y necesito pasar al bar

Aeris: está bien, nos vemos mañana temprano, yo pasare por los chicos

Tifa: ok,

.*.*_

Una hora más tarde

.*.*

Cloud: Denzel, sabes que mañana no habrá nadie verdad

Denzel: si

Cloud: mañana debo salir y quería ver si querías venir o me quedo contigo

Denzel: si quiero ir contigo

Cloud: bien, por cierto lo del trabajo que tienes que hacer con tus compañeros, irán unas amigas ya que también nos dejaron investigar, así que avísales que iremos a las 7 de la mañana

Denzel: bien, les iré a llamar

Cloud: ok.

.

.**

Minutos más tarde ya en la sala Denzel se comunico con sus compañeros para después hablar con su padre

.*.*.*

.

Denzel: entonces si puedo tener una computadora =D?

Reeve: claro, si la necesitas si

Denzel: =D

Reeve: quieres ir de una vez por ella Denzel?

Denzel: si, padre

Reeve: cariño, vamos a comprarle a Denzel una computadora

Sarah: está bien, los espero en el auto ^^

***NOTA:** Como originalmente la madre de Cloud en el juego nunca se sabe su nombre yo le pondré Sarah de momento hasta que Sqare Enix o haga más juegos donde aparezca el nombre de ella y/o saquen algo más del pasado de cloud pueda que lo cambie, y ya que en un futuro si pienso meter a algunos personajes de Before Crisis para darle más temática a la historia, pero claro para esto ando en pos a la investigación sobre este juego ya que solo salió para Japón ¬¬, en fin, después de esta breve explicación continuemos n.n...

Reeve: Cloud, baja por favor -gritándole desde la sala

Cloud: ya voy

Reeve: iremos a comprarle una computadora a Denzel, y de paso veremos la tienda, no quieres venir?

Cloud: no gracias, aun debo de acabar de acomodar unas cosas

Denzel: =(

Cloud: no pongas esa cara, oh que, no quieres acompañarme mañana?

Denzel: si pero...

Cloud: mejor te encargo un cuaderno de dibujo

Denzel: =D está bien

Cloud: cuando llegues te ayudo a conectar tu computadora

Denzel: ^^

Reeve: bien Denzel sube al auto con tu madre, ahorita voy

Denzel: si =) -y salió

Reeve: no necesitas nada mas?

Cloud: hmm,

Reeve: sabes que puedes pedir lo que sea

Cloud: un i pod y algunas pinturas de favor

Reeve: entonces nos vemos al rato, ahí hay comida en el refrigerador y si necesitas algo marca a mi celular o usa a Cait Sith y mandas un mensaje ^^

Cloud: no usare esa cosa llamado gato ¬¬

Reeve: XD

Cloud: bien seguiré ordenando mi habitación, nos vemos al rato

Reeve: suerte y haber si ya acabas

Cloud: ¬¬ si

.*.*_

Minutos más tarde en el bar Avalancha

Tifa: Hola, buenas noches

Cid: hola tifa y eso que andas aquí?

Tifa: es que quería pasar a ver a Marlene

Cid: está arriba con Ricks

Tifa: ok, gracias

Ricks: te falta contestar esa parte Marlene

Marlene: es verdad =P

Ricks: jajaja no quisiera ver qué cara pondrías en el salón cuando se lo dieras a la profesora

Marlene: ^^¡

.

Toc Toc..

.

Marlene: adelante

Tifa: hola Marlene

Marlene: hola tifa

Tifa: quería preguntarte algo

Marlene: que pasa?

Tifa: este es el chico que te ayudo? -mostrándole una fotografía de cloud

Marlene: SI!

Ricks: haber

Marlene: verdad que es el Ricks?

Ricks: si, es el quien salvo a Marlene

Marlene: Tifa, acaso lo conoces?

Tifa: si, es amigo mío, y apenas se mudo aquí

Ricks: y como supiste que era él?

Tifa: hoy en la escuela una amiga mía, que es la que de seguro estaba con él ese día, menciono el suceso

Marlene: =D y como se llama?

Tifa: su nombre es Cloud

Marlene: entonces ya podre agradecerle =D

Ricks: ^^ qué bueno que ya encontraste a tu héroe Marlene =P

Marlene: =P

Tifa: jajaja, aunque te digo que si le darás algo es posible que no lo quiera aceptar

Marlene: porque =(

Tifa: así es el, digamos que es medio especial para ese tipo de detalles

Marlene: me ayudarías entonces ¡.¡?

Tifa: si, no te preocupes n.n¡

Ricks: que le darás?

Marlene: aun no lo se

Tifa: tu piénsalo bien y después me dices

Marlene: ^^ si

.*.*_

Sephiroth: cómo vas Zack? -ya bajando de su habitación

Zack: tu como crees que voy...

Sephiroth: con mucha energía y "feliz" por hacer una buena obra

Zack: ¬¬ cansado por tu culpa

Sephiroth: jajaja

Zack: oye Sephiroth quería preguntarte algo

Sephiroth: que sucede

Zack: sabes que le paso a Neko?

Sephiroth: sobre que

Zack: es que vi que tenía una herida en su ceja

Sephiroth: sobre eso, pues...

Zack: si!

Sephiroth: neko-chan salvo a una niña de ser atropellada

Zack: !

Sephiroth: eso fue lo que escuche

Zack: y no sabes que sucedió?

Sephiroth: no, pero puedes preguntarle a Aeris, me parece que ella estaba en ese momento con el cuándo paso

Zack: mmm

Sephiroth: de todas formas esta bien neko, no es así?

Zack: si, bueno..., fuera de esa herida supongo que si

Sephiroth: supones?

Zack: si, cuando entre al salón para darle de regreso su traste, se veía molesto

Sephiroth: oh, debiste haber aprovechado para preguntarle que le pasaba

Zack: T.T me dio miedo, cuando le hable me tiro una mirada muy fria casi como las que pones cuando estas molesto

Sephiroth: jajaja

Zack: de que te estás riendo? ¬¬

Sephiroth: de nada, solamente que es extraño que te de miedo otra persona aparte de Genesis y de mi

Zack: ¬¬

Sephiroth: ahora yo te hago una pregunta a ti Zack

Zack: que sucede

Sephiroth: qué harías si Neko, te rechaza?

Zack: mmmm

Sephiroth: ten en cuenta que Genesis y yo te llevamos la delantera, tu solo has intercambiado palabras con él y un abrazo "robado" por parte tuyo si se puede decir, que le diste por que el te dio algo de comida, pero de ahí en fuera no has hecho nada

Zack: ...

Sephiroth: no creo que lo estés intentando realmente, oh será que te gusta alguien mas realmente y por eso no quieres hacer nada

Zack: claro que no, pero..

Sephiroth: Cloud es un chico muy diferente de los que has conocido y por lo mismo es bastante especial

Zack: Se que es especial, con solo mirarlo supe eso

Sephiroth: ya averiguaste que papel le toco?

Zack: no

Sephiroth: deberías apurarte =P aun te falta

Zack: ¬¬ deberías de limpiar tu casa TU y no yo

Sephiroth: si pero entonces no sería divertido verte sufrir =D jajaja

Zack: dudo que alguien quiera ser tu novi ¬¬

Sephiroth: yo sería muy gentil con Neko ^^, si sabes a lo que me refiero =P jajajaj

Zack: nunca dejare que pase eso ¬¬

Sephiroth: bien y ya acabaste de limpiar?

Zack: solo tu sala, la cocina y el patio de atrás

Sephiroth, bien, con eso bastara, además tienes que estar con energías mañana para tu compromiso con Cissnei, así que el domingo pasas acá a terminar lo que empezaste hoy =)

Zack: ¬¬ seguro que no le pierdes nada

Sephiroth: al contrario, tu eres mi esclavo así que debo de "usarte" todo lo que pueda =P

Zack: ¬¬

Sephiroth: mira, por cierto tome esto en la escuela, pensaba dártelo a cambio de mas días de tu servicio ^^ -mostrándole una fotografía donde aparece el junto a neko al momento de agradecerle por la comida

Zack: 0.0 eres el DEMONIO

Sephiroth: eso es un no?

Zack: ¬¬ cuantos días?

Sephiroth: mmm 1 semana

Zack: es demasiado

Sephiroth: si crees que es mucho para ti, entonces olvídalo

Zack: ¬¬ no, ...

Sephiroth: entonces que dices lo harás?

Zack: yo...

.*.*.*

.

click...

.

Denzel: hermano ya llegamos -decía entrando a la casa y dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano

Sarah: ^^ se ve que Denzel quiere mucho a Cloud

Reeve: ya pasaron cinco años verdad

Sarah: si, Denzel se acostumbro a estar con él, aunque cloud no lo exprese mucho, también lo quiere

Reeve: ^^¡ aunque imagino que aun no me acepta mucho a mi

Sarah: ^^¡ no está acostumbrado a tener un padre, eso es todo, además dudo que no te tenga de menos algo de cariño

Reeve: dejare la computadora en el cuarto de Denzel antes que el mismo quiera hacerlo o cloud me mire feo n.n¡

Sarah: ^^¡ está bien

.*.*

Cloud: gracias por traerlos

Denzel: de nada hermano ^^ -entregándole las pinturas, un cuaderno de dibujo y un i pod

Cloud: vamos a conectar tu computadora

Denzel: si ^^

.*****************************

Al día siguiente

,***************************

Los sonidos de los pájaros comenzaban a anunciar un nuevo día, el aire comenzaba a acariciar los arboles con su delicada brisa, a lo lejos se lograba visualizar como el sol daba sus primeros rayos a lo largo de su ascenso.

pip pip pip pip...

pip pip pip pip pip... -sonaba la alarma de un despertador

pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip -insistía aquella alarma

Zack: T.T quiero dormir mas...

pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip pip...

Zack: maldito Sephiroth, me duele todo el cuerpo por su culpa -decía a la vez que apagaba su despertador y trataba de incorporarse con algo de dificultad

Zack: de menos me dio de comer algo ¬¬ y es lo que cuenta, por lo mientras será mejor que me tome un baño para estar listo

.*.*.*

Sarah: chicos, el desayuno está listo, bajen

Denzel: Ya voy madre !

Reeve: que has preparado querida?

Sarah: en realidad cloud me ayudo así que él es quien lo hizo

Reeve: =O y que hicieron

Cloud: si no lo quieres no lo comas ¬¬

Reeve: solo pregunte que hicieron T.T, no te enojes tan temprano

Sarah: ^^¡

Reeve: cloud

Cloud: que pasa

Reeve: te dejo las llaves del auto para que los lleves mañana

Cloud: ok

Sarah: les dejaremos algo de dinero por si lo necesitan, de igual forma si ocurre algo me lo hacen saber inmediatamente

Reeve: n.n¡ creo que cloud es lo suficientemente adulto, no creo que haga nada malo en estos días

Cloud: es verdad

Sarah: entonces ten -dándole una caja

Cloud: esto que es

Sarah: tu ábrelo

Cloud: mmm veamos -cuando abrió la caja traía un Cait Sith de color negro con una capa de color azul marino y unas botitas blancas, así como también su conito y su peculiar coronita

Denzel: buen día ^^

Cloud: 0.o... -poniendo cara de "y esto que"

Reeve: oh que gran modelo le has regalado =D,

Sarah: verdad ^^ y tiene lo último en tecnología, lo puede usar para cualquier cosa, incluso es muy útil llevarlo y es tan lindo n.n

Denzel: =O es verdad ^^

Cloud: este...

Sarah: no quiero saber que no lo utilizas ¬¬ así que más vale que lo uses -diciendo esto a la vez que un aula maligna se situaba detrás de ella

Cloud: ahh... -suspiro de resignación

Reeve: no te preocupes además son muy útiles y además todos tendremos uno ^^ -mientras también le regalaba uno a Denzel

Denzel: que lindo ^^

Reeve: ya tienen instalados los datos, solo necesitan prenderlos y se activan con su voz, así que todo lo que quieran preguntar, guardar entre otras cosas estará protegido por un buen sistema de seguridad, al igual que también puede regresar a casa si por una extraña razón lo olvidan

Cloud: ¬¬ "que ridiculez" -pensaba al saber que tendría que utilizar a dicho muñeco, pero sabía que si desobedecía una orden de su madre le podría ir mal

Sarah: a desayunar antes de que se enfrié -sirviendo un poco de fruta picada para todos, jugo y Hot cakes en forma de caritas de animales

Reeve: ^^ se ve delicioso

Sarah: ^^

ring... ring... -sonaba un teléfono

Tifa: hola?

Aeris: Buenos días Tifa, como estas ^^

Tifa: hola Aeris, bien y tú?

Aeris: también bien: hablaba para preguntar si traerías la ensalada?

Tifa: claro, en si ya me dirigía para haya en este momento

Aeris: ^^ entonces te veo por acá

Tifa: ^^ ok

.*.*

Dos Horas más tarde

.*.*.*.*

.

Toc Toc..

.

Aeris: buenos días Sephy ^^

Sephiroth: deberías de haberme hablado para que te ayudara con eso Aeris

Aeris: =P

Tifa: hola Sephiroth

Sephiroth: hi

Aeris: wow que limpia esta tu casa Sephy

Sephiroth: si verdad ^^

Tifa: la recogiste por lo de la fiesta?

Sephiroth: ^^ esa fue la idea principal

Voz: hola chicas ^^ buenos días -saludaba una mujer un poco mayor de 30 años pero que lucía mucho más joven, de cabello largo color café, lo tenía agarrado con un listón y en forma de una coleta, su fleco era similar al de Sephiroth

Aeris: Hola señora Lucrecia

Tifa: buenos días ^^

Sephiroth: saldrás madre?

Lucrecia: si, ^^ Vincent me invito al cine y a cenar

Sephiroth: ya veo, entonces llegaras tarde

Lucrecia: si, pero si necesitas algo puedes hablarme por el celular ^^

Sephiroth: estaremos bien, no te preocupes ¬¬¡

Aeris: ^^¡

Lucrecia: te vez tan lindo cuando te pones así =D -abrazándolo amorosamente (imagínenlo)

Tifa: n.n¡ cuánto amor

Sephirtoh: ...

Ding Dong...

Lucrecia: ^^ adelante -en lo que abría la puerta

Vincent: buenos días

Aeris: Buenos días

Tifa: buen día profesor

Sephiroth: hi

Vincent: estas lista?

Lucrecia: si ^^

Sephiroth: se cuidan

Vincent: la traeré puntual

Sephiroth: lo sé ¬¬

Lucrecia: bien, se los encargo chicas =P, y recuerden, nada de alcohol.

Aeris: no se preocupe ^^

Vincent: hasta luego

Lucrecia: nos vemos en la noche hijo ^^ -se despedía antes de cerrar la puerta

Sephiroth: con cuidado

Aeris: ^^ se llevan muy bien, no crees Sephy?

Sephiroth: me conformo con que ella este feliz

Tifa: =O

Aeris: ^^ bien sigamos preparando las cosas

Sephiroth: si, ya le hablaron a Genesis?

Tifa: no n.n¡

Sephiroth: dejen le marco entonces

Aeris: ^^ vaya que está muy recogido

Tifa: enserio todo lo hiciste tu?

Sephiroth: bueno, Zack fue quien se acomidió ah hacerlo ^^

Aeris: enserio?

Tifa: mmm

Aeris: conociéndote de seguro lo chantajeaste con algo

Sephiroth: yoo? -poniendo cara de inocente

Aeris: si, tu

Tifa:^^¡

Sephiroth: n.n¡ solo le di algo a cambio de sus servicios

Aeris: oh

Tifa: conoces muy bien a Sephiroth, Aeris

Aeris: si ^^

Sephiroth: aun así no te preocupes, le encanto limpiar "jajajaja si como no" -pensaba

Aeris: mmm, mentiroso

Sephiroth: jajaja

.*.*-

Unas horas más tarde...

.*.*

Aeris: qué bueno que les dije donde podíamos vernos para que así no se perdieran, no creen n.n

Elena: si =)

Sephiroth: Hola Tseng

Tseng: Hola Sephiroth, gracias por invitarnos a tu casa

Rude: hola

Elena: muchas gracias por invitarnos ^^

Sephiroth: es bueno este tipo de eventos para reunir al grupo, no te parece Tseng

Tseng: si

Tifa: Yiffie ^^ que bien que lograste venir

Yuffie: jeje me escape de las clases de modales =P

Tifa: ^^¡ espero no te regañe tu padre

Yuffie: no me importa, no estaré encerrada todo el día con un kimono y un montón de arreglos florales entre otras cosa, además es mi fin de semana

Tifa: pídele consejos a Aeris, tal vez te pueda ayudar con eso de los arreglos n.n¡

Yuffie: es cierto =D, gracias Tifa ^^

Chica: oh, así que esta es la casa de Sephiroth -decía una chica de la estatura de Yuffie, delgada, tez clara, cabello hasta los hombros y de color café rojizo como su hermano mayor

Sephiroth: bienvenida Shelke, pensé que no vendrías

Shelke: ¬¬ sabes que es interesante recolectar información de todo tipo y recolectar datos tuyos son una buena inversión para mi

Sephiroth: ^^¡ espero sigas siendo de ayuda con eso

Shelke: siempre y allá algo interesante para mi

Sephiroth: jejeje, eres una chica de negocios

Genesis: ¬¬ así que así conseguiste la foto que le diste a Zack

Sephiroth: ^^ tu hermana es muy buena buscando información

Genesis: shelke... te he dicho que no te acerques a pervertidos como el -acariciándole la cabeza, *estilo anime*

Shelke: lo sé hermano, =P

Sephiroth: -.-* a quien llamas pervertido

Genesis: a TI por supuesto

Sephiroth: ¬¬ no te mato porque está tu hermana presente

Genesis: jajaja ya arreglaremos cuentas en la obra Sephiroth -diciéndolo en tono de reto

Sephiroth: ya verás que si jejeje -riendo maliciosamente

Shelke: hombres .

Rude: Tifa donde acomodo esto -quien se refería a varias bolsas de frituras y botana

Tifa: por acá -mostrándole un lugar sobre la mesa en el patio trasero

Sephiroth: lástima que no vendrá mi esclavo hoy

Genesis: no quiso?

Sephiroth: no, dice que es hombre de palabra, por eso no quiso faltar con Cissnei

Genesis: entonces solo tendré menos competencia el día de hoy =)

Sephiroth: ya veremos quién es el que gana =)

.*

Tifa: aunque no seamos mucho, creo que la pasaremos bien, no es así Aeris?

Aeris: si^^

Tifa: ojala les guste lo que cocinamos =O

Aeris: ojala ^^

.*.*.*.*

.

Ring Ring...

Zack: mmm?

Ring.. Ring...

Zack: bueno?

Reno: Zack, ya estás listo?

Zack: si.. pero

Reno: que sucede?

Zack: me duele todo mi cuerpecito T.T

Reno: pues que te hizo Sephiroth?

Zack: DE TODO!

Reno: 0.0 , yo te lo advertí, no es bueno hacer tratos con el demonio

Zack: pero él tiene "recursos" T.T

Reno: mm velo del lado amable, ya solo te faltan 2 días para dejar de sufrir por su mano

Zack: mmm sobre eso...

Reno: que sucede?

Zack: en realidad es una semana más aparte de estos dos días T.T

Reno: pero porque?

Zack: sucede que tomo una fotografía cuando le estaba devolviendo su traste a neko-chan y pues...

Reno: hay zack... porque no me dijiste o ya de menos hubieras ido con Shelke

Zack: dudo que ella podría ayudarme en algo =/

Reno: Zack.. ella es la mejor Hacker de la escuela, puede conseguir información de cualquiera y de la fecha que sea...

Zack: pero es la hermana de Genesis, jamás podría pedirle algo a ella sin que él se interponga en ello, sabes cómo es de sobreprotector con su hermana

Reno: pues entonces yo te paso su teléfono para que le preguntes, claro si es que te interesa, aunque..

Zack: Por supuesto que me interesa, pero cuál es el problema?

Reno: el cobro que ella hace es por mucho menor a cómo te trata Sephiroth, pero puede derivar de persona a persona y de su humor, ya sabes cómo son las chicas

Zack: mmm aun así cabe la posibilidad de que me ayude verdad T.T?

Reno: claro, es una chica de negocios y por lo tal si le interesa lo hace como se debe

Zack: T.T Reno..

Reno: si?

Zack: si no estuvieras del otro lado de la línea créeme que te besaría amigo =D

Reno: gracias pero paso, no eres mi tipo Zack =P

Zack: jajajajaja

Reno: apúrate Zack, oh no llegaras a tiempo

Zack: ya estoy por salir, en fin te veo haya

.*.*.*

Cloud: por fin ya termine de hacer este reporte de ese profesor raro -.-, ya solo falta saber cómo rayos se llama para poder imprimirlo

Cait Sith: señor, pondré estas libretas en esta caja debajo de su cama, nya -refiriéndose a unos cuadernos donde estaban algunos dibujos de Cloud

Cloud: está bien pero, deja de decirme señor =/, dime Cloud

Cait Sith: si se.. Cloud, nya

Cloud: hmmm -suspiro

Cait Sith: Cloud, disculpe pero el evento que programo para el día de hoy.. es casi la hora de que se prepare, nya

Cloud: ya tan rápido se fue el día?, vaya -diciendo en forma de resignación

Cait Sith: cloud, sucede algo nya?

Cloud: no, no es nada "-.- porque le contesto a un gato"

.*.*.*

Aeris: creo ya es hora de que vaya por cloud

Tifa: si, espero no se quiera ir por lo que paso ayer =/

Aeris: no te preocupes hablare con el ^^

Tifa: pero puede que te diga algo irrespetuoso si lo forzas

Aeris: descuida, si he aguantado las tonterías de Sephiroth cuando hace algo mal, Cloud no será problema n.n

Tifa: nunca pensé en eso

Aeris: =) , regreso en un rato

Tifa: suerte

Sephiroth: a donde va Aeris?

Tifa: fue a traer a Cloud y su hermano

Sephiroth: también vendrá su hermano?

Tifa: si, lo que pasa es que me dijo Aeris que Cloud le menciono que le dejaron a su cuidado y no puede dejarle solo

Sephiroth: entonces supongo que es menor que el

Tifa: si

Sephiroth: bien le preparare el cuarto de videojuegos para que no se aburra

Tifa: n.n¡ no pensé que fueras de esos gustos

Sephiroth: no me conoces mucho Tifa, aparte, es buen ejercicio cuando Zack pierde en algunos

Tifa: =O

.*.*.*.*

Toc toc...

Denzel: adelante

Cloud: Denzel ya estás listo para ir?

Denzel: si n.n

Cloud: lleva una chamarra por si nos tardamos

Denzel: si

Cloud: te espero abajo

Denzel: ok n.n

.*.*

Reeve: ya se van?

Cloud: si

Sarah: qué bueno que lleves a tu hermano contigo n.n

Cloud: no tiene caso que se aburra aquí solo, aparte de que es mejor que salga de vez en cuando

Reeve: =O n.n

Sarah: mandas mensaje cuando regresen

Cloud: si, no se preocupen

Reeve: Si así fuera conmigo T.T

Sarah: lo será

Cloud: ¬¬ escuche

Reeve: jajaja

Denzel: ya estoy listo hermano ^^

Cloud: bien, nos vemos el lunes

Denzel: nos vemos ^^

Sarah: con cuidado

Los dos: Si!

.*.*.*.*.*

25 Minutos más tarde

.*

Zack se encontraba llegando a la casa de Cissnei, la cual era de tonos suaves pero llamativos, era un poco grande, lo suficiente para 5 habitaciones mas una para los huéspedes

Zack: espero que acepte Shelke T.T -al momento de mandar un mensaje

Reno: al fin llegas

Zack: pues que querías si te dije que ando adolorido

Reno: te diría que fueras temprano a casa

Zack: pero aquí me puedo relajar

Reno: y ya sabes que hacer para llamar la atención de tu Neko?

Zack: tengo pensadas algunas cosas, =D

Reno: oh, entonces debes de alegrarte =P ya tienes el primer paso a realizar =P

Zack: ¬¬ que ánimos das

Renos: =P

Zack: y no vendrá Rude?

Reno: no, dijo que tenía un compromiso con Tifa, así que no vendría aquí

Zack: ya veo =/, con quien podría pasar un buen rato

Reno: ve con Cissnei, quiere bailar contigo

Zack: ok, iré a buscarla entonces

Reno: yo iré a tomar algo , nos veremos por aquí

.*.*

Aeris: Hola cloud ^^

Cloud: hola Aeris

Aeris: oh el es tu hermanito? ^^

Denzel: este.. hola

Aeris: Ahhh que LINDO -corriendo a abrazarlo

Denzel: n.n¡

Cloud: ¬¬

Aeris: cómo te llamas

Denzel: mi nombre es Denzel

Aeris: yo soy Aeris, mucho gusto

Denzel: ^^

Cloud: esperaste mucho?

Aeris: no, apenas llegue también, así que no te preocupes ^^

Cloud: ya veo

Aeris: cloud cuando lleguemos necesito hablar en privado contigo

Cloud: está bien

.*.*

Yuffie: Shelke, quien te hablo?

Shelke: me llego un mensaje de Zack pidiendo mis habilidades prestadas

Yuffie: lo ayudaras?

Shelke: pues no sé, tendría que hablarlo con el personalmente

Yuffie: porque no lo agregas a Messenger entonces

Shelke: es posible que lo haga

Yuffie: por cierto ya comenzaste con los preparativos que te pidió el director?

Shelke: ya solo es cosa de instalar las cámaras, el programa ya está listo

Yuffie: ^^

Shelke: porque estas tan feliz

Yuffie: ya no puedo esperar porque sean vacaciones =D

Shelke: a donde planeas ir?

Yuffie: a Costa del Sol, habrá un buen evento ahí para esas fechas ^^

Shelke: oh

Yuffie: me acompañarías o tendrás otros planes?

Shelke: sería buena idea ir

Yuffie: si te decides, tenemos una casa por allá

Shelke: está bien, lo tendré en consideración

.*.*.*

Cloud: por que venimos a tu casa Aeris?

Aeris: a la mía no, es a la de sephiroth -señalándole la casa de junto

Denzel: wow ambas casas son grandes

Cloud: no sabía que fueran vecinos

Aeris: ^^

.*.*

Toc.. Toc..

Sephiroth: adelante

Cloud: buenas tardes

Denzel: buenas tardes

Aeris: ya traje a Cloud y su pequeño hermano Denzel ^^

Sephiroth: mucho gusto Denzel, mi nombre es Sephiroth

Denzel: mucho gusto ^^

Sephiroth: Denzel, te gustan los juegos de video?

Denzel, si

Sephiroth: quieres venir, tengo muchos juegos por si gustas usar uno

Denzel: enserio? =D

Sephiroth: claro

Denzel: hermano, puedo ir?

Cloud: claro..

Denzel: gracias =D -decía a la vez que iba con Sephiroth a ver los videojuegos que tenia, aunque claro otra persona escucho y fue con ellos

Aeris: ^^

Cloud: mmmm

Aeris: ven -mientras se dirigían a la parte de atrás de la casa

Cloud: mmm ok

Tifa: Hola cloud n.n¡

Cloud: ...

Tifa: "creo sigue molesto T.T"

Rude: Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rude -decía saludando al rubio

Cloud: hola, yo soy Cloud

Tseng: creo ya estamos todos, no crees Elena

Elena: si, ^^,

Cloud: a que se debe que todos estén reunidos?

Aeris: queríamos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida ^^

Cloud: ... ¬¬

Aeris: anda no pongas esa cara =P

Cloud: pero...

Aeris: es momento de conocernos más como grupo =D

Rude: yo voy en un grado superior en la misma escuela que ustedes

Aeris: también vino una amiga, se llama Yuffie, ella y Shelke van en el mismo grupo, un grado menor que nosotros

Cloud: oh, la hermana de Genesis vino?

Aeris: si ^^ y también Genesis

Cloud: vaya que están todos

Rude: Reno no pudo asistir, ya que tuvo que asistir a un compromiso junto con Zack

Cloud: ya veo...

Rude: iré por algo de comer, nos vemos

Aeris: n.n

Cloud: adelante

Aeris: bien, Cloud

Cloud: que pasa

Aeris: se que aun no nos conocemos bien pero, no deberías molestarte con tifa, estoy segura que lo que dijo no fue con malas intenciones

Cloud:...

Aeris: ?

Cloud: estuve pensando sobre lo que dijo, y aunque tengas razón no es que este molesto por completo con ella, solo no me gusta que hable del pasado a la ligera

Aeris: ^^ ahora ya tienes más personas junto de ti, ^^ y todos podríamos ser buenos amigos

Cloud: amigos..

Aeris: entonces... le perdonaras? =3

Cloud: ... solo fue el momento... no es que la tenga que perdonar por algo que no hizo adrede

Aeris: entonces ve y dile ^^

Cloud: pero...

Aeris: ^^ ANIMO! -le dijo al momento de darle un abrazo lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco Cloud

Cloud: Aeris... 0-0

Aeris: vamos ^^ guiándolo por la casa para ir al patio de atrás cuando

no es justo! -Se escucho desde una habitación

Sephiroth: jajajaja fue legal Yuffie, acéptalo

.*

La pantalla de la televisión decía del lado de Yuffie, perdedor, y del lado de Denzel, Ganador

.*

Yuffie: quiero la revancha -señalando a Denzel

Denzel: n.n¡ claro

Shelke: eres bueno en ese juego Denzel

Genesis: es la primera vez que juegas con el Snowboard? -*Nota: Me fascina este mini juego en el FF7 tenía que ponerlo =D

Denzel: bueno mi hermano y yo lo jugamos

Genesis: =O entonces hay que probar habilidades

Yuffie: ESPERA TU TURNO GENESIS!,

Genesis: jajaja ok, veamos quien gana esta vez

Elena: están bien?

Sephiroth: solo fue el grito que dio la perdedora de Yuffie =P

Cloud: =O

Genesis: hola cloud

Cloud: hola

Denzel: mira hermano, tienen el de Snowboard =D

Cloud: oh

Sephiroth: es mejor dejarlos, se están divirtiendo mucho

Shelke: "así que él es Cloud.., interesante" -pensaba al verlo ya que sabía que podría sacar algo de el

.

Mientras Yuffie y Denzel tenían batalla tras batalla para ver quien ganaba ya que Yuffie seguía perdiendo contra Denzel, los demás chicos se encaminaron a comer algo.

Cloud: oye Tifa...

Tifa: hi..?

Cloud: necesito hablar contigo

Tifa: ok... -yéndose a una parte alejada de todos los demás

Cloud: sobre lo que ocurrió ayer, yo...

Tifa: yo lo siento Cloud..., no era mi intención hacerte recordar a esa persona

Cloud: lo se...

Tifa: no me gusta verte triste

Cloud: ...

Tifa: me gustaría que olvidaras a esa persona, o de menos que dejaras ir esos recuerdos tan dolorosos para ti

Cloud: no es fácil olvidar que alguien que se decía tu amigo jugara con tus sentimientos

Tifa: no puedes catalogar a toda la gente asi

Cloud: puedo..

Tifa: pero no puedes encerrarte en una burbuja por siempre

Cloud: pero así es mejor, no?

Tifa: claro que no, lo importante es seguir adelante y crear nuevos lazos con la gente

Cloud: no soy de las personas que olvidan fácil

Tifa: no será que tienes miedo? -por la expresión que hizo cloud fue que tifa dio en lo cierto con su comentario

Cloud: ...

Tifa: ahora estas con todos nosotros, así que puedes afrontar cualquier cosa con tus nuevos amigos =D

Cloud: no creo que sea así de fácil Tifa

Tifa: solo si dejas tu actitud fría, es posible que los dejes

Cloud hmmp... -suspiro

Tifa: solo inténtalo, ^^

Cloud: está bien..

Tifa: =D

Cloud: creeré lo que dices por ahora

Tifa: =D ^^

Cloud: sin embargo si sucede algo, no funcionara de nuevo esta platica

Tifa: '3' enojón

Cloud: violenta ¬¬

Tifa: cubo de hielo

Cloud: golpeadora

Tifa: *.* arreglemos entonces esto en una partida en el juego de Sephiroth

Cloud: con mucho gusto, pero si pierdes... tendrás que decirle al profesor Vincent que quieres cambiar el papel de la obra conmigo

Tifa: jejeje, es un trato pero ten en cuenta de que no me dejare ganar

Cloud: ok

Tifa:pero ten en cuenta que no hay revancha, es 1/1

Cloud: jajaja ok

Tifa: jajaja

.*

Aeris: oh así que aquí estaban =), Cloud no quieres comer algo?, Denzel ya está comiendo

Cloud: =O lograste separarlo del juego?

Aeris: ^^¡ bueno...

Genesis: en realidad logramos que Yuffie lo dejara ir -decía al llegar junto a los chicos

Cloud: vaya, se ve entonces que es muy energética

Tifa: hicimos también ensalada de manzana por si quieres comer algo dulce después de la comida ^^

Cloud: =O ok

.*.*.*

Reno: jajajaja

Zack: no es divertido Reno ¬¬

Reno: es que, jajajaja como se te ocurre decir eso XD jajaja

Zack: no la quise confundir así

Reno: pobre de Cissnei, decirle Sephiroth por error cuando le ofrecías algo de tomar, jajajajaja

Zack: ¬¬ calla

Reno: ya te tiene bien entrenado XD

Zack: ¬¬ quieres probar mi ira verdad

Reno: no será que te estás empezando a enamorar de él ya que lo recuerdas mucho? XD

Zack: claro que no, NUNCA será eso

Reno: recuerda que del odio al amor solo hay un paso XD

Zack: ¬¬ y de mi puño en tu cara también solo hay un paso...

Reno: n.n¡ solo es una broma

Zack: es culpa de ese tipo por obligarme a limpiar su casa de un día para otro

Reno: te dije que no aceptaras pero tu ahí vas de necio a hacerlo ¬¬

Zack: ahh... -suspiro

Reno: que sucede

Zack: tendré que compensarla por lo que le dije, ¬¬ llamarla así enfrente de varias de sus amigas...

Reno: creo que se te están juntando muchas cosas n.n¡

Zack: lo único bueno de esta fiesta hasta el momento ah sido la tranquilidad que he tenido sin contar claro el suceso de hace unos momentos

Reno: recuerda que desde el Lunes tendrás que hacerla de botarga

Zack: afortunadamente mi papel no es muy sobresaliente

Reno: quiero ver qué papel tendrá Elena ^^

Zack: y eso, porque?

Reno: fácil, porque así podre molestar a Tseng

Zack: ¬¬ tienes demasiado tiempo libre, te vendría bien tener novia

Reno: tal vez neko-chan pueda ocupar mi tiempo con eso de que cocina bien... imagínate como a de saber =P

Zack: ahora si... ven para aca -le decía al momento de perseguirlo por la casa, evadiendo a varios de los invitados para no chocar con ellos

Reno: jajajaja

.*.*.*

Cinco horas más tarde

.*.*.*

Aeris: Tifa: porque se ve deprimido cloud desde hace un rato

Tifa: =P por que perdió contra mí y ahora no podrá cambiar su papel en la obra

Sephiroh: =O qué papel le toco

Tifa: el de la princesa ^^

Cloud: ...

Genesis: "vaya vaya"

Aeris; n.n¡

Genesis: así que te toco ser la princesa Cloud

Cloud: ¬¬ no es algo que hubiese querido tener

Sephiroth: bueno alégrate de algo, aquí tienes a tu salvador jajaja -refiriéndose a Genesis

Cloud: tú serás el príncipe =O?

Genesis: si, así que descuida, te protegeré del hada malvada y del peluche gigante -tomando a cloud de la mano

Cloud: he?.. XO

Sephiroth: jajaja

Tifa: n.n¡

Aeris: yo también te defenderé Cloud ^^

Sephiroth: jajaja son dos contra de uno =P

Cloud: jajajaja -reía de una forma sincera, tanto que la contagio a los presentes

Genesis: ^^

Tifa: =D

Aeris: n.n

Sephiroth: jajaja

Elena: ^^

Shelke: te gustan los niños verdad Elena?

Elena: porque lo dices?

Shelke: porque se veía en tu cara que te la pasaste bien con Denzel

Elena: ^^¡ sucede que como no tengo hermanos pequeños, siempre quise uno

Tseng: ¬¬ la verdad es que no te pierdes de mucho, y más si es una hermana mayor, o al menos la mía lo es

Shelke: pero Tseng, tu hermana no es tan mala, además es muy amable

Tseng: ¬¬ no la conoces

Yuffie: yo quiero jugar de nuevo con Denzel =P

Denzel: n.n¡

Rude: bueno chicos yo me retiro, tengo que trabajar mañana

Tifa: cierto, ya es algo tarde -casi las 10 de la noche

Elena: =O me regañaran en casa

Tseng: te acompaño, ya es algo tarde para que llegues sola

Elan: muchas gracias ^/^ -diciéndolo algo ruborizada

Shelke: te quedaras a dormir conmigo Yuffie?

Yuffie: enserio? 0.0

Genesis: si quieres

Yuffie: Gracias ^^

Cloud: tú que aras Tifa?

Tifa: me quedare en casa de Aeris, para acabar de preparar los trajes de la obra =)

Denzel: aran una obra?

Aeris: si ^^

Denzel: quisiera verla =(

Cloud: ¬¬..

Tifa: n.n¡ no te preocupes, nosotros te diremos como estuvo =)

Denzel: mmm está bien ^^

Elena: gracias de nuevo por la invitación

Sephiroth: no hay de que

Tifa: ah, es cierto cloud

Cloud: que paso

Tifa: mañana no se te olvide que nos vemos a las 7 de la mañana para ir

Cloud: claro que no se me va a olvidar

Aeris: bueno, nos vemos chicos

Todos los que se retiraban: nos vemos =D

Sephiroth: los acompaño a la esquina

.*.*.*

Zack: Reno, ya es tiempo que nos vayamos o no podremos despertarnos mañana

Reno: buuuuu T.T

Zack: ¬¬ si no quieres ir no lo hagas

Reno: n.n¡ ya voy ya voy

Zack: -.- mañana será un día muy largo

Reno: pero tendrás de consuelo ver a Neko-chan

Zack: pero estarán aquellos dos también .

Reno: ¬¬ un pequeño sacrificio por estar con él, así que no se queje

Zack: ¬¬

.*

Tin... Tin... -sonido de mensaje

.*

Reno: quien te mando mensaje?

Zack: Shelke, dice que hablara conmigo de eso, me dio su dirección para que la agregue

Reno: entonces mejor apurémonos para que le agregues

Zack: si, deja le contesto para que sepa que en un rato me conecto

Reno: ok, en marcha entonces =D -y así ambos se dirigían a la casa de Zack

.*

.*

.*

.*

GRACIAS por leer el Fic, espero se la pasen Súper el fin de año y pues ojala les aya sido de su agrado el capitulo, si bien aun estará en intriga quien es aquella persona que lastimo a Cloud T.T, aun así no desesperen, y gracias por comentar Sakuraba Kamii, tal vez no sea mucho pero quise adelantar un poco mas de esa trama, aunque claro ando dejando muy de lado al pobre de Zack n.n¡ Genesis y Sephiroth se vuelven mas cercanos a Cloud =O, espero sigan esperando pacientes el siguiente capítulo, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero también espero actualizar mis demás Fics, por eso tardare un poco ^^¡, igual espero que no se hayan cansado de leer este capítulo, por si quedo algo más largo de lo normal que los anteriores ^^, sin más que decir por el momento MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, son los que animan a seguir escribiendo a pesar de todas las cosas que uno tiene que hacer en su rutina diaria.


	6. Chapter 6

**WINGS OF THE HEART**

**.  
**

**ACLARACIONES :**

Bueno principalmente este es un fic YAOI (relación chico +chico) así que puede haber de todo, de una vez advierto por si tienen problemas con el tema mejor no lo lean, sin ofender, ni es nada personal, claro este fic es solo para pasar el rato, y hacer algo divertido y claro que las fans que les agrade leer este tipo de cosas pues les conmueva un poco.

Los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores así que no lo olviden =P

Pareja principal: Zack x Cloud Personajes de: Final Fantasy 7

- (cambio de escena)

Gracias por los comentarios =D

**By: Roxas Shadow Strife**

.

**CAPITULO 6: CHOCOBOS **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zack: Mmmm... mmmm... no..., Cloud...

.

Se escuchaba decir a un Chico en su habitación

.

Zack: Cloud... no... espera...

Reno:...

Zack: ... no hagas...

Reno: mmm...

Zack: no vayas...

Reno: ...*

Zack: aléjate...

Reno: -.-*

Zack: Aléjate de ellos...

Reno: "que sucede con este" -notando que Zack estaba diciendo algo

Zack: XO NOOOO esos son dos lobos, no te acerques a ese Sepiroth y menos a Genesis

Reno: "si será..."

Zack: Yo te protegeré de ellos XO... y de todo aquel que te moleste...

.

Pommm... -se escucho el sonido de una almohada golpeando algo

.

Zack: he! pero que... que sucede.. -diciendo un Zack a medio despertar y con la marca de una almohada en la cara por el golpe

Reno: que hablas dormido! eso sucede ¬¬

Zack: XD

Reno: y pones esa cara de despreocupado..

Zack: no creo que haya dicho o hecho algo ¬¬

Reno: en verdad... si serás...

Zack: que sucede

Reno: soñabas con tu neko-chan que estaba yendo con los "lobos" de Genesis y Sephiroth

Zack: QUE! -gritando de lo avergonzado que se sentía

Reno: eres un chico enamorado completamente

Zack: n.n¡

Reno: qué bueno que no te vieron o escucharon aquellos que si no te harían burla por lo que acabaste de hacer

Zack: perdón que te haya despertado

Reno: ¬¬ perdón... ah... -suspiro- no tienes remedio Zack

Zack: T.T

Reno: afortunadamente no soñaste con algo pervertido o hubiese tenido que echarte agua encima

Zack: XO

Reno: o si =O?

Zack: Claro que no, pues ni que fuera tu ¬¬

Reno: jajajaja

Zack: risa finjida a mas no poder verdad Reno =P

Reno: no =P, mira ya qué hora es =O -viendo su reloj que marcaban las 5 am

Zack: ¬¬ no dormí por tu culpa

Reno: no es mi culpa que te quedaras suplicando a Shelke por el Messenger, así que ni digas, el que no dejo dormir fuiste tú =P

Zack: ok ok ¬¬

Reno: aunque no imagine que te pusiera tantas trabas, igual es por su hermano Genesis

Zack: ¬¬ de menos el pago de ella será más sencillo de lo que es con Sephiroth así que de eso no me preocupo tanto

Reno: Aunque no imagine que tuviese esos tipos de gusto XD

Zack: es una chica ¬¬ tendría que tenerlos, aunque si es extraño viniendo de la apariencia que quiere dar

Reno: sabes cómo es su hermano, imagínate si sabe de sus gustos, la mataría =O

Zack: dudo que lo hiciera, como quiera estaré ocupado ese día, así que podrías ayudarme por si el loco de Sephiroth se le ocurre pedirme algo?

Reno: mmm no se, XD

Zack: ¬¬

Reno: sabes que si

Zack: bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos ya que si llegamos tarde aquel se pone como loco psicópata si lo dejamos esperando

Reno: jajaja si

.*.*

.*

En una casa no muy lejos de ahí se veía como cierto rubio se dedicaba a cocinar para siete personas

.*

Cloud: hey Cait Sith pásame aquellos condimentos por favor -le decía a su nuevo gato-robot

Cait Sith: con gusto cloud ,nya

Cloud: espero que con esto nos alcance para comer

Cait Sith: las cosas que pidió que acomodara en el auto ya están listas cloud, nya

Cloud: gracias -sin voltear a ver al gato

Cait Siith: necesita algo más?, nya

Cloud: no de momento, lo demás lo termino yo, si quieres puedes ir a descansar otro rato en lo que termino aquí y me avisas cuando sean las 6:30 por favor

Cait Sith: claro, nya -dicho esto se fue al cuarto del rubio a descansar

Cloud: ojala que no sea demasiado tardado hacer el trabajo -.- y que estos niños se comporten -se decía para si en lo que acababa de cocinar

.*.*

Zack: bien, cuaderno, cámara, plumas... mochila

Reno: a Reno... =P

Zack: jajaja ese ya estaba desde antes en la lista =P

Reno: que se supone que harán ustedes para su trabajo?

Zack: pues la verdad no tengo idea, todo el trabajo escrito al parecer Genesis y Sephiroth quieren prepararlo

Reno: =O eres un flojo

Zack: mira quien lo dice ¬¬

Reno: n.n¡ este.. no crees que ya va siendo hora que nos vayamos con Sephiroth?

Zach: tienes razón, ya es tarde y dijeron que saldrían temprano

Reno: entonces vámonos =O

.

Se encaminaron a salir de la casa para dirigirse lo más rápido posible a la casa de sephiroth y evitar que este los dejara olvidados

.

Reno: pensé que nadie se levantaría a esta hora y menos en domingo -dijo al ver una casa cuyas luces estaban encendidas

Zack: ahí vive mi nuevo vecino =P, se llevarían bien, parece ser un chico muy energético

Reno: enserio? wow pues ya le presentare a mis amigas XD

Zack: dudo que su madre lo deje, =P ah de tener como unos 12 o 13 años

Reno: jajaja vaya que ya conoces a tus vecinos

Zack: bueno sucede que me los encontré cuando iba de camino a encontrar algo para comer hace unos días y pues le ayude al niño con las bolsas que llevaban de la compra, por eso les conozco

Reno: quien te viera tan buen vecino que resultaste ser =P

Zack: ¬¬ cualquiera ayudaría si ve a alguien en una situación así, o tú te quedarías con los brazos cruzados?

Reno: claro que no pero se me hace extraño que no te hayan tratado como un loco que quería a lo mejor robarse su comida ya que no tiene ni que comer =P

Zack: eso me recuerda a que tú debes de pagar la comida de hoy ¬¬

Reno: jajaja claro, no te desesperes por eso

.*.*

.*

Sephiroth: vaya pensé que no llegarías a tiempo Genesis

Genesis: pues por quien me tomas?

Sephiroth: podría darse el caso de que me dejaras ir solo

Genesis: y perderme toda la diversión si es que acaso encontrábamos a cloud en el camino?, no lo creo

Sephiroth: jajaja pero él no irá solo

Genesis: jajaja es verdad

Sephiroth: y que crees que dirá Zack cuando se entere de quien será la princesa de la obra de teatro?

Genesis: es seguro que me pida el papel y/o que me trate de matar

Sephiroth: los ensayos serán a partir de mañana, y el estará algo ocupado haciendo deberes de la escuela

Genesis: pensé que solo seria esclavo tuyo por tres días?

Sephiroth: sucede que hizo de nuevo un trato conmigo por una semana más a cambio de una foto que le tome cuando este le devolvía a cloud su traste de comida

Genesis: fue divertido ver como Reno ya aparentemente esta de igual forma molestando a Zack con eso

Sephiroth: a que te refieres? -pregunto curioso

Genesis: cuando ustedes salieron del salón, Zack se preparo para comer lo que le dio su neko, pero Reno se aprovecho de el y fue cuando en un descuido le quito una pequeña porción de lo que le dieron diciendo después que se casaría con el, Zack por su parte casi lo mata con la mirada, y al igual protegió aquella comida como si fuese un perro que no ah comido en días

Sephiroth: ciertamente no ah comido pero si se trata de lo que preparo su Neko, pues...

Genesis: Pensaras decirle lo que te dijo Aeris?

Sephiroth: claro que no, además ya le tengo preparada su siguiente tarea, jajajaja

Genesis: eres cruel con el sabias

Sephiroth: YO! cruel con él?, porque debería de serlo -diciéndolo sarcásticamente

Genesis: esa es una buena pregunta

Sephiroth: imaginas cosas ya Genesis

Genesis: no imagino, solo soy observador

Sephiroth: jajaja

.*

Momentos después

.*

Reno: Hola chicos =D

Zack: Hi

Sephiroth: vaya, ya llegaron

Zack: bien entonces... aquí traje la cámara

Genesis: entonces vayámonos yendo

.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a subir al auto de Sephiroth

.*.*

Cait Sith: disculpe, ya es hora para su compromiso, nya

Cloud: está bien, ve a despertar a Denzel de favor

Cait Sith: voy enseguida, nya

Cloud: bien le hablare a Tifa para que ya esté lista y le hable a Aeris

Ring Ring Ring ... -sonaba el teléfono

Tifa: hola?

Cloud: buenos días tifa, quería ver si ya estabas lista para lo del trabajo

Tifa: si, en realidad las dos lo estamos, pasaras por nosotras primero o por los compañeros de tu hermano?

Cloud: por ustedes primero

Tifa: está bien, nos vemos entonces

Cloud: nos vemos -ambos colgaron

Denzel: buenos días hermano

Cloud: buenos días, iremos primero por mis compañeras y después por los tuyos, de acuerdo?

Denzel: si

Cait Sit: nya

Cloud: ya tienes todo listo Denzel?

Denzel: si

Cloud: bien sube al auto, en un momento voy

Denzel: si ^^ -diciendo esto en lo que se dirigía a subir al auto

Cloud: en fin, Cait Sith cuidas la casa, nosotros regresamos por la tarde

Cait Sith: sí señor, nya

.

Ya dirigiéndose al auto de su padrastro, tomo las llaves y su ipod para encaminarse a la casa de Aeris

.*.*

Aeris: ^^ se levanta temprano Cloud verdad

Tifa: si, es obsesionado con la puntualidad ¬¬

Aeris: n.n¡ es verdad

Tifa: espero que acabemos con este trabajo lo más rápido posible, así tendremos oportunidad de hacer que cloud se pruebe el vestido =P

Aeris: ^^ ya quiero verlo con el

Tifa: solo espero que no quiera matarnos =P

Aeris: no lo creo

.

.*.* Minutos más tarde.*.*

.

Cloud: ya llegamos -le decía a Denzel

Denzel: =O

Cloud: espérame aquí, iré a tocarles -a la vez que salía del auto para dirigirse a la puerta de la casa de Aeris

Denzel: si ^^

Toc Toc..

Aeris: creo ya llego

Tifa: iré a abrir

click...

Cloud: buenos días

Tifa: buenos días Cloud

Aeris: buen día Cloud

Cloud: están listas?

Las dos: si ^^

Cloud: llevaran algo?

Aeris: solo esto -mostrándole una cámara de video

Cloud: ok, bueno marchemos

Denzel: Hola =D

Las chicas: HI

Cloud: bueno tenemos que pasar por los compañeros de Denzel, de ahí nos vamos al rancho

.*.*.

Sephiroth: y dime Zack, como te fue ayer con tu compromiso con Cissnei?

Zack: mmm pues bien ¬¬

Reno: jajaja le fue mal =P

Zack: callate Reno

Genesis: imagino que la rechazo

Reno: no, al contrario, la confundió con Sephiroth XD jajaja

Zack: Reno!

Sephiroth: jajaja tanto me extrañas Zack?

Genesis: hubiese sido divertido ver eso

Zack: no fue para nada divertido!

Reno: mas porque lo dijo enfrente de todos XD

Sephiroth: pobre cissnei, saber que los pensamientos de zack están ocupados por mi =P

Genesis: jajaja

Zack: es tu culpa, no pude dormir bien por estar haciendo lo que me pides

Sephiroth: te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que accedió a ser MIO

Zack: grrr ¬¬

Genesis: pobre de ti zack, a este paso ciertamente serás la mascota de Sephiroth

Zack: claro que no!

Reno: pues si sigues haciendo tratos con él, lo serás

Zack: ¬¬ no apoyas Reno

Reno: =P

.*.*

Tifa: este lugar es...

Denzel: vamos hermano =D

Cloud: bien bajare para hablar con los padres de los chicos

Aeris: ok

Tifa: te acompaño

Cloud: uh? bueno

Toc Toc...

Voz: un momento -dijeron del otro lado de la puerta

Cloud: buenos días, me llamo Cloud Strife y soy hermano de Denzel, soy quien los llevara a ver a los chocobos

Sujeto: oh, ya veo

Tifa: hola Barret

Barret: Tifa, que milagro verte hoy, y eso que estas aqui

Tifa: soy compañera de Cloud y pues al parecer los chicos van a acompañarnos

Cloud: se conocen?

Tifa: el es mi jefe, recuerdas que te dije que trabajaba en un bar?, pues el es quien lo administra

Denzel: =O wow

Barret: pero pasen, en un momento les hablo a los chicos -tomando su telefono celular para hablar con Cid

Ring.. Ringg...

Cid: que paso Barret?

Barret: ya vinieron a recoger a las chicas, será mejor que ya vengas para acá con Ricks

Cid: vamos saliendo -y colgó

Barret: gustan algo de tomar?

Cloud: no gracias

Tifa: voy con las chicas ^^

Barret: está bien

Denzel: entonces es usted el padre de Marlene?

Barret: jajaja no exactamente

Denzel: oh

Cloud: he preparado comida para llevar, asi que no se moleste en preparar algo a los chicos

Barret: vaya, eres un chico muy responsable

Cloud: señor?

Barret: dime Barret, me siento viejo cuando me llaman "señor"

Cloud: está bien.. Barret

TocToc..

Barret: un momento -y abrió la puerta

Cid: buenos dias -saludando a los presentes

Cloud: buenos dias

Denzel: buenos dias

Cid: pero si eres tu! -viendo a cloud

Ricks: =O padre es el

Denzel: hermano, los conoces?

Cloud: algo asi

Barret: lo conoces Cid?

Cid: el fue quien ayudo a los chicos el otro dia

Priscilla: hola =D

Denzel: hola piscilla

Marlene: =O Denzel ^^, Ricks

Denzel: ^^

Marlene: =O eres el chico del otro día

Cloud: hola..

Tifa: ^^ fue una coincidencia

Cloud: vaya, el mundo es pequeño

Barret: muchas gracias por haber ayudado a Marlene

Cloud: no fue nada

Barret: quisiera agradecértelo

Cloud: enserio no tiene que

Barret: claro que si

Cid: es muy terco, mejor acepta

Tifa: es verdad =P

Barret: te interesaría trabajar aquí?

Cloud: he?

Barret: sería bueno tener una persona de confianza, y por la paga no te preocupes

Cloud: no podría aceptar

Barret: anda muchacho

Tifa: si Cloud, acepta

Cloud: mmmmm

Tifa: siiii -poniendo cara de cachorro

Cloud: mmmm está bien, cuando empezaría

Barret: cómo vas con tifa, imagino que has de tener dos días a la semana que no podrás, por aquello de sus clubs, así que te parece vengas el resto de la semana que no tienes club, claro exceptuando fines de semana

Cloud: me parece bien, entonces seria de miércoles a viernes después de la escuela

Barret: trato echo chico

Tifa: ^^

Ricks: vaya no sabía que fuesen hermanos, no se parecen

Denzel: =P pues si somos

Cloud: bueno será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se haga tarde

Tifa: vengan chicos, vayamos al auto

Cid: espero que no tengas mucho trabajo con los chicos

Cloud: no se preocupen, los traeré temprano

Barret: te los encargamos =)

Cloud: si, y gracias por el empleo Barret

Barret: jajaja de nada chico

Y sale Cloud para dirigirse al auto con los demás

Cid: no es un mal chico a primera vista, no crees?

Barret: eso parece, de cualquier forma espero que haga bien su trabajo

Cid: jajaja yo solo espero que quiera usar la moto

Barret: jajaja

.*.*.*

Marlene: =D hola

Aeris: oh pero si eres la niña de la otra vez

Marlene: si ^^

Ricks: sera un viaje divertido

Denzel: si ^^

.

.*.*HORAS MAS TARDE.*.*

.

Zack: AHHHHHHHHH Sephiroth ya déjame descansar

Sephirtoh: yo no te estoy haciendo nada =P

Reno: "qué bueno que yo solo vine a sacar fotografías ." -pensaba para si

Genesis: anímate Zack, ya casi acabamos

Zack: "acabamos" me suena a manada, y además ya me hicieron apuntar el tipo de alimentación, que tipo de comida consumen, cual les da mayor resistencia, dependiendo del tipo de chocobo que se trate, apenas he apuntado el rojo, rosa, verde, blanco, azul.. y falta el dorado, negro violeta, AHHHHH

Sephiroth: pues aun tenemos tiempo

Genesis: es verdad, no hay prisa por regresar a un, o si?

Reno: "si digo algo me comen vivo ."

Sephiroth: tú qué opinas Reno?

Reno: he... no yo nada n.n¡

Genesis: el miedo se siente en el aire...

Reno: hehehe... -riendo nerviosamente

.

.*No muy lejos de ahí...*

.

Marlene: wow enserio todos son lindos

Ricks: han de saber bien =P

Priscilla: Ricks! no digas eso T.T

Denzel: jajaja,

Tifa: creo que nosotros ya acabamos por acá Cloud, y tú?

Cloud: ya saque información y varias fotos, faltaría de nosotros junto de los chocobos al menos para demostrar que si venimos

Aeris: porque no vamos haya -señalando un chocobo el cual podían montarlo

Cloud: chicos vengan, vamos a que monten un chocobo

Los tres: SI! =D

Chico: Acérquense y disfruten de una vuelta con nuestro mejor Chocobo =D

Ricks: disculpe

Chico: dime Choco Billy, quieres montar?

Ricks: claro

Choco Billy: si quieren pueden venir ustedes también -refiriéndose al otro trió de niños

Cloud: enserio podrá aguantar?

Choco Billy: por supuesto, Boko es de los mejores chocobos que tenemos -señalando a un chocobo amarillo ***Nota:** Boko es de otro Final Fantasy pero es muy lindo para dejarlo fuera ^^¡

Marlene: =D que bueno

Asi los cuatro niños se subieron al chocobo y este les empezó a dar la vuelta

Aeris: ^^ awww que lindos se ven, déjame tomarles foto Cloud

Cloud: ok -pasándole la cámara

Tifa: Cloud, recuerdas cuando montamos uno?

Cloud: si, aun recuerdo como me sujetabas tanto por miedo a caerte

Tifa: XO no digas eso -haciendo que se avergonzara un poco

Cloud: Tifa decía: cloud no me sueltes no me sueltes.. y luego empezaba a llorar =P

Tifa: ahhh mentiroso

Cloud: no lo soy, igual creo por eso aprendí a montar mejor, con una niña chillona tenía que cuidarle =P

Tifa: XO calla

Cloud: jajaja -despeinando un poco a tifa cuando le puso la mano en la cabeza

Tifa: XP

Aeris: sabes montar entonces cloud? =O

Cloud: pues algo

Anciano: entonces que te parecería intentarlo con nuestro chocobo "especial"

Aeris: usted quién es?

Anciano: soy el dueño del lugar, pueden llamarme Choco Bill

Cloud: a que se refiere con eso de chocobo especial

Choco Bill: es nuestro chocobo negro, solo que aun lleva lo salvaje dentro así que es algo peligroso estar mucho tiempo arriba de el, eso y porque no se deja domar fácilmente, solo una persona se ah mantenido sobre el por 20 segundos

Tifa: no es algo arriesgado entonces tenerlo aquí

Choco Bill: por eso mismo el premio es especial

Aeris: que es?

Choco Bill: 10 mil gils -***Nota:** para los que no han jugado Final Fantasy 7, es el tipo de dinero que manejan

Tifa, Aeris, Cloud: 0.0!

Choco Bill: claro deben mantenerse por 3 minutos jajaja, y cada intento cuesta 500 gils

Cloud: je, entonces quiero participar

Tifa: pero eso es peligroso Cloud!

Aeris: ella tiene razón, mejor no lo intentes

Choco Bill: por lo mismo se necesita ser mayor de edad

Cloud: lo hare

Tifa: 0.0!

Cloud: no se preocupen, estaré bien

Choco Bill: necesito que me muestre una credencial -no le cree que sea mayor de edad

Cloud: aquí esta -mostrándosela

Choco Bill: Venga por aquí entonces

Cloud: ok -siguiéndolo- Tifa, Aeris les encargo a los chicos un momento

.

En eso mucha gente se apresuraba a llegar a ver como un chico trataría de domar un Chocobo negro

.

Sephiroth: que pasara por a ya?

Genesis: ni idea

Reno: vamos a ver, a lo mejor regalan comida =D

Zack: comida!.. -y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar

Genesis: Sephiroth, no le das de comer a tu esclavo verdad

Sephiroth: ¬¬

Choco Bill: Señoras y señores, por esta ocasión este joven tratara de obtener los 10 mil gils, claro si aguanta 3 minutos en nuestro chocobo negro =D

Zack: pero si es...

Reno: wow enserio lo hará?

Sephiroth:?

Genesis: mira quien está ahí

Sephiroth: bueno, si era comida XD de otro estilo, pero era

Reno: XD

Zack: XO no le digas así

La audiencia que tenia Cloud era mucha, claramente había entre ellas varias chicas de su edad, que murmuraban lo guapo que era, incluido cierto chico de cabellera negra

Genesis: durara ahí arriba?

Zack: eso es peligroso, debería de bajarse

Reno: zack...

Sephiroth: habla el que hace más cosas peligrosas que los que están aquí presentes

Zack: si.. YO, el es un delicado neko T.T

Genesis: ¬¬ te ah afectado no comer

Reno: cierto

Zack: ¬¬ demonios sin sentimientos

Sephiroth: el es más ágil de lo que piensas Zack

.*

Aeris: yo voy con cloud

Tifa: te lo encargo

Aeris: si

.*

Zack: hay que hacer que no suba

Sephiroth: exagerado

Cloud se sube al chocobo sujetándose bien, ve un poco a la multitud

Cloud: "vaya, hace mucho que no hacia esto" -diciéndose a si mismo

Reno: deberías tener más confianza en el

Genesis: veamos que tal lo hace

Aeris: tu puedes Cloud! =D

Zack: =O Aeris está aquí?

Genesis: vaya, tiene publico =P

.*

3...2...1... QUE COMIENCE ! -gritaba el dueño

.*

El chocobo se puso a correr alrededor del sitio tratando de desequilibrar a su jinete, se veía como Cloud trataba de aferrarse bien a la montura

Cloud: no creas que podrás tirarme tan fácil -dirigiéndose al chocobo en lo que se sujeraba

Chocobo Negro: Kweee ¬¬

Multitud: Animo!

Zack: "que no se caiga.. que no se caiga.." -rezaba por lo bajo Zack de que su neko no le pasara nada

Chocobo Negro: Kweeee -empezó a saltar e inclinarse hacia adelante y hacia a tras

Cloud: hey...! lo haces adrede verdad pollo

Chocobo Negro: XP

Genesis: está aguantando bien

Sephiroth: si

Reno: Zack?

Zack: "que no se caiga.. que no se caiga" XO

Aeris: TU PUEDES CLOUD!

Reno: Zack, te vez muy preocupado

Zack: como no quieres que lo esté, AHHH ya lleva como 2 minutos en ese pajarraco loco XO

Genesis: hola Aeris

Aeris: hola chicos

Sephiroth: que coincidencia verlos aquí

Genesis: "aja haciéndote el que no sabias " -pensaba

Zack: Aeris porque lo dejaste subir T.T

Aeris: No nos escucho ni a Tifa ni a mi =/

Audiencia: CUIDADO!

Cloud: tks... por poco

Zack: "que no se caiga por favor..T.T"

Aeris: =O!

Sephiroth: esto sí estuvo cerca

Choco Bill: Vaya que perseverancia del chico, ya lleva 2.30 minutos!, lograra llegar a los 3? -gritaba emocionado

Reno: Mmm haber, así mm -sacando fotos

Aeris: =D buena idea -también sacando su cámara

Sephiroth: cierto... -sacando su cámara también

Zack: Cloud... XO

.*

Denzel: oye Tifa, y mi hermano?

Tifa: este.. ahorita viene fue con Aeris a traer algo n.n¡

Marlen: Tifa, podemos dar otra vuelta? n.n

Tifa: claro

Ricks: =D gracias

Denzel: =D

Priscilla: que emoción =D

Tifa: "¬¬ más vale que no tarden" -pensaba para si

.*.*

Cloud: Ahora si no podras tirarme, pollo!

Chocobo Negro: KNEWWW XO

3...2...1...

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW -Audiencia

Zack: XO no quiero ver!

Sephiroth: cobarde ¬¬

.

Choco Bill: ES EL PRIMERO QUE A LLEGADO TAN LEJOS!

Audiencia: WOOOOJUUUUUUUU FELICIDADES!

Cloud: jejeje... ". vaya que fue difícil"

Chocobo Negro: Kweee! X -algo molesto

Choco Bill: bueno chico aquí esta tu recompensa =D, por ser el primero en aguantar en el chocobo y por mostrarnos con tu perseverancia -ahí cloud iba a bajar del chocobo cuando..

Zack: FELICIDADES CLOUDDD! -Gritándole al rubio

Cloud: eh! -se distrajo por ver quien le hablo

Zack: BRAVO =D -saludándolo

Cloud: Zack! -sorprendido de que estuviera ahí felicitándolo

Chocobo Negro: KWEEE! -se movió haciendo caer a Cloud de la silla

Zack: CLOUD! -saltando la reja para llegar con el

Cloud: ¬¬ mugre pollo -desde el piso

Chocobo Negro: Kneww! XP

Choco Bill: estas bien chico?

Zack: Cloud estas bien! -arrodillándose hasta donde estaba cloud

Cloud: este.. estoy bien quien solo observo a Zack quien tenía una cara de preocupado

Zack: =( "neko"

Cloud: no paso nada -levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo

Choco Bill: es muy orgulloso el chocobo, creo que no le gusta perder ^^¡

Cloud: descuide

Sephiroth: vaya con este Zack

Genesis: si..

Aeris: =O

Choco Bill: toma chico -entregándole un cheque

Cloud: gracias =)

Choco Bill: una foto para el recuerdo -y se ponen para la fotografía

Aeris: Felicidades Cloud =D -va y lo abraza

Cloud: gracias ^^¡ -algo sonrojado por el abrazo

Zack: enserio estas bien?

Cloud: si..

Sephiroth: felicidades cloud

Genesis: eres bueno montando en el chocobo =)

Aeris: si, qué bueno que lo grave en mi cámara ^^

Cloud: que!

Aeris: es para que la vea tifa y los niños

Cloud: aeris

Aeris: si?

Cloud: te puedo pedir un favor

Aeris: si claro

Cloud: no se la enseñes a mi hermano

Sephiroth: cierto.. luego vaya quiera hacer lo que el

Genesis: si, junto con Yuffie ¬¬

Zack: ? ya conocen a su hermano?

Reno: =O y como es

Sephiroth: si, fueron a comer a mi casa =)

Cloud: si, ayer lo conocieron

Zack: "! ayer! "maldito Sephiroth por eso querías que fuese tu sirviente verdad XO"

Sephiroth: si, pero tenias otro compromiso, recuerdas -viendo de reojo a Sephiroth

Zack: "es un demonio, no hay duda XO" ¬¬

Reno: n.n¡

Aeris: mejor vamos con los chicos o se preguntaran donde fuimos

Reno: que emoción ^^

.*.*

Tifa: "ya tardaron" =/

Reno: Hola Tifa ! =D

Tifa: Reno =O que sorpresa

Sephiroth: hola

Genesis: hi

Zack: =O Tifa que onda

Cloud: perdón por tardar

Tifa: Tonto! -y le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo

Cloud: ouch! porque me pegas

Tifa: por tenerme preocupada

Aeris: ^^¡ pelea de pareja..

Zack: "Tifa anda saliendo con el =(" -se entristeció un poco al escuchar eso

Cloud y Tifa: Que no lo somos! -dijeron al unisonó y algo sonrojados

Sephiroth: jajajaja

Ricks: ^^ eso estuvo divertido, verdad chicos

Priscilla: si =D

Marlene: ^^

Denzel: hay que repetirlo algún día ^^

Zack: ! -viendo a los niños que venían

Sephiroth: y esa cara Zack?

Aeris: hola niños, se divirtieron ^^?

Los cuatro: SI!

Tifa: ^^

Zack: tu eres Denzel!

Denzel: =O Zack =D

Cloud: eh?

Sephiroth: se conocen?

Denzel: si ^^ somos vecinos verdad

Zack: Si =D

Reno: entonces este es el niño que me decías Zack?

Zack: si

Denzel: hermano, los podemos invitar a comer =D?

Zack: "Hermano!, pero si dijo que se apellida Tuesti, y mi neko es Strife"

Aeris: si deberíamos comer algo, ya es tarde

Reno: Comida =Q.

Cloud: bueno.. tendremos que dividirla pero no hay problema, si quieren venir

Genesis: no es alguna molestia?

Cloud: no claro que no

Aeris: entonces vamos a sentarnos en el pasto ^^

Marlene: =D será un picnic =D

Priscilla: =D siii

Ricks: niñas...

Denzel: ^^¡

Cloud: iré a traer las cosas entonces

Tifa: estaremos por ese árbol de allá -Señalándole un cerezo que se encontraba cerca

Cloud: ok -se disponía a ir por las cosas

Aeris: yo te ayudo ^^

Cloud: no tienes que molestarte

Genesis: yo te acompaño también, así será mas fácil entre los 3 -mirando a zack con una sonrisa de ganador

Zack: ¬¬ "Grrrr"

Cloud: está bien -y se fueron al auto

Denzel: nosotros nos adelantamos ^^

Tifa: no se vayan a caer -los cuatro niños se fueron felices a donde comerían todos poco después

Sephiroth: Zack, y eso que no fuiste con Cloud?

Zack: lo iba a hacer pero se me adelanto Genesis

Tifa: imagino que están aquí para lo del trabajo, no es así?

Reno: si... T.T a mi me mandaron solito

Sephiroth: si, pero ya lo acabamos, al menos de la información

Zack: tifa puedo preguntarte algo?

Tifa: si

Zack: Denzel y Cloud son hermanos?

Tifa: si, bueno hermanastros, por?

Zack: es que cuando me encontré a Denzel me dijo que se apellida Tuesti, y por eso pregunto

Tifa: oh, su padre se apellida así

Zack: ya veo =/

Sephiroth: hay zack..

Reno: Tifa, enserio no sales con cloud?

Tifa: ¬¬ porque me quieren emparejar con el

Reno: siempre les vemos juntos n.n¡ y luego discutiendo tan...

Tifa: solamente somos amigos

Sephiroth: =O cualquiera diría que son pareja

Tifa: jajaja

Aeris: ya regresamos

Tifa: ^^ hay que acomodar -tomando la manta junto con Aeris y acomodándola en el pasto

Sephiroth: si parece un picnic como dicen las niñas

Cloud: no es mucho pero ojala les guste -mientras sacaba unos platos

Aeris: niños, a comer

Denzel: YA VAMOS =D

Cloud: serias una buena madre Aeris

Aeris: n_n como dices eso -haciéndola sonrojar por el comentario

Sephiroth: siempre ah sido así

Genesis: ella es un ángel comparada a Sephiroth

Zack: cierto.. cierto ¬¬

Sephiroth: ¬¬

Tifa: mmm pero si cloud no se queda atrás

Cloud: ?

Rick: cocino esto?

Clod: si, acaso sabe mal?

Priscilla: no para nada =D

Marlene: ^^ cocinas muy bien

Denzel: =D y no han probado sus postres

Genesis: deberías dedicarte a vender comida, cloud

Sephiroth: es verdad, seria buen negocio

Reno: cloud T.T

Cloud: si?

Reno: CASATE CONMIGO! -seguido de esto zack le dio un golpe en la cabeza

Zack: ahaha que gracioso eres Reno ^^* -algo molesto

Sephiroth: jajaja mejor aprende a cocinar Reno

Aeris: "n.n¡ zack esta enamorado" -al ver la reacción de Zack

Tifa: todos aman tu comida Cloud =P

Cloud: ^^¡

Zack: "maldito Reno XO porque me quiere quitar a mi neko"

Genesis: quien te enseño a cosinar?

Cloud: yo aprendí solo

Zack. "T.T y cocina como los angeles"

Sephiroth: cloud te encargo luego vengas a mi casa

Cloud: de acuerdo, mañana si gustas vamos después del club

Zack: 0.0 "T.T están en el mismo club"

Sephiroth: me parece bien

Aeris: y que harán después chicos

Genesis: aun nos falta por acabar así que estaremos un rato por aca

Zack: ¬¬ "nos falta, si como no"

Tifa: ^^ que bien se llevan ustedes

Reno: si verdad

.*.*.*

.*.*

Minutos más tarde

.*.*

.*

Tifa: vaya que se fue el tiempo volando

Genesis: ya es algo tarde

Cloud: parece que los chicos se cansaron, ya tienen sueño -levantando las cosas

Los cuatro: no es verdad!

Aeris: ^^ será entonces mejor irnos

Tifa: si

Zack: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO T.T"

Genesis: zack por que tan triste?

Reno: a de querer esperarse a ver mas chocobos

Zack: ¬¬

Reno: ya se, querías comer mas ya que no te han pagado aun

Genesis: Reno... mejor di que eres tu el que quiere comer mas

Cloud: jajaja XD

Genesis: ?

Zack: cloud?

Cloud: lo siento, es que si tienen razón, ustedes se llevan muy bien

Tifa: jajaja

Zack: "=D no le desagrado"

Aeris: ^^

Sephiroth: ^^ creo ya se nos durmieron los que no estaban cansados -señalando a los 4

Cloud: vaya, si se cansaron

Genesis: te ayudo a llevarlos

Sephiroth: te acompaño

Tifa: yo igual

Cloud: ^^¡

.*.*.*

Minutos más tarde

.

Zack: T.T yo ya también quería irme

Sephiroth: pero no acabas de anotar

Genesis: además no cabrias en su auto =P

Reno: pero alégrate, Tifa no es su novia, así que tienes oportunidad

Zack: =D

Sephiroth: jajaja si lo dejamos

Genesis: si =P

Reno: además me sorprende como te calmaste cuando supiste que Denzel era el hermano de Cloud

Zack: en que?

Genesis y Sephiroth: seras...

Zack: !

Reno: Denzel, Cloud = hermanos, Denzel = vecino, Denzel , Cloud = Tus vecinos

Sephiroth: XD no es tonto Reno

Zack: =O XO TENGO A NEKO-CHAN SERCA DE MI =D 3 3 3 3 3

Genesis: ya proceso la información

Sephiroth: si...

Reno: ¬¬ dudare de tu capacidad de reflexión amigo

Zack: 3 Neko + Yo = 3 Happy =D

Genesis: sobrecarga de información, creo que fue mucho para el

Reno: ... si

Sephiroth: pobre de neko-chan, deberé advertirle que ponga seguridad en su casa o un perro se meterá y se lo comerá

Genesis: jajaja lo siento pero ahí yo le defenderé =P

Zack: ¬¬ Demonios

.

.*.*.*.*

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Disculpen si tarde mucho ahora si pusieron a trabajar ¬¬ o interrumpir, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ahora quise darle una oportunidad a Zack de que se acerque un poco mas a su neko, y que no interfirieran tanto Genesis y Sephiroth, XD, ojala les guste y gracias por los comentarios, también busco tratar de hacer más largos los caps para entretener ^^.


	7. Chapter 7 Dame una oportunidad

**WINGS OF THE HEART**

**.  
**

**ACLARACIONES :**

Bueno principalmente este es un fic YAOI (relación chico +chico) así que puede haber de todo, de una vez advierto por si tienen problemas con el tema mejor no lo lean, sin ofender, ni es nada personal, claro este fic es solo para pasar el rato, y hacer algo divertido y claro que las fans que les agrade leer este tipo de cosas pues les conmueva un poco.

Los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores así que no lo olviden =P

Pareja principal: Zack x Cloud Personajes de: Final Fantasy 7

- (cambio de escena)

"pensamiento de algún personaje"

.

.*.*.*.*.*MENSAJE PARA LOS FANS.*.*.*.*

Lamento haber "desaparecido" bastante tiempo, pero ahora si nos traen con bastantes libros que leer mas tareas y sin mencionar en el hogar... , ciertamente me sentí como Zack con todas las cosas que hacer y poco tiempo que escribir, pero por fin ya esta el capitulo, y espero tener pronto listo el otro claro si no se presenta de nuevo la decaída de ideas o mas trabajos o el que la compu se le ocurriera formatearse... pero enserio espero que les agrade el capitulo

**By: Roxas Shadow Strife**

.

.

**CAPITULO 7: DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

.

.*.*.*.*

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Ya era algo tarde en aquella ciudad, mas sin embargo aquello no desalentó a cierto moreno para saltar sobre su camatomando una almohada y abrazándola felizmente al saber que su neko no se encontraba lejos, ver que por fin tenía más de una oportunidad para lograr hablar con el sin que hubiesen interrupciones de por medio o aquellas personas que le eran molestas.

Zack: ahhh no puedo creer que mi querido neko este tan cerca de mi 3, por fin el cielo me ah dado una oportunidad de ser feliz T.T

RinggRingg ...

Zack: quien podrá ser a esta hora =O?

Al observar su teléfono vio que el número era de Sephiroth, así que sin muchas ganas se apresuró a contestar ya que sabía que él, no era una persona paciente, y menos por teléfono

Zack: hola...

Sephiroth: yaestás listo para lo de mañana?

Zack: ¬¬ las fotos estarán listas el martes, pasare por ellas antes del trabajo y te las llevare en la noche

Sephiroth: en realidad me refería a los ensayos de la obra, o es que acaso te olvidaste por completo de ese pequeño evento de la escuela que se supone que realicemos antes de finalizar el año.

Zack: ah..eso, pues la verdad ya que gracias a ti, estaré ayudando mucho a las chicas y al profesor Vincent ¬¬

Sephiroth: jajaja pero si a ti te encanta ayudar =P

Zack: bueno, para que llamaste?

Sephiroth: que aburrido..en fin llame para informarte que tienes que ir a limpiar el salón de gimnasia esta semana

Zack: de seguro te tocaba hacerlo a ti verdad ¬¬

Sephiroth: si pero para que maltratar mis manos en actividades poco llamativas para mi, si tú que eres mi esclavo puedas hacerlas en mi lugar -poniendo una sonrisa sínica del otro lado del teléfono

Zack: ...

Sephiroth: bien descansas Zacksito, jajajaja

Zack: algún día Sephiroth, veras que todo se te regresara ¬¬ y veras por lo que tengo que pasar por tu culpa

.

Sephiroth: veremos cuanto puedes aguantar Zack, y más sin cometer un error que cause que neko-chan te vea como un pervertido, jajaja

.

Zack: -.- neko-chan me pregunto que estarás haciendo ahora...

.*.*

.*

Tifa: mmm estas segura que querrá llevarnos Sephiroth mañana a la escuela?

Aeris: claro, además si no, como podríamos llevar todos los trajes que ya acabamos

Tifa: pensaba molestar a Cloud con eso =P

Aeris: XD será mejor que lo molestes entonces con lo de su vestuario, ya que necesitamos que este por acá

Tifa: mmm no creo que le agrade mucho medírselo

Aeris: yo creo que al que le gustara mucho será a Zack

Tifa: entonces es verdad nuestras suposiciones?

Aeris: 90% segura de ello ^^

Tifa: y la conversación que tuviste sobre él, en el auto es algún plan tuyo?

Aeris: digamos que solo le quiero dar una ayudadita a mi pobre amigo Zack

Tifa: XD, pero la tendrá difícil

Aeris: si lo dices por lo de Sephiroth y Genesis, si le será un poco difícil

Tifa: me refería mas que nada a Cloud

Aeris: porque?

Tifa: mmm veras, se que igual no es bueno que te lo diga pero

Aeris: mm?

Tifa: Cloud una vez se enamoro de alguien, y ciertamente fue de un chico

Aeris: no veo lo malo en eso, además soy de mente abierta

Tifa: lo sé, y es verdad yo tampoco lo vi mal, solamente que, pues de la persona que se enamoro fue de su mejor amigo

Aeris: =O, lo que sucedió el otro día fue por el no?

Tifa: si, los tres nos llevábamos muy bien

Aeris: imagino que eran buenos tiempos para ustedes

Tifa: no del todo, almenos para Cloud no lo fueron tanto

Aeris: porque lo dices

Tifa: en realidad desde que conozco a cloud siempre fue un niño solitario, siempre se alejaba solo o se ponía a leer un libro, por lo mismo no se relacionaba con los demás chicos de la escuela, aunque también lo molestaban demasiado

Aeris: =/ a esa edad son normales ese tipo de niños

Tifa: si, sin embargo cloud creció sin padre hasta hace unos años y fue uno de los motivos por lo que lo molestaban los demás

Aeris: pensé que había crecido con Denzel

Tifa: no, solamente hace cinco años fue cuando su madre volvió a casarse

Aeris: ya veo

Tifa: aunque no lo creas cloud tuvo su época un tanto rebelde

Aeris: =O

Tifa: cuando éramos niños, lo llegue a defender en varias ocasiones, hasta que decidió ir a tomar clases karate, me sorprendió ver que haya decidido entrar

Aeris: y que sucedió después

Tifa: en nuestra clase estaba el chico que te digo, al principio solo competían por ver quién era mejor durante las clases, claro todo indirectamente, poco después se hicieron buenos amigos, en la escuela se le notaba feliz y al menos ya se relacionaba un poco más, incluso pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos

Aeris:si se llevaban bien entonces que sucedió

Tifa: al parecer le mintió a cloud

Aeris: =O

Tifa: eso fue lo que me dijo Cloud puesto que yo ya no vivía por allá cuando sucedió eso y cloud no me quiere dar muchos detalles

Aeris: ah deber sido algo que le afecto mucho

Tifa: si, por lo mismo Zack no lo tiene fácil

Aeris: y no te comunicaste con el?

Tifa: pues intente pero solo tenía el teléfono de su casa, y al parecer se mudo

Aeris: =/ y no crees que puede ser algo referente a eso?

Tifa: no lo se, pero cuando Cloud decide callarse algo lo hace

Aeris: entonces con mayor razóndebemos ayudarlo, ya que el no es muy bueno con sus sentimientos

Tifa: se ve, y mas con lo evidente que se vio con el comentario de Reno en la comida

Aeris: si, pero supongo que Cloud no noto eso

Tifa: o no lo quiso ver

Aeris: también

Tifa: en cualquier caso, espero que nuestro trabajo de cupidos no sea muy difícil

Aeris: jajaja

Tifa: pero recuerda que debe ser un secreto para aquellos dos, o Cloud nos dejara de hablar

Aeris: por supuesto

Tifa: ahora que lo pienso

Aeris: que sucede

Tifa: el papel de Genesis será el del príncipe y Cloud será la princesa, eso se significa que Zack no estará muy feliz en los ensayos de la obra

Aeris: eso perjudicaría su relación con Cloud =O

Tifa: mmm solo espero que Zack piense en sus acciones =/

.*.*

.*

Zack: Achu... ¬¬ ahora quien estará hablando de mi

Ring... Ring...

Zack: eh?

Ring..Ring...

Zack: será de nuevo Sephiroth para decirme que se le olvido decirme que debo limpiar otra cosa

Al mirar su celular noto que era número desconocido, así que pensó que se habían equivocado al marcar, pero aun así decidió contestar

Zack: hola? -notándose algo extrañado

?: Hola, perdón por llamar tan tarde, soy Cloud, tu compañero de la escuela

Zack: "0.0 mi neko me está hablando por teléfono, oh por dios.."

Cloud: imagino que ya te ibas a dormir, en fin es rápido, hablaba para ver si querías venir a cenar mañana a mi casa, claro si es que no tienes inconveniente

Zack: "esto debe ser un sueño... " yo..

Cloud: ...zack?

Zack: lo siento..n.n¡, si, si puedo, muchas gracias

Cloud: bien, nos vemos después buenas noches

Zack: buenas noches cloud =D -y colgaron

Zack: Ahhhh! creo que la diosa de la que tanto habla Genesis por fin me ah ayudado, mañana será la mejor noche ^^

.*.*

.*

Cloud: vaya creo es verdad lo que dijeron las chicas sobre que no ah podido comer bien y por eso se nota en las nubes-decía en lo que dejaba su celular al lado de su computadora

Cloud: -.- espero que mañana sea por lo menos un díamás tranquilo, afortunadamente ya tengo algo de gil, solo espero que Tifa no le comente nada de eso a mi madre oh tendré problemas

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

La noche paso para algunas personas muy larga ya que esperaban con ansias que el día de clases se pasara lo másrápido posible porque querían estar disfrutando después de la escuela, sin embargo para cierto rubio quien estaba tratando de dormir no lograba conciliar el sueño ya que estaba analizando la conversación que tubo de regreso con sus amigas

.

.*.*.*.*FLASH BACK.*.*.*.*.*

.

Aeris: ^^ fue un día muy emocionante verdad

Tifa: si, mas para Cloud =P

Cloud: espero que no digas nada de este día Tifa

Tifa: no lo hare, desconfiado..

Cloud: no soy desconfiado, se le dice ser precavido XP

Tifa: desconfiado =P

Aeris: ^^¡ bueno, no se pelen

Tifa: no lo hacemos, solo fue un comentario

Cloud: si claro..

Aeris: hablando de comentarios, enverdad cocinas muy bien cloud

Tifa: hasta los chicos lo dijeron

Aeris: ^^ sobretodo Reno estaba encantado

Cloud: yo creo que exageran

Aeris: y que harás en vacaciones cloud

Cloud: pues no tengo nada planeado aun

Tifa: =D es bueno escuchar eso, no crees aeris?

Aeris: si ^^

Cloud: porque es bueno?

Tifa: no te gustaría ir a la playa con nosotras =D?

Cloud: eh?

Aeris: si, veras Yuffie nos pregunto si no queríamos ir a Costa de Sol estas vacaciones

Cloud: pero no me dijo nada, y seria de mala educación ir sin invitación

Tifa: es porque eres intimidante

Aeris: le dio miedo preguntarte, así que nos dijo a nosotras que lo hiciéramos

Cloud: mmm

Tifa: también invito a tu hermano

Cloud: y eso, a que se debe

Tifa: le agrado y más cuando estaban jugando al snowboard

Cloud: tendré que preguntar a Reeve y a mi madre

Aeris: veras que la pasaremos bien ^^

Tifa: =D pero lo haces, ok? o te estaré molestando con eso todo lo que resta de las clases

Cloud: si es una promesa

Aeris: ^^

Cloud: eres una loca

Tifa: =D pero así me quieres =P

Cloud: eso es aprovecharse, lo sabías

Tifa: =P

Aeris: oye cloud, que te parece ahora Zack

Cloud: eh..mmmm.. pues se ve que tiene mucha energía

Tifa: es buen atleta también

Cloud: y siempre es así de emocionado por todo?

Aeris: no lo definiría así pero en cierto modo si lo es, aunque es muy responsable aunque no lo creas

Tifa: deberías pasar un rato con el

Cloud: no creo que yo le caiga bien

Aeris: porque lo dices

Cloud: pues pareciera eso

Aeris: deberías haberlo visto, estaba preocupado por ti cuando estabas con lo del chocobo

Tifa: cualquiera lo estaría, igual le da miedo hablarte XD

Cloud: mmm,

Tifa: si quieres saber algo de el puedes pregúntanos =P

Cloud: ¬¬, es cierto lo de sus padres?

Aeris: si, regresan hasta dentro de un par de meses

Cloud: y eso porque?

Aeris: pues solo nos dijo Zack por asuntos familiares y pues se quedó solo en casa, pero parece que en su trabajo aun no le pagan y ahora anda sufriendo por comida

Tifa: deberías invitarlo algúndía a tu casa, como son vecinos no tendríanningún problema

Cloud: mmm "faltaría que él quisiera" -pensaba para si

Aeris: te aseguro que si lo haces el aceptaría ^^

Cloud: 0.0 "como supo lo que estaba pensando"

Tifa: ^^

Cloud: mmm está bien, pero no tengo su teléfono

Aeris: préstame tu celular entonces

Cloud: ten -dándole su celular (el mismo modelo que el de la película de Adventchildren XD)

Tifa: no creo que se moleste si le hablas en la noche =P

Cloud:

Aeris: ten ^^ -entregándole el celular junto el numero de Zack

Cloud: gracias..

Tifa: ^^ animo, ya verás que ambos se llevaran muy bien

Aeris: igual y hasta de fiesta vas con el y Reno

Cloud: lo dudo pero ya será ver

Aeris: es un buen chico aunque sea un distraído a veces y si no come mas XD

Cloud: mmm

.*.*.*.*.*FIN DEL FLASH BACK.*.*.*.*

Cloud: será bueno que confié en las palabras de tifa... -diciendo esto último al cerrar sus ojos rendido por el cansancio

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Las aves comenzaban a cantar con la salida del sol en aquel día, el viento soplaba las hojas de los árboles y arbustos que había en la ciudad, en algunos sitios se veia la poca actividad que había aun, mientras que en otras partes...

.*

CaitSit: Cloud..yaestá acomodado su almuerzo, nya

Cloud: gracias CaitSith

CaitSith: necesita algo más?, nya

Cloud: mmm solo recuérdales a mi madre y a Reeve que hoy vendrá un compañero de mi clase, aunque dudo que lo olvide con el escándalo de ayer...

CaitSith: ok,nya

Cloud: aquí dejo el desayuno para Denzel y su almuerzo, te lo encargo

CaitSith: entendido, nya

Cloud: me marcho entonces... -sin muchas ganas de dirigirse a la escuela por temor a encontrarse con Zack, tomo sus cosas para dirigirse a la puerta no sin antes tomar un poco de aire antes de abrir la puerta

.*

Zack: ^^ hoy será un gran día... un gran día -decía contento mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse

En ese momento Zack se encontraba tan alegre que apresuro el paso para llegar a la escuela y ver a su neko sentado en la banca que se encontraba frente a él, mas sin embargo nunca imagino que pronto su suerte estaría cambiando a su favor, al menos un poco...

Cloud: -.- "ahora como hare para hablarle..el es... es distinto a mí como podría entablar una conversación con el si nisiquiera creo que le pueda agradar un poco, aunque las chicas digan lo contrario..." ahhhh como le digo a Zack! -alzando un poco la voz sin percatarse que alguien lo escucho

Zack: =D que quieres decirme? -pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello de cloud ya que se notaba su alegría al ver que se encontró con su neko

Cloud: EH! ZACK! -asustado y sonrojado al sentirse cerca deZack

Zack: ^^ no pensé encontrarte tan temprano

Cloud: eh..no.. ni yo "que hace aquí"

Zack: y dime, que querías decirme? ^^?

Cloud: este.. "vamos cloud dile", veras, quería saber si tu...

Zack: si? ^^ -ya caminando a un lado de su compañero

Cloud: " porque se me dificulta hablar con él, solo es decirle, ahh maldición ", veras quería ver si te interesaría comer con las chicas y conmigo hoy a la hora del descanso..

Zack: =D claro que si "el cielo me sonríe cada vez mas, T.T"

Cloud: "vez no fue difícil", este... y lo de la cena...?

Zack: me encantaría ir ^^, a qué hora cenan?

Cloud: a las 6:30

Zack: =D "si me da tiempo de acabar con la limpieza ^^", estaré entonces a esa hora

Cloud: me da gusto escuchar eso "pero que dije!"

Zack: =D, pero no molestare a tu familia?

Cloud: no, por supuesto que no... " creo será al revés"

Zack: y perdona tantas preguntas pero, a que se debe tu invitación?

Cloud: pues... las chicas me dijeron que en tu trabajo no te han pagado y pues que tus padres no están en casa así que, me imagine que igual si..si no te incomodaba pues.. te gustaría cenar en mi casa "que rayos te pasa cloud, solo es una invitación" -se encontraba algo agitado mientras conversaba con Zack

Zack: "T.T neko se preocupa por mi", y tus padres?

Cloud: ya les informe ayer y les pareció buena idea "claro, mi madre estaba más que encantada -.-" -recordando un poco lo de la noche anterior

Zack: en verdad muchas gracias por la invitación ^^

Cloud: descuida.."tranquilízate"

Zack: te encuentras bien? -parando de repente a cloud y poniendo una mano en su frente

Cloud: 0.0¡? eh... -más rojo por lo que acabo de hacer zack

Zack: estas rojo, no estarás enfermo?

Cloud: / -sonrojado a no más poder- NOO -alejando la mano de Zack repentinamente

Zack: eh?, sucede algo?

Cloud: lo..lo siento, no tengo nada "porque hiciste eso cloud! pensara que estás loco o algo así"

En ese instante vieron un auto que se detuvo a un lado de ellos, en ese momento bajaron la ventanilla, dejando ver a una chica de cabello largo que se encontraba viendo a los chicos de una forma picara y saludándolos

Zack: Tifa?

Tifa: chicos, que sorpresa que hacen aquí los dos

Cloud: ¬¬ obviamente dirigirnos a la escuela

Sephiroth: zack amigo, porque estas tan feliz ^^ -haciendo el comentario para enfadar a Zack

Zack: "maldito sephiroth, quieres que mi neko piense algo mal de mi verdad ¬¬*" jajaja, pues porque ya falta poco para las vacaciones -tratando de evadir el temay con una sonrisa algo fingida

Sephiroth: ah, será eso =P?

Zack: jajaja si ¬¬

Aeris: porque no suben, igual vamos platicando en lo que llegamos a la escuela

Cloud: gracias pero prefiero caminar, no se preocupen, además sirve para ver cuánto me toma llegar ^^¡

Sephiroth: y tu Zack, no vienes?=)

Zack: eh, no gracias, además mejor acompaño a cloud, así no se sentirá solo y aburrido de camino a clases -acercando a cloud sorpresivamente hacia el

Cloud: O.O -a punto de que le dé un ataque

Tifa: "vaya esto es inesperado", entonces nos adelantamos

Sephiroth: suerte Zacksito =P

Aeris: nos vemos en el salón chicos ^^

Zack: nos vemos ^^¡

Cloud: "porque me pongo así con el " este...

Zack: si? -quien aún permanecía abrazando a Cloud

Cloud: será mejor que avancemos

Zack: XD disculpa -dijo algo apenado y rascándose atrás de la nuca

Cloud: no..descuida -tratando de mirar a otro lado para que no lo viera

Zack: te lastimaste el domingo?

Cloud: eh?no, solo perdí la concentración y fue solo un pequeño golpe, nada de qué preocuparse

Zack: no me gustaría ver que te suceda algo por hacer ese tipo de locuras..

Cloud: descuida, además no pasó nada "porque suena preocupado"

Zack: si necesitas ayuda en cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme

Cloud: este..gracias

Zack: ^^ para eso somos amigos no?

Cloud: pero apenas nos conocemos..

Zack: eso no importa, al contrario así nos conocemos mejor ^^ -manteniendo una sonrisa

Cloud: creo tienes razón

Zack: anda no pongas cara serio =P

Cloud: no pongo ninguna cara =P

Zack: jajajaja =D así me gusta

Cloud: =) "enserio no parece ser una mala persona"

.

.*.*

Minutos más tarde

.*

.

Sephiroth: bueno chicas, esto es todo o se les olvida algo?

Aeris: pues es todo supongo

Sephiroth: ustedes trabajan bastante rápido

Tifa: en realidad nos estamos tardando con ciertos trajes ya que los actores son muy exigentes =P

Sephiroth: jajaja se le llama ser un actor preparado

Aeris: yo mas bien diría que tienes un actor interno como Genesis =P

Sephiroth: jajaja no me compares con el, además el es un actor dramático yo en cambio soy mejor en otras áreas

Tifa: si, por eso te toco bien ser el villano de la historia

Sephiroth: yo lo veo más bien como una victima de las circunstancias

Aeris: pues lo serás si tratas mal a zack durante la obra y en los ensayos ni se diga XD

Sephiroth: te preocupas demasiado por el sabias

Aeris: también lo hago por ti =P, además sabes que quiero mucho a Zack

Sephiroth: si eso ya lo tenía entendido

Tifa: no te enojes, o en verdad parecerás una bruja

Sephiroth: no me enoje XP, y con su permiso tengo que ir a buscar al profesor Vincent –decía al dirigirse a la salida, dejando a Aeris extrañada por su actitud y a Tifa con algunas dudas

Aeris: porque se abra puesto así =(

Tifa: yo creo porque defendiste a Zack

Aeris: pensé que ya se le quitaría eso -.-

Tifa: ¿

Aeris: el y Zack nunca se llevaron bien de niños, Sephiroth siempre lo ah visto como un niño molesto e inmaduro

Tifa: bueno sus personalidades son muy diferentes

Aeris: si y es lo que agradezco, gracias a Zack, Sephiroth no se hizo un engreído y solitario como su padre

Tifa: no es que hable mal del profesor Ojo pero en eso tienes razón, no hubiese sido bueno para el ni para nadie que saliera a su padre en ese sentido

Aeris: Sephiroth tiene un buen corazón en el fondo, pero es algo cerrado con la gente, y eso si es gracias a su padre

Tifa: =/

Aeris: creo que los chicos con los que nos juntamos tienen sus problemas u.u

Tifa: lo malo de ellos es que se encierran demasiado en ellos mismos que no dejan entrar a nadie

Aeris: si, es lo único que me molesta de Sephiroth cuando esta así

Tifa: bueno ya no se puede hacer más que ayudarles cuando sea necesario

Aeris: si

.*.*

.*

Vincent: Bien ya están los últimos materiales para la realización del set así que podrás poner lo que te pidió el director cuando acabemos de montar el escenario para que así no sepan los demás lo que pasara y ni una palabra de esto para que no se estresen de mas tus compañeros

Shelke: si profesor n.n

Vincent: bueno si tienes dudas o necesitas apoyo en algo estaré en los ensayos para la obra

Shelke: descuide, n.n

Sephiroth: -.- tengo que calmarme un poco para la siguiente vez.. -decía en voz baja en lo que caminaba

Cissnei: Shelke! =D

Shelke: hola Cissnei, como estas

Cissnei: bien, oye necesito pedirte un favor

Shelke: si es sobre esa persona ya sabes que hablamos de negocios

Cissnei: por supuesto

Shelke: bien, entonces de que se trata...

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

La mañana transcurrió relativamente rápida, con los detalles para la decoración del set mas las pruebas de los vestuarios que tenían que hacer, todos se la pasaron bien haciendo las escenas que presentaban mayor problema

Tseng: Elena, quisieras comer conmigo hoy? -un poco apenado al preguntarle

Elena: Tseng...

Tseng: si?

Elena: claro que comeré contigo n.n

Reno: T.T me abandonan

Tseng: puedes ir con Sephiroth o Zack

Reno: no quiero después de que me estuvo mandando en el escenario

Tseng: sabes que la obra es así

Reno: no recuerdo que hubiese tantas escenas

Tseng: quéjate con el escritor o al menos con quien hizo la adaptación

Reno: u.u prefiero dormir un poco

Tseng: bueno entonces nos veremos después

Tifa: bien a donde vamos?

Aeris: en el jardín del patio trasero estaría bien para comer n.n

Cloud: ustedes guían

Zack: "por fin comeré junto a el =D"

Cissnei: oye zack -haciéndole una seña para que fuese con ella

Zack: que paso?

Cissnei: no quieres venir a comer conmigo? n.n

Zack: oh, perdón pero ya iré a comer con Aeris y los demás, lo siento

Cissnei: está bien, será para la otra n.n

Zack: si, pero gracias =)

Cissnei: "=( y yo que quería comer con el T.T"

Sephiroth: y bien, a donde vamos n.n

Genesis: solo espero sea un lugar tranquilo

Tifa: vamos ir al jardín

Zack: " porque están aquí"

Cloud: "vaya creo a esto se le llama convivir con compañeros de clase" -pensaba al verlos a todos preparándose para irse a comer

.*.*

.*

Minutos más tarde

.*.*

Sephiroth: creo que la obra saldrá bien el día de la función

Genesis: yo solo espero que no se les olvide sus guion y no les de pánico escénico

Zack: "quería comer solo con cloud no con estos ahhhh"

Aeris: y como te sentiste Cloud, al actuar

Cloud: para ser la primera parte no me agrado, no me gusta el papel que me toco

Zack: somos dos, a mi no me agrada ser el dragon T.T

Sephiroth: pero cierto o no cloud que Zack le queda ser la mascota

Cloud: creo que el disfraz le es incomodo

Zack: si T.T y encima Sephiroth me manda, eso es horrible T.T

Tifa: XD jajaja

Genesis: pero no está sin embargo fuera de la realidad, o no?

Zack:

Cloud: o.o?

Aeris: n.n parecen hermanos ustedes, siempre peleando por algo

Zack y Sehpiroth: CLARO QUE NO! -dijeron al unisonó

Cloud: n.n¡

Tifa: jajajaja

Genesis: y dicen que no

Aeris: n.n

La comida paso rápida y sin más incidentes, a cloud le agrado la compañía de ese pequeño grupo de personas aunque igual no estaba acostumbrado le gustaba sentirse rodeado de personas

.*.*.*

.*

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente después del receso, cada quien se dirigía a sus actividades esperando que ya acabara el día puesto que no querían permanecer mas en la escuela y sabiendo que la mayor parte del tiempo la tenían libre o al menos sin tantas preocupaciones se les hacia eterno ya que acabara el mes.

Zack: ya me quiero ir!

Angeal: no grites Zack

Zack: pero Angeal ya falta poco para salir de vacaciones, porque tenemos que esperar estas semanas si no haremos nada

Angeal: ah.. quieres hacer algo, pues entonces me tendrás que hacer 20 flexiones 30 lagartijas 50 vueltas

Zack: pero porque

Angeal: querías hacer algo, y te pongo que hagas eso

Zack: T.T no seas así

Angeal: dime Zack, acaso te enamoraste para cambiar así tu comportamiento?

Zack: que! este.. porque preguntas

Angeal: hay Zack, he visto esa misma actitud y cara en todas aquellas alumnas que se han enamorado y andan haciendo el tonto en mi clase

Zack:

Angeal: me equivoco acaso?

Zack: no..

Angeal: te daré un consejo, si sigues haciendo el tonto no atraerás su atención

Zack: lo se

Angeal: Bueno ya puedes irte, pero quiero que dejes de estar en las nubes, entendido

Zack: si Angeal =D -y sale corriendo

.

.*.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Después de varias horas Zack por fin conocería a la familia de Cloud, y podría estar compartiendo una cena tranquila con el, o eso es lo que pensaba Zack cuando se dirigía muy animado a la casa de cloud.

Toc Toc -se escuchaba en la puerta

Sarah: Cloud hijo abre la puerta

Cloud: ya voy madre

Zack: "tranquilo Zack tranquilo"

Click -se escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse

Cloud: "esta aquí" Hola

Zack: =D hola buenas noches Cloud

Cloud: "tranquilo Cloud, solo hazlo pasar" adelante...

Zack: gracias n.n

Cloud: bueno esta es mi casa -ya estando los dos dentro de ella

Zack: Hola, buenas noches n.n¡

Denzel: Zack! =D –yendo a donde se encontraba el chico

Zack: cómo has estado peque =D

Denzel: bien pero no soy peque, ya soy un chico y mas fuerte =D

Zack: =D por supuesto

Cloud: le caes bien

Zack: n.n

Sarah: buenas noches n.n

Reeve: así que él es tu compañero de la escuela n.n

Cloud: si

Denzel: espero que tengas hambre Zack =D

Zack: n.n¡ si

Sarah: ^^ es verdad, vamos toma asiento -mostrándole el comedor

Denzel: ven siéntate junto a mi ^^ -jalándolo a una silla junto a la de su asiento

Zack: ^^¡ tienen una linda casa

Reeve: me da gusto saber que eres nuestro vecino, asípodrías ayudar a Cloud en lo que se pueda

Zack: ^^ por eso no tengo inconveniente

Denzel: qué bueno que eres amigo de mi hermano ^^

Zack: jajaja a mí también me alegra serlo

Cloud:

Reeve: porque pones esa cara Cloud ^^?

Cloud: ... yo no pongo ninguna cara ¬¬

Sarah: y bien Zack, como te llevas con mi hijo?, no te ha causado ningún problema?

Zack: por supuesto que no XD, en estos días se ve que Cloud es un chico muy inteligente, y no veo que tenga problemas en adaptarse a las materias

Cloud: pareciera que no confías en mis capacidades de estudio, madre

Sarah: jajaja claro que si hijo pero tu casi no dices nada de la escuela

Cloud: no hay nada que contar que es otra cosa

Sarah: y dime Zack, trabajas?

Zack: si

Reeve: Zack, y en que trabajas?

Zack: pues trabajo en una cafetería

Sarah: =O y es muy pesado tu trabajo?

Zack: a veces, pero se me hace un buen empleo de medio tiempo en lo que salgo de la escuela

Sarah: pensaras seguir estudiando o ya buscaras trabajo como tal

Zack: depende si logro encontrar algo bueno que pueda financiar mis estudios seguiré

Reeve: entonces por eso buscaste trabajo?

Cloud: no estamos en una averiguación para que lo estén interrogando XO

Zack: XD

Sarah: solo nos interesa conocerlo cloud n.n

Reeve: es cierto =)

Zack: descuida Cloud, no me molesta y si señor Reeve, quisiera independizarme para que mis padres no gasten demasiado en mi

Sarah: eres un hijo muy responsable

Cloud: ... "eso sono a indirecta"

Reeve: les dejan mucho trabajo en la escuela?

Zack: no siempre, aunque ya que casi acabamos, nos han dejado trabajos finales y estamos un poco ocupados

Cloud: ¬¬

Denzel: =D y cuando puedes volver a venir

Zack: siempre que Cloud me quiera invitar –mirando a Cloud con una sonrisa

Cloud: …. o/o –sonrojándose un poco al ver que Zack le sonreía

Reeve: =O "estos chicos"

Sarah: n.n "vaya vaya"

.

Así pasaron varios minutos más interrogando a Zack hasta que por fin decidieron cenar tranquilamente, por otro lado Cloud estaba avergonzado por la forma en que estuvieron confesando a su compañero, aunque de cierta manera pudo enterarse de varias cosas referente a él, como sus gustos en la comida, en algunos grupos musicales y gracias a Denzel se enteró que Zack estaba en el equipo de Basquetbol.

.

Denzel: estuvo muy rica la cena, mama

Sarah: n.n me alegro que te gustara

Zack: =O sabe igual de bien que la comida que hace Cloud =D

Reeve: apoco probaste la comida de mi hijo =O

Zack: si n.n

Cloud: …

Sarah: me alegra que mi pequeño te haya invitado de su comida n.n, hubiese querido ver eso T.T –haciendo expresión que quería llorar

Cloud: madre... -/- -algo sonrojado por lo que dijo su madre

Zack: "qué lindo se ve cloud cuando se molesta XD"

Denzel: Zack tu iras a la playa con tifa y Aeris estas vacaciones?

Zack: si, por lo general vamos todos cada vez que nos invita Yuffie

Sarah: es verdad, Cloud nos menciono que también le invitaron junto con Denzel

Zack: =O

Denzel: verdad que si podemos ir =D?

Cloud: "Denze! "

Reeve: pues si Zack no tiene inconveniente en cuidar de ustedes dos, no veo problema

Sarah: claro si el quiere

Zack: por mi encantado =D "claro que yo cuidare de ambos, y en especial de mi neko-chan n.n"

Sarah: entonces tienen permiso de ir chicos n.n

Denzel: YAY! =D ya quiero que sean vacaciones, n.n

Cloud: "-.- y yo que quería pasarla en mi habitación pintando…" -.-

Sarah: y quiero que te lleves a caitsith con ustedes

Cloud: si madre -.-

Zack: n.n creo que será mejor irme ya

Denzel: porque tan pronto =(

Zack: ya es tarde y aun no acomodo mis cosas para mañana =)

Reeve: cuando quieras puedes venir aquí n.n

Sarah: serás bienvenido a comer cuando gustes, y si quieres puedes venir aquí hasta que tus padres regresen, así ahorras en la comida

Zack: no quisiera molestarlos de esa forma

Sarah: no lo haces, además cualquier amigo de mis hijos será bienvenido cuando quiera n.n

Cloud: mejor acepta o no te dejaran ir

Zack: y no te molesta que venga, cloud?

Cloud: eh..nono como crees..

Zack: entonces vendré n.n

Cloud: claro n.n " porque pones cara de alegría cloud, ahhh "

Zack: "que alegría T.T sus padres me aceptan y aparte me invitan a comer todos los días, que emoción, compartir la mesa con mi neko-chan" bueno, muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo magnifica =D

Cloud: te acompaño a tu casa –le decía mientras caminaban a la puerta

Zack: no está lejos así que descuida n,n

Cloud: ...

Zack: está bien vamos XD –ponía cara de nervios

.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Zack, este por su parte estaba feliz y deseando que nunca acabara aquel momento, aunque sabía que su casa no estaba lejos trataba de caminar lo mas despacio posible para caminar junto a su pequeño neko a un lado

.

Cloud: Zack, disculpa si mi familia te incomodo

Zack: no te preocupes, no lo hizo n.n

Cloud: enserio, no quiero que te sientas incomodo por algo asi

Zack: creo que tus padres solo se preocupan que su hijo no ande con delincuentes n.n¡, además eso solo me dice que se preocupan mucho por ti y solo quieren tu bien

Cloud: ...

Zack: Cloud...

Cloud: que sucede?

Zack: te desagrado?

Cloud:!, que? por qué dices eso? -poniendo cara de confusión

Zack: me dio la impresión que así fue cuando tus padres me invitaron a comer a tu casa

Cloud: no claro que no, es solo... -deteniéndose de repente

Zack: ? -mirando a cloud un poco preocupado

Cloud: lo lamento.. nunca he llevado a alguien a mi casa porque... -ahí Cloud le vino a la memoria un recuerdo desagradable cuando era un niño que hizo que apretara los puños inconscientemente, claro que esto no lo paso desapercibido Zack

Zack: Cloud?

Cloud: yo.. lo lamento me tengo que ir -evadiendo la mirada del moreno

Zack: espera! -le dijo a cloud pero este ya había corrido de nuevo en dirección a su casa

Cloud: "eres un tonto cloud!, el no es como esos chicos", Zack... -se le venían a la mente varios pensamientos

Zack: Cloud... porque saliste corriendo, ahhh Zack eres un idiota ahora no querrá hablarte ahhhhh necesito hablar con tifa ella es la única que puede ayudarme con cloud -dirigiéndose rápidamente a su casa para hablar por teléfono con tifa

.*.*

.*

Tifa: con esto Cloud se verá muy linda XD -guardando unos adornos para el cabello o en este caso la peluca que usarían para el vestuario de cloud

Ring... Ring... -comenzaba a sonar el teléfono

Ring... Ring... Ring...

Zack: Tifa por favor contesta, necesito hablar contigo

Ring... Ring...

Ring.. Ring...

Tifa: quien será

Zack: vamos...

Tifa: bueno?

Zack: TIFA! me alegra que estes

Tifa: Zack? que sucede, te escuchas raro

Zack: necesito tu ayuda, es urgente

Tifa: dime que sucede

Zack: es sobre Cloud

Tifa: que sucede?

Zack: veras, fui a cenar a casa de cloud, ahí sus padres me preguntaron varias cosas, ya al final cloud me acompaño a casa pero le pregunte que si acaso yo le desagradaba y pareciera que después recordó algo o no se pero solo dijo que nunca había llevado a nadie a su casa por algo y después se fue corriendo de regreso, y y.. no se me preocupa que paso

Tifa: ...

Zack: dime que le paso a cloud o porque actuó así, en verdad me preocupa

Tifa: Zack..

.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Boinggggg -Sonido de messenger-

Omnislash ah iniciado sesión -Nota: para los que no jugaron el juego de FF7, es el ultimo Limit de Cloud, ciertamente es de los mas tardados en el juego pero es el que se ve más chido XD

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Tifa: oh vaya... -mirando su computadora

Zack: tifa?

Tifa: Zack, que mas paso

Omnislash: Tifa necesito hablar contigo -desde el messenger

Tifa: hola cloud que sucede "ahora tengo que ver como arreglo esto..."

Cloud: yo.. soy un idiota... de seguro moleste demasiado a Zack hoy

Tifa: dime que paso

Zack: es todo, solo que me pareció que le hice enfadar, lo moleste o algo por la pregunta que le hice

Tifa: te dijo algo mas cuando estaban solos?

Zack: no

Cloud: lo invite a cenar y en la cena lo estuvieron interrogando mis padres diciéndole que hacía y demás, también lo invitaron a cenar hasta que llegaran sus padres, en fin parece ser que pensó que me molesto el hecho de que lo invitaran a cenar y pensó que el me desagradaba porque me lo pregunto cuándo lo acompañe a su casa y y...

Tifa: Zack, que piensas de Cloud?

Cloud: Tifa... recordé lo que me decían esos chicos... y yo... solo salí corriendo de ahí

Zack: creo que es una gran persona, que es un chico genial y fuerte pero frágil a la vez, cuando sonríe aunque sea pocas veces me hace sentir bien me.. me alegra, saber que tiene algo me hace sentir mal pero me duele pensar que a lo mejor el me odia o le caigo mal

Tifa: "esto es más complicado de lo que pensé"

Cloud: no quiero que el piense que lo odio, no sé qué hacer..

Zack: por favor ayúdame Tifa

Tifa: zack, si de verdad quieres ayudarlo, entonces no te desanimes trata de acercarte a el, de comprenderlo y apoyarlo

Zack: algo le sucedió para que actuara así?

Tifa: tuvo una infancia dura...

Cloud: ...

Tifa: Cloud si piensas así mejor trata de acercarte a el, cuéntale parte de ti, ábrete a la gente o enserio pensara que lo odias y no solo el, los demás pensaran lo mismo

Cloud: mañana como le hablare después de esto

Tifa: pedirle una disculpa

Zack: Tifa...

Tifa: que sucede Zack

Zack: crees que estoy loco o algo por decirte lo que pienso de Cloud?

Cloud: ...

Tifa: por que piensas eso

Zack: porque realmente me gusta Cloud...

Tifa: pero

Zack: igual piensas que como a alguien como yo le gustan los chicos

Tifa: eres como cualquier chico y a mi no me molesta eso, además a Aeris tampoco a las dos se nos hace completamente normal

Cloud: crees que él me perdone?

Tifa: si lo haces de corazón si

Zack: mañana tratare de hablar con el, espero arreglar las cosas

Tifa: animo, no te preocupes n.n solo no te sientas mal si crees que es medio pesado

Zack: gracias tifa, lamento haberte molestado, nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Tifa: descansas

.

click -sonido del botón del celular cuando lo apago

.

Cloud: te dejo, perdón por molestar con algo así

Tifa: no me molestas y sabes que te ayudare en lo que pueda, pero tu tambien debes poner de tu parte

Cloud: u.u gracias... nos vemos mañana

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Boinggggg -Sonido de messenger

Omnislash ah cerrado sesión

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tifa: esto se complico... tendré que mandarle mensaje a Aeris de lo sucedido

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

A la mañana siguiente

.*

.*.*

.*.*.*

Apenas eran las 6:30 de la mañana de aquel dia, y para dos chicos tal vez sería el día que uno de ellos no quería ver al otro por temor a lo que sucedió la noche anterior, sin embargo solo ellos podían decidir que pasara después

Zack: espero mi neko quiera hablar conmigo, necesito que sepa que estaré ahí para apoyarlo

.*

Cait Sith: Cloud... nya

Cloud: que sucede

Cait Sith: señor, necesita descansar un poco, nya -al ver a un muy desvelado Cloud el cual se le podía notar un poco la ojeras al no poder dormir la noche anterior

Cloud: ya te dije que no me llames señor y no necesito descansar

Cait Sith: mejor tome esto, nya -dándole una pequeña cajita con pastillas

Cloud: que es?

Cait Sith: son pastillas para dormir, solo tome una señor con eso descansara bien por unas horas

Cloud: u.u gracias pero enserio no las necesito

Cait Sith: ayer en la noche parecía que no podía conciliar el sueño después de que regreso de cenar, nya

Cloud: ...

Cait Sith: a pesar de ser un robot señor, se que necesita descansar, nya

Cloud: lo hare después de que regrese de la escuela no te preocupes, y ya me voy porque se me hará tarde

.*.*

.*

Cloud decidió irse rápidamente a la escuela para evitar que Zack se encontrara con él, toda la noche se la paso pensando en cómo podría disculparse por lo sucedido, como podría explicarle que en ese momento su mente decidió hacer que recordara como cuando era niño lo llamaran anormal, sucio, niño abandonado, idiota, etc, que si se juntaban con el serian iguales, Zack por su parte quería hablar de lo sucedido y pensaba hacerlo aquel día aunque tuviese que llevarle a hacer cualquier cosa el hablaría con su neko.

.*.*

.*

Tifa: entonces que pensaste con lo que te dije anoche Aeris

Aeris: primero quisiera saber mas acerca de Cloud, Zack es un chico que se preocupa demasiado por los que quiere y pueden incluso mal interpretarse sus acciones

Tifa: Cloud es obstinado

Aeris: pero si lo que me dices es que el tiene miedo, es posible que igual tenga miedo de acercarse a Zack aunque sea como amigo, si para lo que le decían aquellos niños llego al punto de alejarlo de la gente así, necesitara más que apoyo

Tifa: mira ahí viene -señalando a Cloud que se dirigía rápidamente al salón de clases

Aeris: sera mejor ir con el

Tifa: si

.*

Cloud: "aun no llega..." -al ver que el asiento de zack estaba vacio

Tifa: Cloud!

Cloud: hola tifa

Tifa: estas bien?

Cloud: si...

Aeris: te vez cansado

Cloud: hola Aeris y no es nada

Aeris: se nota que no dormiste anoche, sucede algo?

Cloud: ...

Tifa: cloud que hablamos ayer?

Cloud: lo siento, es solo que tengo miedo de lo que pase hoy

Tifa: no te preocupes cloud

Aeris: Zack no te comerá ni nada así que no debes tenerle miedo

Cloud: chicas...

Sephiroth y Genesis: Buen día compañeros

Aeris: Hola Sephi n.n

Tifa: hola

Cloud: hola...

Genesis: Cloud te encuentras bien?

Cloud: si, solo ando un poco cansado

Sephiroth: si es por la practica solo debes de acostumbrarte

Cloud: no fue por eso, solo tenía que pensar algunas cosas

Reno: te invito a salir entonces para que te relajes =D

Tifa: desde cuando llegaste

Reno: apenas =P pero si anda así de cabizbajo mi buen amigo Cloud lo puedo llevar a algún sitio para que se anime

Tifa: no lo dejaría mucho contigo capas y lo cansas mas

Reno: T.T

En ese momento llega agitado Zack ya que al no ver a Cloud en el camino pensó que igual se había adelantado a la escuela sin el por lo que paso.

Zack: Hola!

Cloud: ...

Tifa: hola Zack

Reno: Amigo =D!

Genesis: ya llego la mascota =P

Aeris: buen día Zack

Sephiroth: pensé que no vendrías hoy mascota.. -noto como todos a excepción de Cloud veían a Zack

Zack: Cloud...

En ese instante Zack se dirigía a Cloud, no sin antes dejar sus cosas en su asiento

Zack: Cloud tenemos que hablar -sin darle oportunidad alguna que cloud saliera corriendo de ahi por como llego con el, lo tomo de la mano llevándolo fuera del salón

Tifa: a donde te lo llevas Zack?

Zack: ...

Sephiroth: que sucede con ellos, porque actúan así -preguntándole a Tifa quien se encontraba un poco preocupada

Tifa: no lo se

Genesis: mejor déjenlos solos de momento, Zack no es el tipo de persona que se llevaría a alguien así solo porque si

Reno: aunque lo hizo un poco brusco no lo creen

Aeris: solo espero que no pase nada malo con ellos

Tifa: yo también

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Cloud: a donde me llevas -aun siendo jalado por Zack

Zack: ...

Se encontraban subiendo las escaleras hasta que por fin pasaron por una puerta, la cual daba a la azotea de la escuela

Zack: ahora si

Cloud: que estamos haciendo aquí -miraba un poco asustado a su compañero

Zack: Cloud...

Cloud: !

Zack: lamento mucho lo que sucedió ayer, te moleste, te incomodo lo que dije estoy seguro tanto que fue por lo que te fuiste no es verdad

Cloud: no.. yo..

Zack: puedes decirme la verdad cloud, me odias?, si es así dilo y no te molestare mas, me alejare de ti -Cloud miraba impactado por lo que le estaba diciendo

Cloud: NO TE ODIO! -contesto casi gritando

Zack: entonces

Cloud: lo que paso ayer fue culpa mía, jamás quise que pensaras que me caes mal ni mucho menos que te odio, solo tengo miedo de que pienses que soy extraño, un anormal! -a medida que decía eso cerraba sus puños

Zack: Cloud...

Cloud: en verdad no creo poder odiarte...

Zack: Cloud yo...

Cloud: no digas nada, se que piensas que soy extraño...

En ese instante comenzaba a dirigirse a la salida rápidamente pero Zack tubo reflejos mas rápidos que alcanzo el brazo de este y lo atrajo hacia su pecho abrasándolo

Zack: NUNCA! nunca digas eso, jamás pienses por un instante que yo te vea como una persona extraña o anormal, JAMAS!

Cloud: ! -no creía lo que escuchaba, a medida que se sentía tan cerca de Zack y por lo que escuchaba, su respiración se acelera a cada segundo

Zack: te lo dije no es cierto, ahora eres mi amigo puedes confiar en mí, puedes decirme todo lo que sea, incluso si te sientes bien con ello, puedes golpearme pero nunca escúchame bien nunca te alejes de mi lado -abrasándolo aun con delicadeza para no lastimarlo

Cloud: Zack...

Zack: incluso si quieres llorar o hablar con alguien ten en cuenta que estaré ahí para ti... "aunque solo me llegues a ver como un amigo, quiero que estés feliz" -pensaba esto ultimo

Cloud: enserio...?

Zack: claro que si =D -separándose ya de el

Cloud: perdón por lo de antes...

Zack: descuida, solo dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo

.

Cloud: si -diciéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Zack se aguantara las ganas de ir a abrasarlo

.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Bien eso es todo por el momento, espero avanzar mas en el siguiente y claro revelar un poco más de la historia de Cloud y pues darle una ayudita a Zack o ponerle un poco de trabas en el camino XD, en fin gracias por sus comentarios y enserio perdón por la tardanza.


	8. Chapter 8

**WINGS OF THE HEART**

**ACLARACIONES :**

Bueno principalmente este es un fic YAOI (relación chico +chico) así que puede haber de todo, de una vez advierto por si tienen problemas con el tema mejor no lo lean, sin ofender, ni es nada personal, claro este fic es solo para pasar el rato, y hacer algo divertido y claro que las fans que les agrade leer este tipo de cosas pues les conmueva un poco.

Los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores así que no lo olviden =P

Pareja principal: Zack x Cloud Personajes de: Final Fantasy 7

- (cambio de escena)

"pensamiento de algún personaje"

**By: Roxas Shadow Strife**

**NA: **Perdonen la gran demora pero ahora si estuvo pesado ya por fin con algo de tiempo libre después de un periodo de clases algo desgastante y cuestiones familiares de igual forma, pero en fin, este capítulo será con mucho drama, perdonen la demora y espero les sea de agrado el cap

.

.

**CAPITULO 8: **.**REENCUENTRO**

.*.*.*.*

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Reno: ya se tardaron no creen

Tifa: Si

Sephiroth: es mejor que los dejen hablar, además parece que los profesores están en junta hoy

Reno: y tu como lo sabes

Sephiroth: porque yo si me intereso por mis estudios y pregunto

Aeris: n.n¡

Tifa: solo espero que Cloud este bien

Genesis: te preocupas mucho por el Tifa

Tifa: claro, es uno de mis mejores amigos y alguien a quien aprecio mucho

Sephiroth: no pensé ver esa fase tuya de preocupada Tifa

Tifa:

Reno: no creo que Zack haga algo que no deba a Cloud, n.n¡

Aeris: n.n¡

Sephiroth: estamos hablando de Zack, recuerdas

Genesis: pobre de Cloud...

Tifa: si le hace algo a Cloud, no vivirá otro día

Reno: XD Tifa...

Aeris: creo que le tienen poca fe n.n¡

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Zack: ahhh chuuuu...

Cloud: salud, estas bien?

Zack: este si... n/n

Cloud: tienes la cara roja -extendiendo su mano para tocar la frente de Zack-

Zack: n/n "oh por dios, enserio Zack pensara que estás loco"

Cloud: Zack...

Zack: si =D?

Cloud: será mejor que regresemos al salón o los demás se preocuparan

Zack: los demás... " porque presiento que no me irá bien" -Ya ambos caminando de regreso sin mucha prisa

Cloud: gracias... por lo de antes y enserio disculpa

Zack: n.n descuida

Turu Turu -sonido de mensaje

Cloud: ... -mirando su celular

Zack: sucede algo?

Cloud: no, solo me llego un mensaje -diciendo esto algo desanimado

Zack: =O, podría ser de tu novia? XD

Cloud: yo no tengo

Zack: jajaja lo lamento, solo fue broma

Cloud:

Zack: aunque...

Cloud: que sucede?

Zack: creo que eso es bueno...

Cloud: eh?

Zack: me refiero a que.. digo para que quien este enamorado de ti tenga una oportunidad... digo si.. no estás con nadie pues.. XD

Cloud: 0.0 eh? "a que vino eso?"

Zack: jajaja XD no... no me hagas caso "Zack que te sucede, como le dices cosas así "

Cloud: ...

Zack: disculpa, dije las cosas sin pensar

Cloud: no, descuida

Zack: y se puede saber quién te mando aquel mensaje para que tengas una cara así?

Cloud: es...

Ring... Ring...

Cloud: ... "porque tiene que ser el..." -mostraba un semblante preocupado

Ring... Ring...

Zack: Cloud...?

Cloud: disculpa Zack.. te veo en el salón, está bien?

Zack: hmmm, está bien...

.*.*

.*

.*Minutos mas tarde.*

.*

.*.*

Click.

Genesis: vaya, creo que no le fue muy bien a Zack por lo que se ve -viendo a su amigo que recién entraba al salón

Reno: y bien Zack, ye te le confesaste a Neko-chan?

Zack: nop

Sephiroth: no se atreve ni a tener una conversación con el que sea decente, y ahora pides que se confiese , Reno necesitas ser mas observador

Reno:

Genesis: debo decir que te lo llevaste muy bruscamente

Zack: no era mi intención hacerlo pero si no lo hacía pues igual no hubiese podido hablar con el

Sephiroth: sin embargo parece que sus mal entendidos acabaron o no es así?

Zack: pues... se podría decir que si

Reno: Y donde está por cierto

Zack: no lo se,,,, recibió una llamada y solo me dijo que nos veríamos en el salón

Genesis: hmmm, paso algo más?

Zack: ...

Tifa: Zack!

Zack: hola Tifa, que sucede?

Tifa: está todo bien con Cloud?

Zack: solo tenía que decirle algo n.n¡

Tifa: mmm bueno pero espero no le hayas hecho algo, si no te las veras conmigo

Sephiroth: muy protectora XD

Zack: ¡ solo espero que no piense que enserio le hice algo a el

Genesis: hay zack...

Sephiroth: veamos cuanto más aguantas con esto

Zack: que es lo que quieres decir

Sephiroth: no tengo porque explicarte algo que dudo entiendas

Zack:

Cissnei: Zack!

Zack: hola Cissnei, como estas

Cissnei: bien y tu

Zack: mejor, gracias n.n

Cissnei: que bien n.n

Zack: oye podemos hablar a solas?

Cissnei: claro

.*.*

.*

?: Cloud...

Cloud: no tenemos nada de qué hablar ya te lo dije

?: si tenemos

Cloud: es algo tarde, además lo dejaste claro ese día o es que acaso no es así

?: pero Cloud escucha...

Cloud: ... ese teléfono al igual que tu dejaron de importarme ese día

?: si eso lo supuse ya que no pude localizarte después

Cloud: desde cuando, el día que dijiste eso o el día que simplemente te fuiste

?: no me fui por que quisiera, por eso mismo necesitamos hablar

Cloud: de que serviría ahora

?: solo escúchame por favor, déjame explicarte todo

Cloud: debo irme, las clases están por empezar y te pido que no me llames mas

?: está bien no lo hare pero veámonos por favor o quieres que hablemos en tu escuela

Cloud: bien, di a qué hora y donde

?: Te esperare en la cafetería "Banora Whites" el sábado a las 12 en punto -**Nota:** Banora Whites se supone son los arboles que dan las (dumbapples) manzanas moradas que salen en Crisis Core, de ahí el nombre de la cafetería, -

Cloud: bien -sonando algo cortante

?: nos vemos

click

.*.*

.*

Genesis: y bien Sephiroth ya sabes que harás el gran día?

Sephiroth: no se a que te refieras con eso del "gran día"

Genesis: el día claro que te le confieses, o seguirás pretendiendo que no sientes nada por esa persona que no sea amistad

Sephiroth: No pienso hacer algo como eso

Genesis: A que le temes

Sephiroth: no le temo a nada

Genesis: estas en la misma posición que Zack y no te das cuenta o simplemente no quieres verlo

Sephiroth: porque debería estar en la misma posición que ese niño que no sabe lo que quiere

Genesis: jajaja no será que necesitas ayuda?

Sephiroth: no necesito ayuda con nada, y menos de alguien como tú que no sabe vivir fuera de lo que dice un estúpido libro -diciéndolo ya molesto

Genesis: ...

Reno: Chicos chicos no se pongan así

Sephiroth y Genesis: Callate Reno!

Reno: T.T no me griten

Zack: que pasa ahora con ustedes

Sephiroth: nada que te importe

Zack: andas de un humor, no dormiste anoche o que

Sephiroth: ... - no dijo nada y se fue directo a la salida

Genesis: déjalo, es demasiado terco

Zack: -.- de que hablaban entonces, o porque se puso así

Genesis: solo digamos que tiene algunos problemas que no quiere resolver

Zack: mmm

Reno: y a mí me gritaron T.T

Genesis: ... Reno deja de comportarte así de vez en cuando

Reno: yo no hice nada fueron ustedes

Genesis: en fin, dejando eso a un lado, como te fue Zack

Zack: presiento que hoy hubo un gran avance

Reno: pues no te veo muy feliz que digamos

Zack: sucede que cuando regresábamos recibió un mensaje y posteriormente una llamada pero no se veía muy feliz cuando leyó el mensaje, y creo que algo le ocurre y pues no se qué hacer

Genesis: y por qué no le preguntas que le sucede

Zack: eh?

Genesis: acaba de entrar al salón

Tifa: Cloud! -yendo a abrazar a su amigo

Cloud: Tifa...

Tifa: que sucede, no te vez muy bien, acaso sucedió algo con el atolondrado de Zack?

Cloud: no claro que no, solo que recibí una llama de "el"

Tifa: ... hablamos durante el descanso y me platicas que sucedió

Cloud: si...

Momentos después se escucha la puerta del salón abrirse dejando ver a Angeal un poco agitado

Angeal: bien chicos a sus asientos hay algo importante de lo que les quiero hablar

.*.*

se escuchaban algunos murmullos

.*.*

Angeal: como se habrán notado, los profesores estuvimos hablando sobre el evento de fin de curso y dado que al parecer es importante no solo para ustedes si no para el director, este ah dicho que en estos dos días a partir de mañana tendrán que presentar exámenes y trabajos

Reno: Profesor! -levantando la mano

Angeal: si Reno?

Reno: parece que hay algo que no nos ah dicho profesor, es sobre el evento?

Angeal: si Reno a eso iba antes de que me interrumpieras, bien parece ser que la escuela entro en competición con el instituto Jenova

Tseng: Profesor en que nos afectaría eso a nosotros como institución

Angeal: A la institución solo quedar por debajo de la otra escuela y que esta implementara la disolución de algunos clubs dado que no rinden lo suficiente académicamente

Reno: profesor pero eso es injusto, además porque deben disolver clubs

Angeal: Solo así nos ah comunicado el Director, así que espero hagan su mejor esfuerzo, y los clubes que pueden ser disueltos están anotados en esta hoja, la dejare pegada en el pizarrón

Cissnei: Como es que se llego a eso!

Angeal: -.- porque han estado fracasando en dichas actividades, todo lo que hacen en sus clubs son evaluados por todas las escuelas, y dado que su escuela forma parte de las mejores, no puede disminuir académicamente, y esto incluye también en sus materias

Genesis: prácticamente la evaluación no solo nos afectara en los clubs si no también en lo académico

Angeal: si, y les sugiero que se pongan a estudiar, por lo pronto mañana quiero que me dejen en el escritorio sus trabajos, tanto los de los profesores que les han dejado como el mío a primera hora, y su profesora de ingles les hará la prueba mañana a medio día.

Zack: profesor

Angeal: si?

Zack: que se supone que haremos hoy

Angeal: dado que ustedes están en una obra deberán dirigirse con el profesor Vincent, así que eso es todo -ya saliendo del salón

Reno: awww esto será difícil

Genesis: será así o es que hay algo más que no nos quieren decir

Zack: si es así tendremos mucho trabajo

Aeris: mmmm

Tifa: que sucede Aeris?

Aeris: es Sephiroth, aun no regresa y lo note extraño cuando salió

Tifa: sabes cómo es, igual regresa como si nada

Zack: hey Cloud

Cloud: ?

Zack: algo sucedió con aquella llamada?

Cloud: ... no

Zack: si puedo ayudarte dime, sabes que estoy aquí para ti

Cloud: ... "ni siquiera sé lo que siento en este momento zack, y después él llama... ahh "

Zack: te encuentras bien? -acercándose a el

Cloud: yo...

Sephiroth: vaya vaya yo ya los creía con el profesor Vincent

Zack: " y tenias que llegar..." -lanzándole una mirada de enojo

Cloud: ya vamos para haya -levantándose de su asiento

Aeris: Sephiroth, estas bien? -dirigiéndose donde estaban

Sephiroth: si Aeris, no pasa nada -evadiendo la mirada de esta

Zack: hmmmm "eso es extraño viniendo de él"

Cissnei: Zack =D vayamos juntos con el profe -le dijo alegremente mientras le tomaba del brazo y se adelantaban

Zack: hey Cissnei! "pero quería hablar con mi neko-chan T.T"

Sephiroth: vamos Cloud, no hay que quedarnos atrás =) -fingiendo una sonrisa y alejándose de ahí junto a Cloud dejando a Aeris atrás

Tifa: Aeris...

Aeris: creo está molesto conmigo

Tifa: animo, ah de haber una buena razón para que se comporte así

Genesis: Chicas, porque esa cara, no les viene bien a ustedes que son muy lindas =)

Reno: oh por dios, Genesis diciendo eso!

Genesis: n.n* Reno...

Tifa: jajaja

Aeris: chicos =)

Genesis: mejor démonos prisa antes de que el señor de los celos se nos quiera pegar

Reno: a quien le estás diciendo celoso!

Genesis: jajajaja

Aeris: son muy buenos ustedes

Tifa: n.n

.*.*

.*

Unas horas más tarde

.*

.*.*

Vincent: muchachos esta obra es importante, o es que sucedió algo que es lo que los hace no actuar bien?

Genesis: profesor, al parecer creo que mis compañeros sienten nervios por ser para algunos, su primera interpretación y al no tener la confianza necesaria sienten que pueden fallar

Vincent: -.- chicos, cuando vayan a estar en el escenario no deberían pensar en fracasar, deben de ser ustedes mismos, interpretar su papel como si solo se tratase de algo natural, si tratan de no sentir lo que hacen solo por perfeccionarlo no servirá de nada el esfuerzo que han puesto hasta el momento

Genesis: Sugiero que ensayemos por separado las partes que aun están con esos problemas

Vincent: bien, mañana seguiremos con los ensayos, les mandare con Genesis los nombres de las personas que aun tienen fallas en su actuación, y quiero que se dediquen estos días al máximo

Genesis: entendido

Vincent: Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos mañana cuando acaben sus exámenes

Reno: AWWWW que cansancio

Sephiroth: eres un escandaloso

Zack: yo tengo hambre

Tifa: nosotros iremos a comer algo, no quieren venir?

Genesis: Yo debo hablar de algunas cosas con Sephiroth

Aeris: bueno estaremos en el lugar de siempre por si gustan ir

Reno: yo puedo ir T.T?

Zack: no

Tifa: jajaja, si puedes venir, verdad Cloud?

Cloud: si

Reno: Cloud 3 -lanzándose hacia él y abrazándolo

Cloud: eh!

Zack: ._.* Reno!

Tifa: jajajaja

Aeris: jajajaja

.*.*

.*

Sephiroth: de que quieres hablar conmigo

Genesis: tu no interpretas bien tu papel

Sephiroth: que quieres decir con eso Genesis

Genesis: eso es porque no sientes lo que haces

Sephiroth: creo que exageras, además el profesor Vincent no me ah dicho lo que tu

Genesis: el me pidió que te lo dijera, cree que lo tomaras mal si el te trata de decir algo

Sephiroth: ...

Genesis: te lo digo como amigo y como compañero, debes aprender a expresarte

Sephiroth: no sé como quieras que lo haga si es lo que trato de hacer

Genesis: eso es porque no lo estas sintiendo, no puedes expresar algo sin sentirlo realmente, al publico le deben llegar esas emociones, eso es lo que hacen los actores, no solo es actuar por actuar, esas emociones si son reales tienen más peso en la gente

Sephiroth: ...

Genesis: es como si solo estuvieras imitando o en su defecto fingiendo

Sephiroth: entonces quieres decir que mi trabajo no ah sido bueno

Genesis: no digo que lo estés haciendo mal, sin embargo creo temes sacar esas emociones que no entiendes

Sephiroth: -.-*

Genesis: tu papel es importante, y es similar al del príncipe y con lo que haces pareciera que te falta esa emoción

Sephiroth: -.- tú lo dices porque eres bueno en falsear esas emociones

Genesis: y empiezas a atacar, eso solo da entender que tienes miedo

Sephiroth: escucha...

Genesis: Sephiroth, así como eres sarcástico con Zack intenta expresar las demás emociones, para eso tengo algunas ideas que creo podrán ayudarte bastante en estos días, por supuesto si no tienes miedo de intentarlo

Sephiroth: que se supone que ganaras con esto

Genesis: nada

Sephiroth: sé cómo eres y no creo que no lo hagas solo por diversión

Genesis: eso es cierto, pero lo que más me importa es sacar esta obra, además de que es divertido no lo crees, y sin decir que esto no solo podre beneficiarme a mi si no también a ti

Sephiroth: sin duda te ah estado afectando ese libro tuyo

Genesis: jajaja, y bien que es lo que decides?

Sephiroth: no creo estar de acuerdo con eso

Genesis: piénsalo, si decides aceptar el reto será bajo mis condiciones, así que tendrás que estar de acuerdo con todo lo que te diga

Sephiroth: tenerte de maestro suena extraño

Genesis: entonces veme como tu hermano mayor =P

Sephiroth: prefiero tener a la pequeña Shelke como mi hermana en vez de ti

Genesis: gracias pero paso

Sephiroth: jajajaja el hermano sobreprotector a salido

Genesis: como quiera, si estás listo espero un mensaje tuyo a mas tardar para esta tarde y así realizar un buen programa que nos beneficie

Sephiroth: iras con los demás?

Genesis: si, además aparte no eres el único que está en la misma situación, así que tengo que hablar de algunas cosas con los chicos

Sephiroth: vaya que eres exigente en la actuación

Genesis: por supuesto

Sephiroth: vaya..

Genesis: tu no vendrás?

Sephiroth: no, debo atender algunas cosas antes

Genesis: nos vemos

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Reno: Tifa, tu competirás contra la otra escuela?

Tifa: claro, además el maestro Zangan confía en mis habilidades

Reno: no quisiera ser tu contrincante XD

Cloud: me gustaría ver tu pelea, quisiera ver que tanto mejoraste

Tifa: podría demostrártelo ahora mismo =P

Cloud: no gracias

Aeris: jajajaja

Zack: Aeris tú no estás preocupada por lo de los clubs?

Aeris: no, además confió en que las flores de todos los del club estarán muy bien n.n

Tifa: es verdad, Cloud ven -llevándoselo un poco lejos del sitio

Zack: mmm

Reno: se ve que eres muy positiva

Aeris: n.n no serviría de nada deprimirse, por eso prefiero confiar en todos y en mi misma =)

Zack: =O

Reno: T.T tienes un gran corazón

Aeris: n.n¡ no creo que sea para tanto

Zack: mejor sería que te alejes de Reno, capas y va a querer hacerte algo

Aeris: n.n¡

Reno:

Aeris: chicos les hará mal si se enojan demasiado

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Ya había pasado la semana entera sin muchas novedades, los trabajos y exámenes habían concluido y las calificaciones para alivio de todos fueron excelentes, claro que Reno incluso había sacado 9, sin embargo las practicas que tuvieron para mejorar los papeles de la obra les resulto a unos muy difícil.

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

La ciudad estaba concurrida, y el clima era agradable ya que no se sentía ni frio ni calor, estaba a la temperatura perfecta, sin embargo la tranquilidad de aquel día se iba esfumando cada vez que pasaba el tiempo para cierta persona.

Cloud: -.- no sé ni porque hago esto -se decía a medida que se acababa de arreglar para ir a ver a la persona que lo lastimo

CaitSith: Cloud.., falta menos de una hora para su compromiso, nya

Cloud: gracias, si llegan mis padres diles que tardare y regreso posiblemente en la tarde

CaitSith: entendido, nya

.*

.

Zack: =D al fin! -decía más feliz que nunca al ver que por fin le habían pagado en el trabajo, y claro un extra por ser eficiente en su pago

Sebastian: hey Zack, date prisa con los pedidos o el jefe se molestara con nosotros *-Nota: Sebastian es un personaje de Before Crisis

Zack: ya voy, no te sulfures de mas

Sebastian: pero si andas de distraído más de la cuenta

Zack: claro que no .

Sebastian: no será acaso que Cupido por fin le atino a ese corazón tuyo?

Zack: deja de decir tonterías

Sebastian: ahora me dirás que no es así, si te conozco muy bien amigo

Zack: bueno está bien, si es verdad

Sebastian: wow y quien es la persona afortunada que se ah llevado el premio mayor?

Zack:

Sebastian: tiene que ser de tu escuela

Zack: y por qué crees que debería de ser así

Sebastian: XD desde que anduviste con una chica de otro instituto pues ...

Zack: y duro con ella =/

Sebastian: XD enojón

Zack: u_u¡

Sebastian: bien sigamos... es de tu salón!?

Zack: o.o! eres brujo

Sebastian: no, solo imagino eso

Zack: mmm

Sebastian: por tu cara de desesperado, supongo que no te ah ido bien

Zack: no es tan fácil como piensas...

Sebastian: déjame adivino entonces, o esa persona tiene ya a alguien , o quiere a alguien más, o simplemente no sabe que existes

Zack: de donde imaginas todo eso

Sebastian: aunque cabe la posibilidad que tu mal de amores sea un chico y no una chica

Zack: ...

Sebastian: entonces es así!

Zack: ahora me dirás rarito

Sebastian: jajaja, mi querido Zack, como si no me conocieras

Zack: claro que te conozco, llevamos años de ser amigos

Sebastian: a mi no me molestan tus preferencias y si necesitas ayuda con tu chico y puedo ayudarte, solo dilo

Zack: solo necesito tiempo y entablar mas comunicación con el

Sebastian: si haces eso entonces mejora esa actitud tuya

Zack: a que te refieres

Sebastian: si te pones a descontrolarte cerca de él, no tendrás oportunidad

Zack: -.- porque todos me dicen eso

Sebastian: porque no controlas tus emociones, con la ultima chica que tuviste algo si mal no recuerdo cuando cortaron estabas de un ánimo que hasta espantabas a los clientes

Zack: lo que sucedió con aquella chica es diferente, además enserio cuando lo vi a el, no sabes

Sebastian: jajaja amigo, eso se le dice amor

Zack: no lo sé, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que cuando estoy a su lado me siento sumamente bien

Sebastian: eso si quiero detalles de eso

Zack: que! a que te refieres

Sebastian: que en lo personal quisiera saber como se va desarrollando ese romance tuyo =P

Zack: ... no soy entretenimiento para ti, sabes

Sebastian: jajajaja claro que no, pero dime, cuando podrás enterarte de primera fuente de una historia de amor como la tuya =P jajaja

Zack: ... estas enfermo...

Sebastian: XD, solo soy un apasionado de las historias románticas

Zack: tal vez por eso no tienes novia aun

Sebastian: XD en realidad... si tengo =P

Zack: O.O nah, TU!?

Sebastian: claro que yo, pero no cambies las cosas, ahora me interesa lo tuyo con aquel ladrón de corazones =P

Zack: porque no puedo matarte...

Sebastian: porque sabes que me quieres mucho =P

Zack: XP

Sebastian: jajajaja, pues bien mi joven Romeo será mejor que te despabiles un poco y atiendas bien a los clientes

Zack: si si, como digas mi buen amigo =P

Sebastian: jajaja te besaría si no fuera porque ya te robaron el corazón

Zack: jajaja que gracioso eres

Sebastian: ven acá -desacomodándole el cabello a su amigo mientras se reía junto a el

Zack: hey! XD

.*.*

.*

Ya más tarde

.*

.*.*

Cloud: bien, ya es hora -se encontraba nervioso, y sentía como el corazón se le agitaba a cada paso que daba, no sabía que era exactamente lo que lo tenía mas exaltado, si era el hecho de reencontrarse con el o bien saber la explicación porque sucedió todo aquello.

.*

.*.*

.*

Después de pasar calles y gente por fin se encontraba frente a la cafetería, tenía un gran vidrio en el cual estaba pintado un árbol blanco y en sus ramas se notaban algunos frutos los cuales eran manzanas de un color peculiar

Clinck... -sonido de la campanilla

Cloud: ... "donde se supone que esta"

?: Hola, veo que al final decidiste venir...

Cloud: veo que ya estás aquí Rufus -decía mientras tomaba asiento frente a él, ambos se encontraban en una mesa que estaba cerca de una pequeña fuente que estaba al centro

Rufus: Hola Cloud como haz estado?

Sebastian: Zack, te toca la mesa 7 -le dijo a su compañero quien se encontraba ordenando algunas tazas

Zack: voy enseguida

Rufus: quieres almorzar algo? -mirando la carta que se encontraba en la mesa

Cloud: no gracias, ya comí algo

Rufus: yo invito, así que puedes pedir lo que quieras

Zack: les tomo su orden?

Rufus: quisiera un té de manzana

Cloud: ...

Zack: Hola Cloud =D

Cloud: Hola Zack, veo que aquí es donde trabajas "no pensé que estuviera aquí -.-, cada vez empeora esto"

Zack: si =D, y bien que te traigo

Cloud: quisiera un vaso con agua solamente

Zack: enseguida -dirigiéndose a traer lo que le pidieron

Rufus: veo que se conocen

Cloud: si

Rufus: y estas saliendo con él?

Cloud: claro que no, desde lo que paso contigo ya no me interesa nada de eso

Rufus: siento escuchar eso

Cloud: como conseguiste mi numero

Rufus: hice muchas llamadas hasta que por fin me dieron tu numero

Cloud: -.-

Rufus: he decidido vivir en la ciudad, ahora que ya se arreglaron unos asuntos

Cloud: porque decidiste eso

Rufus: Me gustaría que arregláramos este mal entendido -tomando la mano de Cloud

Cloud: ... "Rufus..."

Zack: aquí les traigo su orden.. -mirando como su neko estaba siendo tomado de la mano, inmediatamente después Cloud la quito al ver que Zack estaba ahí

Rufus: gracias -mientras veía de reojo a Zack quien aparentemente se notaba molesto

Zack: "grrrr... que hace tocando a mi neko " necesitan algo más? -tratando de sonar normal

Rufus: no gracias ya te puedes retirar -haciendo un ademan con la mano para que se marchara de ahi

Zack: "pero... que se cree ese, ni que fuera su mayordomo o algo así" n.n* está bien -retirándose del lugar

Cloud: no debiste sonar superior a el

Rufus: Te preocupas por ese chico Cloud

Cloud: es mi amigo...

Rufus: es extraño escucharte decir eso, pero creo que es bueno que te estés abriendo con la gente

Cloud: ... dime para que querías hablar conmigo

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Zack: "ahhhh esto es desesperante"

Genesis: hola Zack, estas ocupado o ya puedes atenderme =P

Zack: ! que haces aquí

Genesis: pues ya sabes, solo vine vender libros por supuesto...

Zack: eh?

Genesis: obvio que a tomar algo y estar en silencio un rato -.-

Zack: ah, disculpa

Genesis: deja de espiar a neko-chan

Zack: no lo estoy espiando

Genesis: pues estas casi tratando de pegar oreja a su conversación

Zack: , mejor dime qué quieres que te sirva

Genesis: jajaja, pues solo quiero lo de siempre

Zack: enseguida te lo traigo

Genesis: "quien diría que Zack perdiera el sentido común tan rápido.."

.*.*

.*

Rufus: ese día créeme que me dolió mucho lo que hice, nunca quise herirte de esa manera, a ti que fuiste mi mejor amigo, la persona que me comprendía en muchos sentidos, a ti que eras tan especial

Cloud: entonces con mayor razón deberías comprenderme el cómo me sentí y aun como me siento

Rufus: ...

Cloud: sabes lo que sentí, digo tienes una idea de lo que me hicieron aquellas palabras tuyas?, yo te apreciaba y te quería mucho y que me hayas hecho ver lo que esos chicos decían que era, que solo fui un objeto, que como nadie me quería, tu de buena obra decidiste recogerme de la basura -tenía sus manos tensas a medida que decía todo aquello

Rufus: ...

Cloud: confié en ti y me lastimaste

Rufus: Cloud lo que paso ese día no lo dije enserio

Cloud: que no fue enserio!? -alzando un poco la voz

Rufus: es cierto

Cloud: si no fue enserio porque razón me trataste con indiferencia después, aun cuando no había nadie cerca

Rufus: Cloud yo...

Cloud: sabes, ciertamente ese día me sentí una basura humana, pero claro ahora viéndolo todo de nuevo ya no importa

Rufus: escúchame un momento!

Cloud: ...

Rufus: todo aquello lo hice para poder protegerte

Cloud: de que según tu

Rufus: anteriormente me habían estado mandando notas y mensajes, diciéndome que me cuidara ya que sería el próximo, así que mi padre contrato agentes para descubrir quien estaba mandando eso, pero en lo que lo encontraba temía que a ti o a Tifa quedaran inmiscuidos en esto, con ella no había tanto problema ya que casi no hablábamos más de lo que debía ser, pero contigo...

Cloud: como se que lo que me dices no es un invento

Rufus: aquí están los papeles que lo muestran -extendiéndole algunas fotografías y documentos

Cloud: ... -se mostraba pensativo y a la vez que checaba aquellos documentos algo confuso

Rufus: sabia que me estaban siguiendo, y en ese entonces eras un chico que te mostrabas muy apegado a Tifa y a mí, no quería que te sucediera algo ni a ella

.

Zack: "grrrr que es lo que está pasando ahí" -dejándole lo que pidió Genesis

Genesis: deberías dejar que neko-chan arregle sus problemas -agarrando un poco del pastel de manzana que pidió y siguiendo su lectura

Zack: Genesis pero que no vez como esta -mirando donde estaba sentado Cloud

Genesis: y estará peor si se sigue guardando lo que tiene dentro, además no fuiste tú quien le dijo que si necesitaba alguien con quien hablar estarías ahí para él?

Zack: lo sé pero aun así quiero estar ahí con el

Genesis: y si lo haces y vas en este momento es posible que lo pierdas o enserio que no te tenga confianza

Zack: grrr

Genesis: ya estas como Sephiroth

Zack: el que tiene que ver

Genesis: que ambos se ponen igual cuando se trata de la persona que quieren

Zack:

Rufus: Cloud, me gustaría que volvamos a...

Cloud: Rufus... lo siento pero no puedo decidir nada en estos momentos

Rufus: se que te has de encontrar confundido

Cloud: pase por mucho y ahora realmente no se qué pensar de todo esto

Rufus: lo lamento mucho Cloud, te he hecho pasar por tantas cosas

Cloud: Porque Rufus...

Rufus: ?

Cloud: ahora vienes después de tanto y crees que solo por darme unos papeles y demás planeas hacer que lo que sucedió fue solo un mal sueño o que realmente no ocurrió -tratando de no dejar escapar algunas lagrimas que querían salir en ese momento

Rufus: claro que no, lo que espero es más poder arreglar lo que paso contigo, quiero que me dejes estar a tu lado de nuevo

.

Zack: sabes ya no puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada

Genesis: y que se supone que harás, ir en medio de su conversación y llevarte a Cloud de ahí?

Zack: eso es lo que quisiera pero como dijiste, no puedo intervenir así solamente, así que debo hacerle una llamada a Tifa, tal vez sea ella pueda ayudar -dirigiéndose al otro cuarto para que no lo escucharan

Genesis: vaya que cambiaron las cosas por aquí desde que llegaron...

Ring... Ring...

.*

unos segundos después

.*

Tifa: qué querrá ahora Zack -Viendo la pantalla de su celular

Zack: Tifa! necesito un favor

Tifa: que sucede?

Zack: necesito que llames a Cloud y no sé..., que le inventes una escusa para que vaya contigo

Tifa: pero porque?

Zack: solo hazlo por favor -desesperándose un poco y alzando la voz-

Tifa: Zack, aunque me pidas eso creo está ocupado el día de hoy

Zack: si te refieres a que esta con un chico es por eso que te llamo

Tifa: sabes acerca de el!?

Zack: no, solo sé que están en la cafetería y no veo que Cloud se encuentre muy bien así que por favor solo invéntate algo para que salga de aquí

Tifa: hmmm crees que sea conveniente, veras... ellos no se han visto por bastante tiempo y necesitan arreglar sus asuntos

Zack: pero Tifa!

Tifa: Zack, se que te preocupa, pero ellos dos necesitan más que nada hablar en este momento y si realmente quieres a Cloud es mejor que dejes que el arregle sus pendientes con aquel chico

Zack: ... "AHHHHH MALDICION TIFA!" -apretando el celular-

Tifa: aunque estés molesto Zack, así que mejor ten paciencia y mantente cerca de Cloud cuando él te necesite

Zack: ...

Tifa: bueno te dejo Zack, y no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas después

Click.

Zack: enserio ahhhhh

Sebastian: que sucede Zack?

Zack: que la persona que me gusta esta con otro chico, al parecer andan arreglando asuntos pero creo y siento que el no se siente bien de lo que sea que estén hablando

Sebastian: Zack..., recuerdas que te dije que eras muy impulsivo?

Zack: si...

Sebastian: entonces déjalo, si el necesita ayuda te la pedirá

Zack: pero..

Sebastian: Zack

Zack: bien...

Sebastian: ahora ve y sigue atendiendo

Zack: ...

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Tifa: -.- espero que Zack no cometa alguna tontería, aunque espero también que aquellos arreglen de una vez ese problema

Aeris: está todo bien?

Tifa: -.- veras Cloud está en la cafetería donde trabaja Zack, pero esta con un viejo amigo y al parecer hay algunos inconvenientes

Aeris: que quiere hacer Zack

Tifa: quería que le llamara a Cloud para que saliera de ahí y le dije que no

Aeris: Es el chico que menciono una vez Cloud verdad

Tifa: si, precisamente le llamo a Cloud en la semana y lo citó para poder hablar, créeme que espero que ya se arregle eso ya que Cloud lo necesita

Aeris: Tifa, crees que Zack pueda con lo que le está pasando a Cloud en este momento?

Tifa: pues espero que se esfuerce lo suficiente

Aeris: ojala todo salga bien

Tifa: si

.*.*

.*

Cloud: será mejor que me vaya...

Rufus: Te acompaño a tu casa

Cloud: gracias pero no, será mejor que no

Rufus: piensa lo que te dije

Cloud: eso lo hare pero son muchas cosas

Rufus: ten, esta es la dirección del departamento donde estoy viviendo y mi numero por si no quieres hablarme al celular -entregándole una hoja con su dirección y numero

Cloud: para que me lo das

Rufus: porque es enserio lo que te dije, quiero recobrar lo que tuvimos alguna vez y espero que aquella promesa que hicimos siga intacta a pesar de todo

Cloud: Rufus...

Rufus: no quiero que te sientas presionado así que esperare tu respuesta

Zack: disculpen, necesitan algo más?

Rufus: si la cuenta por favor

Zack: "mmmm se siente tensión aquí", en un momento se las traigo

Cloud: dime algo antes

Rufus: que sucede

Cloud: mis padres saben que estas aquí?

Rufus: no

Cloud: ya veo

Rufus: también me gustaría saber tu dirección

Cloud: pensé que ya sabrías donde vivo

Rufus: no, solamente investigue tu numero para poder hablar contigo en privado y que no pasara nada si me presentaba como si nada en tu casa

Cloud: para que quieres mi dirección entonces

Rufus: quisiera poder ir a visitarte y como lo dije antes poder hablar de nuevo contigo

Cloud: ...

Rufus: claro si es que puedo

Cloud: ... está bien pero no quiero que pase nada mientras estés ahí, no quiero causarle inconveniente a mi familia

Rufus: por supuesto que no hare nada para que te sientas incomodo

.*

Genesis: Zack tómalo con calma

Zack: Es lo que intento Genesis...

.*

Cloud: me marcho

Rufus: Cloud...

Cloud: ?

Rufus: espero verte otro día

Cloud: ... -y salió del sitio

Zack: aquí esta -notando que ya no estaba su neko

Rufus: quédate con el cambio -sin darle importancia a la expresión de sorpresa de Zack salió de ahí sin mucha prisa

Zack: quien es este sujeto -mirando cuanto le pago

Sebastian: que sucede Zack

Zack: nada, solo que ese chico es un engreído

Sebastian: porque lo dices

Zack: mira -mostrándole la cuenta y el pago

Sebastian: ... o los atendiste muy bien o te echo el ojo

Zack: gracias pero lo segundo no lo creo

Sebastian: jajaja, bueno velo de esta manera, al jefe le gustara saber que nos fue bien hoy y es posible que te de un aumento este mes =P

Zack: -.- en ese sentido no me quejo, debo hacer bastantes gastos este mes

Sebastian: que responsable, pero recuerda que si quieres tener una oportunidad con tu chico, debes de dar lo mejor de ti =P

Zack: necesitare mucha suerte para eso

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Fin del capitulo, espero les haya gustado y pues si gustan dejar opinión son bienvenidas todas =) y nuevamente disculpen la tardanza


	9. Chapter 9 Amenazas

**WINGS OF THE HEART**

**ACLARACIONES :**

Bueno principalmente este es un fic YAOI (relación chico +chico) así que puede haber de todo, de una vez advierto por si tienen problemas con el tema mejor no lo lean, sin ofender, ni es nada personal, claro este fic es solo para pasar el rato, y hacer algo divertido y claro que las fans que les agrade leer este tipo de cosas pues les conmueva un poco.

Los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores así que no lo olviden =P

Pareja principal: Zack x Cloud Personajes de: Final Fantasy 7

- (cambio de escena)

"pensamiento de algún personaje"

**By: Roxas Shadow Strife**

**NA: **Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo y en compensación por la tardanza XD, este si fue algo mas diferente de lo acostumbrado y por lo mismo tenia igual algo de dificultad, pero ojala les haga reír y tratar de matar a alguien XD (que no sea a mi jajaja o ya no podre escribir mas) de igual manera quisiera aclarar que si, parte de la obra fue a base de la película la bella durmiente de Disney sin embargo cambie un poco la trama quería acción y menos canción así que así fue como salio.)

.

.

**CAPITULO 9: ****AMENAZAS **

.*.*.*.*

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Por fin llega el día de la Obra y todos los que estarán realizándola se encuentran nerviosos, otros alegres sin embargo hay quienes tenían casi un ataque de pánico, y eso es precisamente lo que le sucedía a cierto rubio que se encontraba junto a sus nuevos amigo.

.

Reno: que emocionante por fin podremos presentar la obra =D

Cissnei: espero que nos salga bien

Reno: ya verás que si =D, además ya quiero verte con tu disfraz Cissnei =)

Cissnei: n/n gracias

Tifa: Cloud, crees poder solo con el vestido?

Cloud: mmmm

Tifa: déjame te ayudo entonces

Cloud: pero tifa...

Tifa: que no te de pena, además tu solo no podrás arreglarte como se debe

Cloud: -.- no soy un inútil sabes

Tifa: lo se jajajja

Cloud: pero me refería es que donde me ayudaras a cambiarme

Tifa: pues en el vestidor

Cloud: pero no creo que se pueda con los demás ahí

Tifa: el vestidor es lo suficientemente grande, además todos están separados por cubículos así que no tienes porque sentirte desesperado

Cloud: -.-

Tifa: y vendrá tu familia?

Cloud: no, Denzel también tiene presentación en su escuela así que irán a verle

Tifa: entonces no vendrá nadie contigo?

Cloud: mandaron a Cait Sith

Tifa: XD crees que pueda ver

Cloud: al parecer le dejaron uno de los asientos de adelante

Tifa: y que se supone que hará?

Cloud: -.- tomara un video

Tifa: =D yo quiero una copia, verdad que me la darás

Cloud: ... no se para que la quieres, además no creo que te sirva de algo

Tifa: claro que me servirá, o crees que no quiero ver como mi mejor amigo usara algo que hice junto a Aeris

Cloud: eso mas bien pareciera mas perversidad tuya para chantajearme después

Tifa: ¬¬*

Aeris: Hola chicos =D

Cloud: hola Aeris

Tifa: =D

Aeris: ya estás listo Cloud?

Cloud: -.- algo

Tifa: Aeris, verdad que tu también querrás una copia de la obra?

Aeris: por supuesto que si, no puedo imaginar ver como todos estarán usando nuestros disfraces =D

Cloud: -.-¡

Genesis: Cloud porque esa cara, acaso sientes nervios?

Cloud: solo imagino cosas como el que Tifa quiera hacerme algo si no acepto lo que me pide

Genesis: no creo que sea de Tifa de quien debas preocuparte por eso... -diciendolo con una media sonrisa

Sephiroth: no te preocupes Cloud si es por el hecho que estarás conmigo entonces prometo no comerte en la obra =P

Cloud: 0.o¡

Genesis: no creo sea muy correcto espantar así a nuestra princesa

Zack: Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: vaya, ya llego la botarga

Zack: a quien le dices así

Sephiroth: a ti por supuesto, o acaso hay otra botarga con el papel =P

Zack: ARRGG

Genesis: Zack cálmate, además quien se ocupara de el seré yo

Sephiroth: jajaja ya veremos "principito"

Genesis: por supuesto

Tifa: está realmente será una gran obra, no te parece?

Aeris: si, nunca hubiese esperado que esto nos uniera mas tanto como amigos como compañeros de grupo

Tifa: si =D

.*.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Así pasando los minutos se fueron preparando todos los detalles necesarios que hacían falta para que comenzaran la obra, algunos alumnos ya estaban con sus respectivos trajes y otros tenían problemas con ellos..

Zack: -.- moriré de calor aquí dentro

Genesis: no puedes quejarte, además tendrás que detenerme para no ir por "hime" =P

Zack: enserio te detendré Genesis -mostrándole una mirada con bastante determinación

Sephiroth: vaya vaya, creo que le pediste a las chicas un buen traje

Genesis: por supuesto, además debe ser algo que muestre las características de un príncipe =P -**Nota: **usara el mismo traje con el que salió en Crisis Core XD

Zack: todos se ven bien menos yo

Reno: pero no creen que es algo extravagante el traje de Sephiroth?, digo no creo que puedas moverte mucho con eso

Sephiroth: jajaja soy mas ágil de lo que crees, además la tela es bastante cómoda y tengo bastante movilidad con esto **-Nota**: mismo modelo que el traje con el que salió en Kingdom Hearts, creo se ve con un modelo interesante en mi opinión XD

Genesis: queda bien con su personalidad y con su papel

Reno: jajaja si, es bastante engreído jajaja

Sephiroth: -.-* quieres probar tu suerte Reno?, puedo matarte en el escenario y todos creerán que fue una magnifica última actuación tuya

Reno: jejeje... no gracias XD además creo ocuparas esa energía para la presentación

Sephiroth: hmmm

Genesis: que sucede Seph?

Sephiroth: no veo a "hime"

Zack: 0.0 y si se lo llevaron?

Genesis: ya alucinas

Zack: entonces dime porque no está aquí

Reno: esta con Tifa en los vestuarios

Zack: !

Reno: le está ayudando a arreglarse

Sephiroth: suena aceptable ya que Tifa tiene más tiempo de conocerlo y por ende hay más confianza

Zack:

Genesis: solamente no te estés imaginando cosas que no son Zack

Zack: yo no me imagino nada

.*.*

.*

Mientras en los vestuarios

.*

.*.*

Tifa: Cloud...

Cloud: ...

Tifa: no hay remedio, tendremos que utilizar esto

Cloud: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

Tifa: no hay otra manera, es en parte culpa tuya por entrenar tanto y no medirte con lo de la obra

Cloud: no quiero usar eso

Tifa: no seas cobarde, además no lo apretare tanto... solo lo suficiente jejeje

Cloud: pero no lo hagas tan duro -_-¡

.

Ahí Tifa le ayudo en ponerle a Cloud un corsé para que el vestido le quedara

.

Cloud: Tifa! eso duele! enserio como pueden usar esto

Tifa: eres un llorón =P

Cloud: por esa misma razón debiste ser tú la que usara esta cosa

Tifa: jajaja claro que no, además te vez muy lindo así =P, cuando los chicos te vean se enamoraran de ti

Cloud: pareciera más que me estas buscando pareja

Tifa: jajaja claro que no, además sería mejor que eso lo intentaras tu, no lo crees así?

Cloud: claro, y que te parece si también digo algo así como si nada de, oye me gustas y quisiera que fuésemos novios

Tifa: -.-* -apretando un poco más el traje de Cloud-

Cloud: ay! calma Tifa

Tifa: es para que no se te caiga n.n*, aparte también dices las cosas muy seco

Cloud: sabes que no, además no creo que sirva de algo eso

Tifa: es por lo de Rufus?

Cloud: si..

Tifa: Cloud si ya hablaron o de menos ya comenzaron a hablar, no es tanto para que tomes decisiones apresuradamente, y si bien como me lo dijiste aun no tienes muchas cosas en claro será mejor que vayas paso a paso y que no te cierres a oportunidades ya sea que quieras más que amistad con el o que tengas una relación con alguien más, sea cual sea lo que decidas, tómalo con calma y sabes que estaremos aquí para ayudarte o al menos que entres en razón si es necesario =P

Cloud: ...

Toc Toc...

Reno: oigan ya casi es hora

Tifa: ya va en camino la princesa, te esto recuerda prenderlo en la linea 3, con ella se escuchara tu voz como de chica =P

Cloud: ...

Tifa: o por dios! te vez bien lindísima =3

Cloud: me veo horrible! es mas ni siquiera quiero salir con esto

Tifa: hey, espera un momento, ven para acá -sujetándole del brazo

Cloud: Tifa, que haces?

Tifa: una foto de recuerdo

Cloud: no

Tifa: anda anda anda anda anda n.n

Cloud: está bien... no tengo idea que me harias si digo que no de nuevo ...

Tifa: jajaja =P sonríe

Cloud: =) -con una sonrisa mas forzada que nada

.*.*.*

.*

En ese momento Tifa y Cloud salieron y se dirigieron con los demás, pero en cuanto llegaron...

.*

.*.*

Reno: 0.0 Tifa, quien es la chica que te acompaña! -ahí miraron todos

Tifa: jajaja no sabes Reno?

Cloud: "quiero morirme..." -.-

Genesis: pero si es MI linda princesa, tomándole de la mano

Zack: ... 0/0 "mi corazón quiere salirse..., neko-chan se ve... enserio no habré muerto ya..."

Sephiroth: Zack, mejor cierra la boca antes de que provoques un desastre en la obra, o al menos que quieras crear el ataque de baba -diciéndole esto en voz baja

Zack: Grr

Aeris: te vez muy bien Cloud n.n

Cloud: ... me veo fatal

Zack: ya dejen de molestarle -/- -poniéndose a un lado de el

Sephiroth: parece que mi mascota hace bien su trabajo, jajajaja

Reno: jajajaja

Cloud: "porque hace eso... además porque me siento extraño" -/-

Tifa: ya chicos, está linda princesa espera a su príncipe así que será mejor que le dejen respirar =P

Cloud: ... -/-

Vincent: muchachos ya es hora de que se acomoden, pronto comenzaremos y recuerden, den lo mejor y que los nervios no sean un impedimento para que hagan bien su papel.

.*.*.*.*.*

.*.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Todos los presentes se encontraban ya ansiosos por que comenzara la obra, entre ellos se encontraban varios padres de familia como alumnos y profesores, ya que a pesar de todo lo que podría pasar con la obra, sabían que las presentaciones del profesor Vincent eran populares incluso dentro de otras instituciones.

Las luces comenzaban a apagarse dejando ver como tenuemente se iban encendiendo las que se encontraban en el escenario poco a poco comenzaba a deslumbrarse un bosque en el cual a lo lejos se divisaba y la narración comenzaba en ese momento.

"OBRA"

Vincent: En un lejano país lleno de prosperidad y tranquilidad se celebraba en uno de los reinos que ahí había, el nacimiento de la nueva princesa quien los reyes estaban esperando ya desde hace mucho hasta que por fin les bendijeron con una a la cual le decidieron poner Yume ya que al verla les recordaban aquellos sueños y emociones que les hacía sentir poder tenerla ahí

Vincent: Así que decidieron presentarla ante todo el reino invitando a todos por igual incluyendo al reino vecino quien estaría gustoso por asistir a ese día de celebración.

Vincent: Posteriormente cuando el día por fin llego, se escuchaban por doquier cantos y baile alrededor del castillo, todos se encontraban felices aquel día, tanto que para todos seria el día perfecto.

.

El escenario mostraba a medida que Vincent relataba la historia, varios aldeanos mostrando dichas emociones, los espectadores podían ver como los actores representaba con tal realismo aquella obra.

Vincent: en el salón principal podía notarse al rey Leonardo -Tseng- y a su amada reina Katerine-Elena- quienes le daban la bienvenida al Rey Alexander-Essai y la Reina Rosa-Jessie- -**Nota:** Essai sale en Before Crisis mientras que Jessie en FF7 como miembro de Avalanche

Tseng: espero que el camino haya sido grato -dijo atentamente a los reyes

Essai: por supuesto

Elena: veo que el príncipe es un encanto n.n -quien miraba a un pequeño niño de 4 años sujetándose de la pierna de Jessie

Jessie: si, es un lindo chico

Tseng: pero adelante disfruten de la celebración

Jessie: ven cariño, vamos a ver a la princesa

.

Vincent: mientras los Reyes conversaban, las reinas le mostraban al pequeño príncipe a la princesa la cual en un futuro seria su esposa

.

Elena: cuando sean mayores los dos verán que se llevaran muy bien

Jessie: es una preciosa princesa, cuando sea mayor me encantara ayudarla para su boda con mi hijo

Elena: jajaja se divertirán creciendo

Vincent: la fiesta continuaba muy alegre y divertida para todo aquel que con gusto se ah reunido a celebrar, entonces momentos después las trompetas anunciando la llegada de tres hadas madrinas, una por una comenzaron a entrar, primero se presento el hada Lily-Cissnei- seguida de Amber-Deneh- y Luna-Aeris- **-Nota** Deneh sale en Crisis Core y aunque sea de la raza de Nanaki aquí la pondré como persona

Tseng: sean bienvenidas

Aeris: Muchas gracias por la invitación majestad

Cissnei: nos alaga que nos haya considerado para ver a la princesa

Deneh: esperamos que nuestros obsequios sean buenos para ella

Elena: pero por supuesto, y nos encanta también que hayan podido venir a la celebración

Cissnei: es una linda princesa, y su sonrisa hará que el reino se regocije de alegría así que le daré un don como regalo, que todo aquel que os conozca pueda ver la belleza que reflejara el noble corazón que tendrá hacia todos -así varias luces de colores cayeron lentamente sobre la princesa

Deneh: Mi don para ti será una linda y delicada voz que solo las aves podrán igualarla -seguido de esto comenzaron a caer nuevamente mas luces de colores

Aeris: ahora es mi turno -dijo muy animadamente y con una tierna sonrisa

Vincent: De repente una gran ventisca abrió la puerta principal, asustando a todos los presentes que ahi se encontraban, de repente un relámpago aparece en medio del salón -**Nota:** para una mejor referencia Sephiroth aparece similar a como lo hizo en el coliseo en Kingdom Hearts

Deneh: es el mago obscuro... -decía con sorpresa

Aeris: por que abra venido...

Sephiroth: vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí, veo que se trata de una gran celebración de la cual no se me fue informado con anterioridad

Cissnei: será porque no te queríamos aquí

Sephiroth: creo haber escuchado mal... ya que por lo que veo esta todo el reino aquí incluido a las larvas de hadas

Deneh: .. que mal educado

Elena: perdone la ofensa, no creímos que usted gustara de este tipo de celebración

Sephiroth: es verdad pero la descortesía es diferente

Tseng: Lamentamos haberle ofendido

Sephiroth: para nada, y como prueba de ello yo también le daré un obsequio a su querida princesa, Escuchar bien todos, la princesa si crecerá dotada de gracia y belleza y podrá ser amada por cuantos la conozcan pero, al cumplir los 18 años antes que el sol se ponga, se pinchara el dedo con la espina de una rosa y morirá

Elena: oh no -yendo a cargar a su hija

Sephiroth: JAJAJAJAJA

Tseng: Detengan a ese hechicero!

Sephiroth: Atrás estúpidos!

Vincent: un trueno semejante al primero intervino en aquel salón y así como apareció se fue, dejando a un reino totalmente desconcertado

Deneh: no se preocupen sus majestades, Luna aun tiene un don para la princesa

Tseng: podrá deshacer el maleficio del hechicero?

Aeris: lo lamento pero no puedo

Cissnei: los poderes del mago obscuro son grandes, sin embargo es posible que pueda ayudar en algo

Deneh: has lo mejor que puedas querida.

Aeris: dulce princesa, si por el hechizo llegases a picarte con la espina de una rosa, no morirás por ello, simplemente caerás en un profundo sueño del cual podrás despertar solamente al primer beso de amor verdadero.

Vincent: es así como después de darle aquel don a la princesa, pequeñas luces se observaron caer en donde se encontraba, sin embargo el rey por temor a que no funcionara, envió a todos sus soldados a quemar los rosales que se encontraran en todo el reino, incluyendo los de los sitios cercanos y así fue como se cumplió aquella orden.

Vincent: por precaución las hadas le mencionaron a los reyes que era peligroso que la princesa se quedara en el castillo, ya que sería una forma de encontrar a la pequeña princesa muy fácilmente, así que les dijeron que ellas cuidarían de la princesa hasta que el día de la profecía haya terminado, y por seguridad nadie ni ellos podrían verla hasta que la princesa cumpliera los 18 años de edad, los reyes aunque les causara gran dolor, solamente vieron partir a su más preciado tesoro aquella noche, teniendo la esperanza de verla algún día

.*.*

El telón había bajado para después de unos minutos dar inicio con la siguiente escena

.

Tifa: ya casi es tu hora cloud =)

Cloud: ...

Aeris: actuaste muy bien en tu primer escena sephi n.n

Sephiroth: hmmm gracias -un poco sonrojado

.*.*

Vincent: Muchos años han pasado para el rey y su pueblo, pero a medida que la fecha de tan anhelado regreso de su hija se acercaba todos se regocijaban ya que esperaban aquel día mas que nada.

Vincent: pero mientras en la montaña prohibida, las nubes y relámpagos se hacían notar más tenebrosos mientras que el mago obscuro se impacientaba cada vez mas ya que aun no habían localizado a la princesa sus seguidores

Sephiroth: Es increíble, 18 años y aun no han logrado encontrar ningún rastro de ella, es imposible que haya desaparecido, están seguros que le han buscado en todos los sitios?

John: claro su excelencia, hemos buscado -**Nota: **es un personaje inventado XD

Sephiroth: En las montañas y los bosques

John: si, en bosques, montañas cuevas y en todas las cunas

Sephiroth: cunas!?

John: si su excelencia en todas las cunas

Sephiroth: jajajaja cunas... todos estos años han estado buscando a un bebe jajaja

Seguidores: jajaja si señor

Sephiroth: cómo es posible que este rodeado de incompetentes! -a la vez que lanzaba hechizos con su espada, se notaban la iluminación de los efectos especiales

Sephiroth: cómo es posible que solo han malgastado mi tiempo, ven mi fiel compañero, tú te encargaras de buscar a una joven de 18 años con cabellos dorados cual rayos de sol, ahora ve y no me falles

Vincent: es así como el ave negra -un chocobito entrenado- se dirigió volando para encontrar a aquella joven

.*.*.*

Baja de nuevo el Telón

.

Aeris: que lindo chocobito =D

Tifa: es cierto y se ve que es muy listo

Elena: es la cría de mi chocobo, si gustan los llevo después a mi casa

Tifa: =D enserio

Elena: claro =)

Genesis: ya casi comenzamos

.*

Se levanta el Telón

.*.*

Vincent: Mientras en lo profundo del bosque, una cabaña se encontraba habitada por las tres hadas y la princesa, que en aquel momento su nombre era Lira para evitar que alguien pudiese sospechar, es así como aquel día en el cumpleaños de la princesa Yume, las tres hadas que se habían hecho pasar por humanas para criarla y ya que ese es un día especial pensaban hacer algo especial para ella.

Deneh: será mejor que no vea lo que le tenemos

Cissnei: hay que ser cuidadosas el día de hoy

Cloud: porque están tan misteriosas -mostrando una sonrisa que a varios chicos los dejo impactados

Deneh: qué bueno que ya estas aquí, tenemos que encargarte algo

Cloud: de que se trata tía Deneh?

Deneh: Lira, queremos que traigas bayas y semillas

Cloud: pero si apenas traje ayer

Cissnei: pero se nos han terminado -mientras le daba un canasto y la dirigía a la puerta

Cloud: está bien =), no tardare

Aeris: puedes tardar lo que quieras

Deneh: no hables con extraños

Cissnei: y no te alejes mucho

Cloud: entendido, nos vemos =)

Deneh: ahora debemos apresurarnos antes de que llegue

Cissnei: espero no sospeche nada

Aeris: claro que no

Vincent: así es como las tres hadas se dedicaron a realizar una pequeña sorpresa para la princesa en lo que ella se dedicaba a buscar lo que le encargaron

.*.*

Baja el telón

Cloud: -.-¡ fue horrible

Genesis: lo hiciste muy bien Cloud =)

Sephiroth: sin duda eres una buena princesa =)

Tifa: ya casi te toca Genesis

Genesis: entendido

.

Se levanta el telón

.*

Vincent: Fue así como en aquel bosque y por capricho del destino, se encontraba explorando junto a su amigo y compañero de travesuras, el príncipe Apolo-Genesis- y su amigo Dan -Reno- recorrían el bosque en busca de la misteriosa ninfa que habían escuchado se encontraba ahí gracias a las personas del pueblo

Reno: príncipe, será mejor que regresemos o su padre se enfadara que llegue tarde

Genesis: no te preocupes, aun es temprano y hay suficiente tiempo para poder regresar

Reno: pero príncipe, si es verdad lo de aquella ninfa, también es posible que sea hechizado por ella y le quiera hacer algo

Genesis: son cuentos que sirven para asustar a personas como tu

Reno: pero...

Genesis: si temes que me pueda pasar algo entonces acompáñame

Vincent: en ese momento el príncipe escucho a lo lejos una voz que provenía mas adentro del bosque -es cuando Aeris comienza a cantar atrás del escenario para dar ese efecto-

Genesis: escuchaste eso Dan?

Reno: ah de ser la ninfa príncipe

Genesis: iré a donde se encuentra -dirigiéndose lo mas rápido que podía

Reno: espere príncipe - sin embargo este no se fijo y se resbalo como tenía que ser en la escena

.

Se cierra telón y 5 segundos después se abre

.

Cloud: hoy el día es muy hermoso y la brisa es muy suave, espero lograr encontrar las bayas que me piden

Vincent: en ese instante la princesa ve un arbusto y decide agacharse para tomar algunas bayas que se encontraban ahí sin percatarse que alguien había llegado donde ella se encontraba.

Genesis: parece ser que en realidad es cierto, eres una ninfa

Cloud: pero quien es usted -decía al momento de tirar el canasto y alejarse un poco

Genesis: espera, no temas no te hare daño

Cloud: quien es usted

Genesis: soy el hombre más afortunado por haberte podido ver

Cloud: lo siento debo irme

Genesis: espera, podre verte de nuevo?

Cloud: no lo creo

Genesis: pero porque

Cloud: bueno tal vez pronto

Genesis: cuando?

Cloud: esta noche

Genesis: donde

Cloud: en la cabaña del bosque

.*

Se cierra el telón para unos segundos después se levanta

.*

Vincent: Así fue como el primer encuentro de ambos se dio aquel día, pero mientras la princesa se encontraba de camino de regreso a la cabaña sus tías habían cometido un error y por aquel descuido produjeron unos pocos destellos que no pasaron desapercibidos por aquella ave obscura que tenía como tarea encontrarla.

Deneh: vean lo que hicieron -reclamándoles mientras observaba el piso de la casa

Cissnei: también fuiste responsable

Aeris: debemos limpiarlo antes que regrese Lira

.

De repente con un movimiento de sus varitas restauraron todo -ahí un poco de humo y luces crearon un efecto que parecía usaban magia de verdad

.

Cloud: tías ya regrese =D

Cissnei: ya regreso, actúen normal

Deneh: claro

Aeris: n.n

Cloud: donde estarán -de repente ve que a un lado de la mesa se encontraba un vestido y una tarta de fresa

Deneh, Cissnei, Aeris: SORPRESA!

Cloud: Pero que día mas feliz, se los agradezco y a el también le gustara saber de ustedes =)

Cissnei: el?

Aeris: Lira!

Deneh: no habrás hecho amistad con un extraño

Cloud: el no es un extraño, siento que lo conozco desde antes -poniendo sus manos cerca del pecho

Aeris: creo esta enamorada

Cissnei: oh no...

Cloud: pero porque es tan malo, además hoy cumplo 18 años

Deneh: mi querida niña, sucede que ya estas comprometida con el príncipe Apolo

Cloud: pero eso no puede ser posible, porque tendría que ser yo una princesa

Aeris: así es, eres la princesa Yume y tus padres esperan tu regreso esta tarde

Cloud: hay no, pero no puedo irme, el estará aquí esta noche

Deneh: lo siento pero, no puedes volverlo a ver

Cloud: no.. no puede ser así... por que... -se veía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al momento que salió corriendo hacia su habitación

Vincent: en ese momento y sin que se percataran el ave que se encontraba escondido alzo el vuelo en dirección a su amo el mago obscuro para informarle lo que ah encontrado

.*

Se baja el telón

.

Zack: "oh por dios, Cloud llorando... se ve tan ..."

Sephiroth: solamente no lo hagas llorar en verdad Zack -diciéndoselo en voz baja

Genesis: vamos Reno ya casi es nuestro turno

Reno: si señor

.*

Se sube el telon

.

Essai: hasta que hora se le ocurrirá regresar a este chico

Genesis: padre, hemos regresado -se escuchaba a un joven gritar

Essai: pero donde te has metido hijo mío

Reno: disculpe alteza, nos encontrábamos en el bosque

Essai: mira que ropas traes, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte o no será apropiado que vayas a ver a tu futura esposa así

Genesis: pero si ya me ha visto de esta manera

Essai: que has dicho?, cuando viste a la princesa Yume

Genesis: yo no dije que haya visto a la princesa Yume, dije que vi a la joven que sera mi esposa

Essai: que es lo que estás diciendo

Reno: vio a una joven en el bosque

Essai: pero que es lo que dices

Genesis: tal vez sea una campesina

Essai: una campesina! pero hijo sabes muy bien que tu ya estas comprometido con la princesa Yume

Genesis: padre pido disculpas pero mi amor no es algo que se pueda vender

Essai: no es venta, es tu obligación como príncipe comprometerte con la princesa

Genesis: un matrimonio sin amor es como esperar que una flor crezca sin agua, es prácticamente imposible

Essai: nada es imposible

Genesis: no puedes hacer nada para cambiar el amor que siento por la chica que conocí y olvidarla seria olvidar mi razón de vivir

Essai: y sacrificaras a todo tu reino hijo mío?

Genesis: no veo el porqué deba ser así, se puede llegar a un acuerdo para nuestros reinos sin necesidad de contraer matrimonio

Essai: pero hijo

Genesis: lo lamento, pero he tomado mi decisión

Essai: y que se supone que le diré al rey Leonardo

Genesis: dile la verdad y que hablare con el, por el momento ire a reunirme con aquella doncella

Essai: hijo...

Genesis: vámonos Dan

Reno: si príncipe, con su permiso alteza

Vincent: así fue cuando ambos se dirigieron a las caballerizas para dirigirse a buscar la casa que se encontraba en el bosque

.*

Se baja el telón.

.

Aeris: ya falta poco =D

Tifa: bien, es hora que entres Cloud, recuerda no te muevas mucho

Cloud: como esperas que lo haga si esta cosa la apretaste mas...

Aeris: Cloud esta usando un corse?

Tifa: el tiene la culpa por no medirse

Reno: ya casi sales a escena cloud

Cloud: entendido

.

Se sube el Telon

.*

Vincent: mientras el príncipe y su amigo se dirigían al bosque, la princesa y las tres hadas llegaban al castillo del rey Leonardo, y con cautela entraron en dirección al castillo y se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban ahí la cual pertenecería a la princesa:

Deneh: ya llegamos princesa

Aeris: ven pequeña, siéntate aquí -mostrándole una silla

Cissnei: este será nuestro último regalo para ti

Vincent: al momento que las tres juntaron sus varitas, una corona apareció

Deneh: esto es el símbolo de tu realeza, el cual deberás usar como tu deber real y tu derecho

Vincent: la princesa al ver el acto de las hadas no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a llorar tristemente

Aeris: princesa..

Deneh: será mejor que la dejemos un momento a solas -y las tres hadas se marchan de la habitación

Vincent: Lamentablemente las hadas no se percataron que el lugar se estaba llenando de un aura maligna, el cual la princesa aparentemente en un estado de hipnosis, se dirigía a través de unos túneles, cada vez alejándose mas

Sephiroth: eso es pequeña, ven a mí..

Vincent: al momento de que se percataron las hadas, notaron que la princesa ya no se encontraba en la habitación, fue cuando vieron aquel túnel el cual anteriormente había cruzado la princesa

Deneh: hay que encontrarla

Aeris: Yume, donde estas -gritaba con desesperación

Cissnei: Yume contesta

Vincent: mientras que las hadas se encontraban buscando a la princesa, esta habia llegado a una habitación en donde se encontraba un gran rosal

Cloud: pero que bellas son... -observando el rosal

Sephiroth: vamos.. no te detengas, toca una.. tócala ya

Vincent: en acto seguido la princesa toco una de las rosas, pinchándose el dedo con una espina haciendo que inmediatamente después callera

Deneh: no puede ser...

Aeris: El mago obscuro

Cissnei: que le has hecho a la princesa!

Sephiroth: que osadía al hablarme de semejante manera, y más aun el hecho de que la escondieran de mi, creer que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano tratar de desafiarme de aquella manera pues bien, aquí tienen a su princesa, jajajajaja -un humo negro apareció en el sitio haciendo que aquel mago desapareciera.

Deneh: llegamos tarde...

.

Baja el telón

.

Cloud: .- no puedo levantarme..

Genesis: ven, deja ayudarte -mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie

Reno: cloud te viste genial *.* si fueras una chica podría invitarte a salir

Zack: -.-* serás estúpido Reno -dándole un golpe que lo tiro porque lo tomo de sorpresa

Sephiroth: ya, no se peleen, ya casi comenzamos con lo demás

Cloud: que horrible...

.

Sube el telón

.*

Vincent: Las tres hadas se encontraban tristes una vez que dejaron a Yume en su habitacion, durmiendo a causa del maleficio

Deneh: no puede ser que no lográramos protegerla

Aeris: pobre Yume... ahora permanecerá así..

Cissnei: que tristeza para sus padres y el reino entero

Deneh: no será así

Aeris: pero que dices

Deneh: si Yume deberá dormir, también lo harán todos hasta que ella despierte, será lo mejor para todos

Essai: Rey Alexander debo comunicarle algo

Tseng: pero porque la cara, hoy es un día de celebración por la llegada de mi hija Yume, mire a su reina, esta feliz al igual que la mía por este día

Essai: lo sé pero..

Vincent: en ese momento las hadas comenzaron a dormir a todos los del reino y una vez concluyendo con los aldeanos, pasaron al salón principal donde se encontraban los reyes para dormirlos también -ahí usaron un poco de diamantina de diferentes clores para dar el efecto del encantamiento.

Tseng: bien.. dime que sucede -notándose un poco cansado

Essai: mi hijo se ah enamorado de una chica que vive en el bosque...

Deneh: que!? -notando lo que había dicho el rey

Tseng: eh?.. ya no pudo decir mas porque cayo en aquel sueño

Deneh: que chica?

Essai: una campesin..a del bosque..

Deneh: no puede ser... el príncipe Apolo conoció a Yume!

Cissnei: que sucede?

Deneh: el muchacho que conoció Yume era en realidad el príncipe Apolo

Aeris: pero si es verdad, el príncipe se dirige a la cabaña

Deneh: tenemos que apresurarnos!

Vincent: las tres hadas se dirigian apresuradamente de regreso a la cabaña que se encontraba en el bosque, sin imaginar lo que encontrarían después.

.*

Se baja el telón

.

Sephiroth: bien por fin ya llegara lo más interesante

Genesis: jajaja si

Tifa: estos chicos...

.

Se levanta el telón

.*

Reno: príncipe, está seguro que es aquí?

Genesis: por supuesto, o es que acaso has notado otra cabaña?

Reno: no pero..

Genesis: entonces no tengas miedo

Reno: sera mejor que me quede vigilando principe

Genesis: esta bien, yo entrare

TocToc...

?: adelante

Vincent: el príncipe a pesar de que haya notado la poca o casi nula luz que provenía de la mesa que se encontraba ahí decidió adentrarse mas y solamente escucho un ruido que provenía de afuera mas no le dio mucha importancia y continuo caminando

Genesis: que es eso! -notando unas extrañas figuras

Vincent: poco después el príncipe al igual que su amigo fueron amarrados y golpeados para que no hiciesen ningún movimiento hasta que llegaran al castillo del mago

Sephiroth: más vale que lo sostengan bien, pero.. que tenemos aquí, yo pensando que un pueblerino vendría aquí y en su lugar vino nada mas y nada menos que el príncipe jajaja. -de repente apareció humo negro y un destello que poco después había hecho desaparecer a los que se encontraban ahí

Vincent: Minutos mas tarde llegaron a toda prisa las tres hadas

Deneh: no puede ser -quien había recogido una prenda del príncipe

Aeris: acaso..

Cissnei: El mago obscuro...

Deneh: tendremos que ir a rescatar al príncipe

Aeris: pero el castillo es peligroso

Deneh: si no lo hacemos será demasiado tarde

.*

Baja el telón

.

Tifa: está bien así Genesis?

Genesis: si, no te preocupes

Reno: Tifa T.T a mi me las apretaste mucho

Genesis: no seas llorón

Reno: T.T que aburrido eres

Tifa: jajaja, bueno suerte =P

Reno: T.T

.*

Se levanta el telón

.

Vincent: las tres hadas se dirigieron con cautela hasta el castillo, evadiendo a los guardias cuidadosamente para buscar al príncipe, que el por su parte junto a su amigo se encontraban en una de las mazmorras junto al mago obscuro

Sephiroth: veo que ya despertaron

Reno: déjenos ir!

Sephiroth: jajajaja que insolencia de su parte plebeyo -apuntando su espada hacia el cuello de Reno

Genesis: no le haga daño!

Sephiroth: veo que ah decidido hablar príncipe -guardando su arma

Genesis: que es lo que quiere de nosotros

Sephiroth: déjame decirte algo príncipe, la chica la cual ibas a ver esta noche, no era mas que la princesa Yume quien ahora se encuentra en un profundo sueño esperando que su amado la despierte jajajaja

Genesis: que le has hecho maldito! -levantándose precipitadamente

Sephiroth: pero no te preocupes- tomando del mentón a Genesis- en unos cuantos años cuando tú y tu sirviente quedaran libres, cuando apenas sus piernas puedan mantenerlos en alto, hasta ese día les recomiendo que se pongan cómodos -Se acercaba al príncipe- en especial a ti mi querido príncipe -esta escena hizo que varias chicas que se encontraban viendo la obra se sonrojaran por ver a dos de los chicos más populares en una escena como esa

Reno: déjelo!

Sephiroth: jajajajaja, que disfruten su estancia -y se marcho

Genesis: maldición!

Reno: príncipe no se preocupe, verá como saldremos de aquí

Deneh: en eso tiene razón el muchacho su majestad

Genesis: quienes son ustedes?

Aeris: no se preocupe, nosotras somos las tres hadas quienes les ayudaremos a salir de aquí -mientras liberaban a ambos chicos de sus cadenas

Cissnei: sus corceles ya están a salvo en la entrada al palacio, solo es que salgamos de aquí

Reno: muchas gracias

Genesis: gracias

Deneh: apresúrennos antes que alguien nos vea

Vincent: fue así como con cuidado fueron pasando con cuidado hasta que uno de los seguidores del mago los vio

John: ALTO AHI! -inmediatamente después varios seguidores más fueron detrás del príncipe

Deneh: cuidado mientras les ayudaban a que las flechas se transformaran y no resultaran heridos

Reno: será mejor que se adelante príncipe, yo los mantendré ocupados lo suficiente para darle tiempo a escapar -mientras tomaba una espada que había tirada

Genesis: Dan.. ten cuidado - y se alejo junto a las hadas

Vincent: Dan se quedo valientemente a pelear contra cada uno de los seguidores del mago, uno a uno iba derrotándolos, en ocasiones le costaba enfrentársele a algunos de ellos pero con habilidad logro darle tiempo al príncipe a que escapara

Sephiroth: que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí! -mirando como sus seguidores habían sido derrotados y el príncipe se dirigía al castillo

Vincent: el mago al ver eso comenzó a conjurar un hechizo el cual hizo que crecieran varias ramas con espinas

Sephiroth: no lograras llegar a ella! -un gran sonido se escucho en el lugar y todo se volvió negro

.*

Baja el telón

.

Reno: por fin llegara tu turno Zack =P

Zack: cállate

Sephiroth: solo no lo eches a perder mascota

Zack: grr ¬¬

.

Se levanta el telón

.*

Genesis: será imposible pasar

Deneh: príncipe tome este escudo y esta espada le servirán para derrotar al mago obscuro, solo así podrá llegar hasta la princesa

Aeris: tenga cuidado el es muy poderoso

Cissnei: y recuerde sobretodo mantener la calma

Sephiroth: pero veo que también están aquí las larvas de hadas, ahora entiendo como escapo el príncipe

Genesis: aléjense y refúgiense

Sephiroth: un insecto como tu no vale la pena así que hare que mi dragón haga un buen festín con tu carne, Ven dragón te convoco para que destruyas a todo el que se te ponga enfrente -un humo color morado y negro se hizo ver en el escenario, dejando ver segundos después al dragón

Zack: GRAWWWW -mientras movía su cabeza y sus manos

Genesis: así que tenias a una bestia como está bajo tu poder

Sephiroth: jajaja es mejor que te rindas príncipe, si no quieres que mi dragón acabe contigo

Genesis: jamás me rendiré! -justo después de eso el príncipe se lanzo en contra del dragón, evadiendo los golpes que este trataba de darle

Zack: GRAWWW -se ve como le arroja fuego

Genesis: estuvo cerca! -se había protegido del ataque con el escudo que anteriormente había recibido de las hadas

Zack: GRRRR! -fue ahi cuando el dragón se acerco precipitadamente hacia el principe para encestarle una mordida pero en un ágil movimiento se quito del camino quedando a espaldas de este y con su espada lo atravesó

Genesis: Graw.w... -había dado un último suspiro

Sephiroth: como te atreves a matar a mi dragón! -En ese momento Genesis se preparo para comenzar a pelear

Genesis: es triste ver como alguien con tales poderes los desperdicia molestando a los demás

Sepehiroth: jajaja cuando lo dice un insecto como tú solo puedo imaginar el desperdicio de tiempo que sería ayudar a otros -en ese instante Genesis fue a atacar a Sephiroth

Sephiroth: así que quieres jugar príncipe -se escuchaba como realmente las espadas resonaban al impacto ya que por orden del director y teniendo contemplado quienes actuarían les habían puesto espadas verdaderas pero sin filo

Genesis: jajaja también sabes pelear mago

Sephiroth: soy mucho mejor que tu

Genesis: ser engreído, por supuesto -esto diciéndolo de una forma sarcástica

Sephiroth: ¬¬ mira quien lo dice -todos los presentes se encontraban asombrados, los movimientos que realizaban eran rápidos y certeros, cada uno iva con la intensión de lastimar al otro

Sephiroth: no pensé que el príncipe lograra algo con la espada

Genesis: eso es porque solo vez lo que quieres ver

De nuevo se escuchaban chocar las espadas con los mismos agiles movimientos que seguían demostrando dejando a sus compañeros sorprendidos cada vez mas.

Genesis: sería bueno que te rindieras

Sephirot: jajajaja pero si tu espada de juguete no ha logrado hacerme nada

Genesis: veras como puedo ser un caballero quien rescata a la persona que ama

Sephiroth: entonces morirás como uno ya que jamás podrás hacerme daño

Genesis: cuando dejaras de ser tan confiado!

Nuevamente el choque de las espadas hizo que estas lograran sacar algunas chispas, los que presenciaban la obra no sabían si eran los efectos especiales que habían estado viendo o de verdad estaban viendo una pelea,

Sephiroth: sin duda sabes pelear -decía esto mientras se defendía de un ataque constante de parte de Genesis

Genesis: eso te pasa por creer que todos son como piensas -en un descuido de Sephiroth, Genesis le empujo con el brazo haciendo que este se tambaleara un poco

Sephiroth: pero si en realidad así es como son! -ahora fue el quien dio un continuo ataque haciendo que las espadas cada vez sonaran mas y se notaran más dañadas

Genesis: ...

Sephiroth en un movimiento inesperado con la espada, logra que Genesis se caiga y fue cuando aprovecho para embestirle un ataque

Genesis: maldición... -mientras ponía frente de si la espada para cubrirse del ataque

Sephiroth no midió la fuerza del ataque que hizo que Genesis no soportara y recibiera el golpe en el hombro, sin embargo pese a eso aprovecho para acabar con Sephiroth fingiendo haberlo atravesado con la espada

Sephiroth: tu..., veo que me has derrotado príncipe

Genesis: ...

Sephiroth: ha tenido suerte príncipe, ojala le acompañe hasta sus últimos días de repente apareció un humo negro con tonos morados

Reno: príncipe se encuentra bien?

Genesis: si, será mejor que avancemos

Deneh: es en esa habitación príncipe

Vincent: en aquel momento el príncipe quedo sorprendido al ver que por fin logro llegar hasta donde se encontraba aquella doncella que resulto ser su prometida, así que lentamente se acerco a donde se encontraba ella

Genesis: mi amada princesa... -tomo asiento en la cama para acercarse a darle un beso, esto por otro lado mantenía a Zack al borde ya que quería irrumpir en la escena para evitar eso

Vincent: El príncipe se acerco a la princesa y poso sus labios en los de ella para romper la maldición, momentos después, la princesa despierta brindándole al príncipe una mirada de amor -**Nota:** Genesis solamente tomo a Cloud y le beso una mejilla, pero puso sus manos para que diera la impresión de haberle besado

.*

Baja el telón

.

Zack: GENESIS!

Genesis: calma dragoncito de peluche, no le hice nada

Zack: Grr..

Sephiroth: jajaja no le hizo nada a Cloud, no es así

Cloud: es verdad, no hizo nada "porque se pone así, es mas porque debo explicar esta situación"

Zack: "maldición, creerá algo que no es asi ,arg..." hay que apurarse ya casi acabamos

Genesis: jajajaja

.

Se levanta el telón

.*

Vincent: Una vez que el príncipe libero a su princesa del encantamiento, todas las personas del reino despertaron y una vez ahí, los futuros reyes hicieron acto de presencia en el salón principal, las trompetas resonaban dándoles la bienvenida.

Deneh: aquí esta su hija alteza

Tseng: hija mía

Elena: hija =D

Cloud: padre, madre -y corrió a abrazarlos

Essai: hijo, ella era la plebeya?

Genesis: si padre

Jessie: se feliz hijo y hazla feliz también

Genesis: por supuesto

Vincent: en ese instante tomo a la princesa y bailo con ella ese día

Tseng: te amamos hija

Elena: =)

Cloud: padres =D

Cissnei: por fin la princesa será feliz

Deneh: esta donde pertenece

Aeris: este será un buen inicio para ser felices

Reno: por fin el príncipe será feliz

Vincent: y así fue como ambos lograron comenzar una vida prospera y feliz y por muchos años gobernaran hasta que sus vidas hayan partido a otro sitio

.

Baja el telón y segundos más tarde deja ver a todos los que participaron en la obra, recibiendo los aplausos de muchos y confesiones de varias chicas que se encontraban ahí, poco después todos los que participaron fueron detrás del escenario.

.

Sephiroth: vaya, veo que el príncipe tendrá mas fans que de costumbre

Genesis: jajaja pero si también eh escuchado a varias chicas quien buscan un lugar en el frio corazón del mago

Sephiroth:

Reno: jajaja fue divertida la obra

Cissnei: se ve que estuviste entrenando reno para pelear

Reno: si un poco, aunque pensé que no lo lograría

Aeris: me gusto mucho como representaron todos sus papeles sin sentirse nerviosos =D

Vincent: bien chicos, al parecer lo lograron, mañana se les informara sobre esta calificación, ahora pueden retirarse a sus siguientes actividades

Todos: SIIII!

.*.*

Mientras unos minutos despues

.*

Tifa: bueno Cloud, iré a dejar esto con los demás trajes para irme a la competencia del club, espero verte ahí =P -hablándole desde el otro lado de la puerta

Cloud: si... "esa cosa me dejo marcas -.-" será mejor que me apresure antes de que suceda algo mas...

.*

.

Reno: jajaja Zack te veías tan gracioso ahí tratándote de mover, jajajaja

Zack: calla Reno!

Genesis: lástima que derrotarte a ti fue demasiado fácil, de menos hubieras tratado de haber puesto resistencia

Sephiroth: aun así me dejaste algo sorprendido Genesis

Genesis: jajaja y eso porque

Sephiroth: para solo ser una persona que se la pasa en un libro no pensé que tuvieses ese tipo de habilidades

Genesis: eso te pasa por juzgar a la gente como si la conocieras

Reno: pero sus habilidades de ustedes es sorprendente

Sephiroth: en realidad nos contuvimos, para un lugar así no era muy bueno mostrar nuestras habilidades al 100%

Reno: pero el que más me sorprendió de todos fue Cloud, enserio se veía genial con esa ropa

Zack: Reno!

Sephiroth: parece que Zack tendrá más rivales a partir de hoy =P

Genesis: Después de lo de hoy es lo más seguro, además recuerden a los demás compañeros como se le quedaban viendo

Sephiroth: sin duda el trabajo de las chicas en el fue muy bueno tanto que podria ir a verlo mas seguido =P

Zack: ustedes! -se dirigía rápidamente sin darse cuenta que Reno le metió el pie y este al no tener un apoyo fue a dar con la primera persona que salió del cuarto de los vestidores

Pom... -sonido de caída

Reno: jajaja XD

Genesis: Zack...

Sephiroth: serás...

En el piso se encontraba Zack un poco aturdido y sintiendo algo suave en su boca

Zack: "se siente tan suave..." -aun sin percatarse de que cierto neko se encontraba ahí

Cloud: O.O "... que está pasando aquí es.. es ZACK! y esta arriba de mi!" -tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba pero por el repentino peso extra de Zack y el golpe repentino que sintió en el estomago se desmayo

Sephiroth: Zack...

Zack: "pero que! es mi neko y yo... estoy..." -aun sin creer lo que le estaba pasando

Genesis: creo ya se congelo ahí

Sephiroth: Zack! quítatele de encima lo estas asfixiando -notando como Cloud no se movía, así que empujo a un lado a Zack con una patada

Zack: he? -ya regresando en si y viendo que su Neko estaba inconsciente debajo a un lado de el

Reno: Zack mataste a Neko-chan!

Sephiroth: le saco el aire que es diferente, así que lo llevare a la enfermería -decía esto a medida que se llevaba cargando a Cloud

Genesis: ... hay Zack

Zack: que.. que sucedió?

Reno: Zack.. le caíste encima a neko-chan y...

Genesis: casi lo matas con ese beso que le diste al caerle encima, aunque si no hubieses traído ese traje de botarga tal vez no le hubieses sacado el aire

Zack: QUE! yo y neko...! donde... donde esta!? -mas rojo que antes

Reno: se lo llevo el Mago obscuro a sus aposentos

Zack: ! RENO!

Genesis: tan solo has memoria Zack

.

.*.*

Minutos más tarde en la enfermería

.*.*

.

Sephiroth: disculpe enfermera

Shalua: soy Shalua Rui y dime que sucedió

Sephiroth: un compañero le saco el aire por accidente

Shalua: déjalo en la cama de por allá -señalándole una que estaba cerca de la ventana

Sephiroth: hmmm

Shalua: eres Sephiroth verdad -le decía mientras checaba que Cloud no tuviese algo mas

Sephiroth: si

Shalua: es la primera vez que te veo, jajaja, muchos chicos han venido de tu club por lesiones que les haz causado

Sephiroth: no creo que haya sido para tanto

Shalua: jajaja descuida, y por este chico

Sephiroth: se llama Cloud Strife

Shalua: no te preocupes, por el, solo necesita descansar un rato en lo que se recupera

Sephiroth: entonces regresare en un momento, iré a avisarle a sus amigos

Shalua: yo debo llevar estos documentos al director

.

Ambas personas salieron en ese momento, sin embargo alguien más aprovecho para entrar en la enfermería

.

Genesis: vaya que eres lento para pensar las cosas Zack, pero rápido para cambiarte de ropa

Zack: si no fuera por ustedes ya habría estado con Cloud, dejando que Sephiroth se lo llevara solo es empeorar las cosas

Reno: uy pero si fue tu culpa en hacerle eso a Cloud, además bien que lo disfrutaste =P

Genesis: hubieses visto en aquel momento sus rostros, fue tan...

Reno: tan de escena de película romántica XD jajaja

Zack: AHHHH los matare después -mientras salía corriendo

Reno: hubiese grabado eso

Genesis: alguien más lo hizo por ti, Reno

Reno: eh? como dices

Genesis: será mejor que les digas a las chicas que Cloud estará en la enfermería

Reno: si tienes razón

.*.*

.*

Rufus: no pensé que podría verte de nuevo en ese estado, Cloud.. -le decía tranquilamente a medida que se acercaba a la cama para ver aquel rostro tan lleno de paz en ese momento

Rufus: sabes, me asuste un poco cuando ese chico te trajo aquí, pero me alegra que al menos no estés herido... -en ese momento se sentó y con una mano paso por la mejilla de cloud

Rufus: la luz que entra en verdad hace que resalte tu rostro y se vea tan tentador...

Click...

Rufus: sigues tan suave... -en ese momento se estaba acercando lentamente al rostro de cloud para besarlo

Zack: QUE CREES QUE HACES!? -levantando un poco la voz

Rufus: vaya vaya, pero si es el meserito del otro día

Zack: tu!?, que crees que le haces a Cloud

Rufus: pues solamente quería darle un beso, o que tienes algún inconveniente con eso?

Zack: por supuesto que si!

Rufus: si quieres hablar será mejor que salgamos o es que quieres despertarlo?

Zack: grrr...

.*

Una vez afuera

.*

Rufus: ahora si explica porq... -no logro acabar de preguntar ya que sintió un puñetazo por parte del moreno

Zack: será mejor que no te acerques a el! -mirándolo con furia

Rufus: vaya, eso si fue algo inesperado, y no eres un debilucho pero deja te digo algo meserito, lo que pasa entre él y yo no te concierne

Zack: claro que sí!

Rufus: y porque se supone que si

Zack: eso no te importa a ti

Rufus: ya veo, estas enamorado de el, o es que acaso me equivoco?

Zack: ...

Rufus: aunque en ese sentido te comprendo, es imposible no enamorarse de alguien tan tierno y como tal créeme que no dejare que estés con el

Zack: tú no eres nadie para impedirme que no esté cerca de el

Rufus: pero claro que soy alguien y mas para Cloud así que no te interpongas

Zack: no lo creo, ni siquiera se llevan bien o me equivoco?

Rufus: eso no es asunto tuyo

Zack: y porque no, a demás el es importante para mi

Rufus: tu no eres más que un simple mesero y un perro rabioso que cree que Cloud es un pedazo de carne

Zack: imbécil! -en ese momento fue contra de Rufus sin embargo este fue más rápido evadiendo el golpe que Zack estaba dispuesto a darle y golpeando a Zack en el estomago haciendo que cayera de rodillas

Rufus: que lento eres.. -una sonrisa se formo al decirle eso

Zack: cough... maldito... "que rayos fue lo que hizo" -tratándose de poner de pie

Rufus: como vez... no eres rival para mi y será mejor que dejes de estorbar

Sephiroth: que sucede aquí

Zack: Sephiroth...

Rufus: vaya, creo que llego compañía

Sephiroth: quien eres

Rufus: es de mala educación no presentarse primero

Sephiroth: Soy Sephiroth

Rufus: mi nombre es Rufus Shinra

Zack; así que Rufus...

Rufus: En fin será mejor que me vaya, ya habrá otra ocasión para hablar pero claro que en tu caso meserito... será ladrar, jajajajaja -retirándose del lugar

Zack: grrr maldito

Sephiroth: que sucedió con él, Zack? -mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

Zack: se quiso aprovechar de Cloud en la enfermería!

Genesis: deberías relajarte un poco o despertaras a Cloud

Zack: arg...

Sephiroth: Zack será mejor que vayas a tu evento oh el profesor Angeal se molestara contigo

Zack: pero y neko-chan!?

Genesis: yo me quedare con él, ustedes vayan a su evento

Sephiroth: entonces te encargamos a Cloud

Genesis: jajaja ya te pareces a Tifa

Zack: si le haces algo...

Genesis: no soy como tu Zack, así que descuiden cuidare bien de el

Zack: -sin muchos ánimos se dirigió al gimnasio

Sephiroth: será mejor que te revisen esa herida Genesis

Genesis: vaya, pensar que te diste cuenta

Sephiroth: desde que tuvimos esa pelea

Genesis: solo fue un descuido de mi parte, así que ve con tranquilidad, no me mataras con esto =P

Sephiroth: no ganaría nada con matarte, además no me interesa hacerlo

Genesis: jajaja que amable, pero mejor apresúrate

Sephiroth: si despierta dile que no se preocupe por ir, además aun no está a buen nivel de experiencia

Genesis: entendido

.*.*

.*

Angeal: donde has estado Zack

Zack: lo lamento, tuve algunos problemas para venir

Angeal: no importa, ahora vete a cambiar que ya va a empezar el partido

Zack: si señor!

.*

Mientras en la enfermería

.*

Shalua: oh vaya

Genesis: que sucede?

Shalua: fue un buen golpe el que recibiste, se puede saber conque te golpearon?

Genesis: una espada

Shalua: ... tendrá que ver con el alumno Sephiroth?

Genesis: algo así

Shalua: bien, te duele cuando toco?

Genesis: solo un poco

Shalua: parece ser solo el golpe así que ten, te pondrás esto para bajar la inflamación y evita hacer esfuerzo un par de días

Genesis: entendido

Shalua: bueno, debo llevar algunas cosas con los chicos que están aun compitiendo, mientras puedes descansar

Genesis: está bien

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Minutos más tarde

.*

.*.*

.*.*.*

Cloud: ... "donde me encuentro..." -despertando un poco

Genesis: vaya ya estas mejor? ,se nota que te faltaba dormir

Cloud: que sucedió

Genesis: Sephiroth te trajo cuando te desmayaste por culpa de Zack

Cloud: que yo qué?

Genesis: no lo recuerdas?

Cloud: ... "que sucedió... se supone que iba saliendo del vestidor cuando algo me golpeo"... solo recuerdo que estaba saliendo del vestidor y algo me cayó encima

Genesis: si fue así, no recuerdas nada mas?

Cloud: mmmm 0.0! "no puede ser... el que me cayó encima fue..." Zack..

Genesis: si, aunque debo decir que el beso que te dio fue accidental ya que Reno estaba molestándolo y pues fue culpa de el, el accidente

Cloud: "Zack me...beso..." -haciendo memoria de aquel acontecimiento se sonrojaba cada vez mas

Genesis: créeme que no fue su intención molestarte con algo así

Cloud: yo... lo entiendo..

Genesis: no estás molesto?

Cloud: fue un accidente, no es cierto? -tratando de sonar tranquilo

Genesis: si

Cloud: cambiando de tema... te encuentras bien?

Genesis: solo fue un pequeño accidente

Cloud: cuanto tiempo eh estado aquí

Genesis: como 40 minutos

Cloud: QUE!, tengo que ir con Sephiroth -levantándose rápidamente

Genesis: no te preocupes, dijo que no tendrías problemas si no ibas, que al final de cuentas aun no estabas al nivel para presentarte en una competición así

Cloud: -.- ...

Genesis: jajaja deberías aprovechar y descansar un poco

Cloud: ...

Genesis: aprovechando que estamos aquí los dos

Cloud: que sucede?

Genesis: el otro día te vi en la cafetería donde trabaja Zack y estabas conversando con alguien, note como parecías incomodo y me imagino que el tiene algo que ver con lo que me comentaste la otra vez cuando te pregunte si habías estado enamorado

Cloud: ...

Genesis se percato que Cloud no se sentía demasiado bien con aquella pregunta ya que su semblante cambio drásticamente

Genesis: Cloud...

Cloud: -.- veras... el chico con el que estaba... el era mi mejor amigo tanto que en una ocasión de repente... me dijo cosas que me hirieron mucho mas por todo lo que el significaba para mi

Genesis: y no trataste de hablarle?

Cloud: si... pero simplemente el me ignoraba, y siendo sinceros quede mal

Genesis: y como te sientes después de haber hablado con el después de lo sucedido

Cloud: confundido...

Genesis: sabes que si puedo ayudarte en algo, o al menos que tengas otro punto de vista sobre lo que te está sucediendo puedes contar conmigo

Cloud: gracias...

Genesis: sucede algo mas?

Cloud: el quiere que regresemos a hacer aquellos amigos que éramos antes de que pasara eso

Genesis: imagino que es lo que te confunde, no es así?

Cloud: si

Genesis: alguna vez anduvieron?

Cloud: ... no, en realidad creo que en ese entonces solo fue de parte mía aquellos sentimientos

Genesis: aun te gusta?

Cloud: ...

Genesis: o acaso es que estas enamorado de alguien mas

Cloud: "enamorado de otra persona?, como si eso fuera posible " no lo se

Genesis: "vaya que los sentimientos son como un laberinto" n.n¡

Cloud: perdón si te incomodo mi situación

Genesis: no debes disculparte cuando no hay porque hacerlo

Cloud: no te incomodo?

Genesis: como yo lo veo, el hecho de tener sentimientos hacia una persona los cuales te hagan sentir bien, y el que te quieran como eres creo es lo único que cuenta, mas si es realmente lo que quieres tu y no lo que quieran los demás

Cloud: ya veo

Genesis: no tengas miedo a sentir algo por alguien, si no tu temor hará que pierdas la oportunidad de estar con esa persona

Cloud: ahora me hace pensar que tu eres una persona enamorada

Genesis: no lo niego

Cloud: pero?

Genesis: jajaja esa platica será para otra ocasión Cloud, aunque no debes de cambiar el tema =P

Cloud:

Genesis: solo espero que no vayas a culpar a Zack por lo sucedido

Cloud: eh?

Genesis: jajaja no es nada

Cloud: mmmm "habrá algo que no me quiera decir?"

Genesis: por cierto, este "gato" dice que es tuyo -mostrándole un gato con botas y capa

Cloud: ! desde cuando has estado aquí, cait sith!?

CaitSith: cuando vinieron sus amigos nya n.n/

Genesis: ya veo, es el nuevo producto que vi anunciado

Cloud: si..., que se supone que haces aun aquí

CaitSith: su padre me pidió que estuviera con usted todo el día ya que parece se retrasaran y llegaran al anochecer, nya

Cloud: ... -.- "pues que se supone que harán"

Genesis: parece que tendrás tiempo libre

Cloud: -.- supongo que si

Genesis: siendo así, quieres salir con los chicos y yo?

Cloud: no lo sé

Genesis: jajaja no será que tienes miedo de verlo

Cloud: QUE! no se a que te refieras!...

Genesis: jajaja

CaitSith: disculpe cloud, se encuentra enfermo, nya?

Cloud: no..

CaitSith: sus mejillas se han puesto rojas, nya

Cloud: -/-

Genesis: jajajaja

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Fin del cap

Nota:

14th: gracias por seguir leyendo pese a que por circunstancias me he tardado en actualizar pero espero si realmente acabar este fic, quiero darle más drama posteriormente a los siguientes capítulos XD y molestar a Zack ,

Gracias también a los que se pasan y toman un poco de su tiempo en leerlo n.n


End file.
